


Christmas tastes like Wasabi | Larry Short Story

by LaPolski



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, harrystyles, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, louisandharry, louistomlinson - Freeform, wasabi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPolski/pseuds/LaPolski
Summary: To nie było miejsce, do którego Louis poszedłby z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli. Nie, zdecydowanie nie. Omijał podobne lokale przez całe swoje życie. Jednak kiedy jego plany na Świętą zostają zniweczone przez szefa, a przyjaciel idiota postanawia poprawić mu humor, kończy się to nieco niespodziewanie. Nawet bardzo, szczególnie, że plan był inny. Bo on miał plan.Luźno inspirowana, osadzona w świątecznych klimatach wariacja na temat stereotypów. Czy coś w tym stylu.





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Chłodny grudniowy wieczór rozświetlony świątecznymi iluminacjami był idealną zapowiedzią świąt. Spokojnych, radosnych...

\- Wypierdalajcie wszyscy - warknął przedzierając się przez tłumy na Oxford Street, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w mieszkaniu i zapomnieć o swoim podłym życiu. Niestety, gawiedź postanowiła dziś ruszać się wyjątkowo niemrawo, podążając w szale zakupów od sklepu do sklepu, żeby wydać pieniądze na prezenty dla ludzi, których i tak nie lubili. Głupota. Wyrzucanie pieniędzy w błoto. Kto do cholery potrzebował kolejnego krawata, koszuli czy okropnego świątecznego swetra? Nikt. Nikt tego nie potrzebował, a już szczególnie nie na święta bo takie rzeczy można było kupić kiedykolwiek. No poza tymi okropnymi swetrami. I całe szczęście, psia jego mać.

\- Przepraszam! - Krzyknęła do niego kobieta z naręczem torebek z różnych sklepów tuż po tym jak go staranowała obijając Louisowi plecy. Co ona do cholery tam dźwiga.

\- Ależ nic się nie stało, to tylko kolejny siniak do kolekcji, dziękuję bardzo - sarknął wystarczająco głośno by się odwróciła, zatrzymując swój szaleńczy bieg za kolejną okazją.

\- Chłopcze, przeprosiłam. Zbliżają się, Święta, powinniśmy się radować. To taki piękny czas, rodzinny...

\- W dupę wsadźcie sobie te Święta - warknął, rzucając jej nieprzyjemne spojrzenie i skręcając w jedną z bocznych uliczek, która, oczykurwawiście, była równie zatłoczona, ale znajdował się na niej Starbucks. A Louis potrzebował kawy. Natychmiast. Co z tego, że dochodziła ósma, chciał jej i tyle. - Dużą Eggnog Latte. Bez gałki muszkatołowej. I w nie świątecznym kubku jeśli łaska.

\- Przykro mi, nie mamy innych. - Kasjerka uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, ale Louis i tak dobrze wiedział, że nie było jej przykro. - Pana imię?

\- Louis - westchnął zrezygnowany, bo czego on oczekiwał. Był grudzień do cholery, wszystkim odbijało.

\- Ma pan może ochotę na świąteczne pierni… To będzie cztery dwadzieścia, kawa zostanie podana na drugim końcu lady.

Powinien czuć się źle z powodu potraktowania biednej dziewczyny swoim firmowym spojrzeniem, którego nie powstydziłby się płatny zabójca, przez co przerwała proponowanie mu ciastek. Właśnie, powinien, ale jakoś nie bardzo go to obchodziło. A już szczególnie nie dzisiaj. Cóż, może odrobinę, bo zostawił resztę z pięciu funtów jako napiwek. Niech straci, byleby dostał kawę już, teraz, natychmiast.

Złapał kartonowy ochraniacz, który działał tak naprawdę tylko przez moment, ale nie miał ochoty poparzyć sobie palców i wybiegł z lokalu tak szybko jak jego kawa była gotowa. Pierwszy łyk był cudowny. Kolejny też. Ale przy trzecim zauważył napis na kubku i miał ochotę wrócić tam i wylać gorący napój na głowę tej wrednej baby. _Wesołych Świąt Lewis_. Serio? Serio kurwa?!

 

Dotarcie do mieszkania zajęło mu zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu. A wszystko przez zatłoczone ulice, wypchane po brzegi autobusy i metro, które mogło rywalizować z puszką sardynek jeśli chodzi o ilość ludzi wewnątrz. Grudzień, psia jego mać. Zostawił pusty kubek po kawie na szafce na buty i nie ściągając płaszcza wszedł do salonu, od razu lokalizując parę obściskującą się na kanapie.

\- Co ja kurwa mówiłem o czułościach w pomieszczeniach wspólnych? Wypierdalać do sypialni, pókim miły. I Malik, płacisz za czyszczenie tapicerki - warknął opadając na fotel i chowając twarz w dłoniach. Dlaczego świat dzisiaj obrał sobie za zadanie wkurwianie go?

\- Dlaczego ja?

\- Bo twój towarzysz tutaj nie mieszka, więc nie ma powodu żeby płacił. A teraz zamknij się, najlepiej zniknij. Głowa mi pęka.

\- Oh, Tommo wstał dziś lewą nogą.

\- Nie kurwa, nie wstałem lewą nogą, wstałem prawą, a potem uderzyła we mnie rzeczywistość.

\- Czyli standard. Dobra, Anthony, zwijaj się, dziś nic z tego nie będzie.

\- Nazywam się Albert - mruknął chłopak wyraźnie zirytowany i Louis wcale mu się nie dziwił. Przerwanie w takim momencie nikogo nie wprawiłoby w dobry nastrój.

\- Cokolwiek. Zamknij za sobą drzwi jak będziesz wychodził. - Malik machnął dłonią, jakby odganiał irytującą muchę i po chwili zostali sami. Z dźwiękiem zatrzaskiwanych drzwi wciąż dzwoniącym w uszach, ale nic poza tym. Szatyn zagryzł wargi, oddychając ostro przez nos, zanim odezwał się do gapiącego się na niego mulata. Nienawidził, kiedy ludzie się tak na niego gapili.

\- Nie musiałeś go wyrzucać, to nie tak, że nie jestem przyzwyczajony do słuchania tego jak cię pieprzą.

\- Musiałem, zabiłeś cały klimat swoją jakże czarującą osobowością. Poza tym całował okropnie, więc podejrzewam, że byłby równie słaby w łóżku. Niewielka strata. Więc co się stało, że przypominasz chmurę burzową?

\- Nic.

\- Nie kłam mnie, Tomlinson. Gadaj.

\- Życie się stało.

\- A poza tym? - Louis był pewny, że mężczyzna wywrócił właśnie na niego oczami. Irytujący dupek, mógłby dać mu spokój chociaż dzisiaj, ale nie, przecież musiał wiedzieć wszystko natychmiast.

\- Grudzień jest - westchnął zrezygnowany, bo to przecież był główny powód jego niezbyt dobrego humoru. Delikatnie ujmując.

\- Odkryłeś Atlantydę, w życiu bym się nie domyślił. Przestaniesz, owijać w bawełnę, czy będziemy tak siedzieć całą noc?

\- Jest grudzień, a ja muszę siedzieć w robocie codziennie do szóstego stycznia włącznie, bo ten idiota, mój szef, zapomniał o moim urlopie i pewnie właśnie siedzi w samolocie. Zapomniał, kurwa mać.

\- O stary to bardzo słabo.

\- No co ty kurwa nie powiesz - parsknął w końcu podnosząc twarz z dłoni i rzucając przyjacielowi zirytowane spojrzenie. Już nie chodziło o sam fakt tego, że musiał pracować, bo nawet lubił to co robił i wiedział, że za świąteczne dni dostanie dodatek. Chodziło o to, że miał plany. Bardzo ważne plany, które wliczały jego rodzinę dokładnie na półtora dnia, a później miały być drinki, palemki, słońce i przystojni mężczyźni szukający tego samego co on. Zabawy. Czystej zabawy. Planował to od tak dawna, żył tą ideą, zasłużył na to po tym jak tamten pacan go wykiwał, a teraz szlag trafił wszystko. Miał powód żeby być wkurwionym. - Nie ma to jak samotne święta w mieście.

\- Nie no, nie dramatyzuj aż tak. Przecież możesz zaprosić rodzinę tutaj, jestem pewny, że ani Dan, ani dziewczynki nie będą mieli nic przeciwko, a tak przynajmniej nie będziesz sam po pracy. - Mulat odpalił papierosa automatycznie podając go Louisowi, na co ten uśmiechnął się lekko, jednak już sekundę później znów marszczył brwi w zdenerwowaniu.

\- Gdyby to było takie proste. - Zaciągnął się ostro, czując dym wypełniający płuca. Wiedział, że jego rodzina pewnie sama zaproponuje przyjazd, ale nie do końca chciał ich widzieć. To miał być jego czas, a w żadnym wypadku wizyta szóstki rodzeństwa nie była temu sprzyjająca.

\- Życie jest proste, tylko ty je sobie utrudniasz. A teraz zbieraj tyłek, wychodzimy. - Zayn podniósł się z kanapy z papierosem zwisającym z kącika ust, co powinno wyglądać obrzydliwie, ale to przecież był Malik. Jebana, chodząca perfekcja, którą Louis traktował jak brata, którego do niedawna nie miał. I chyba zaczynał tego żałować. Serio, ten człowiek był najbardziej irytującą istotą na ziemi.

\- Pierdol się, nigdzie nie idę.

\- Och spokojnie kochanie, zamierzam się dzisiaj pieprzyć, ale skoro przestraszyłeś moją pierwszą ofiarę, muszę poszukać kolejnej. A ty mi w tym pomożesz, robiąc za skrzydłowego. Może sam się dzięki temu odstresujesz, a jak nie to przynajmniej się upijesz. No już, szybciutko, idź wcisnąć ten swój ponętny tyłeczek w jakieś lepsze ciuchy i wychodzimy. - I Louis tyle go widział, bo chłopak zniknął w swojej sypialni zapewne zajmując się układaniem włosów.

\- Jak ja cię czasem nienawidzę.

\- Też cię kocham. A teraz ruszaj się!

 

Wychodzenie w stanie skrajnego wkurzenia nie było dobrym pomysłem, o czym przekonał się tak szybko jak opuścili ich budynek i nawet świąteczne iluminacje doprowadzały go do szaleństwa. Uśmiechnięci ludzie w mikołajowych czapeczkach były zachętą od popełnienia kilkudziesięciu brutalnych morderstw, a idący obok niego Zayn tylko wszystko pogarszał. Idiota, założył opaskę z rogami renifera i zmusił Louisa - tak zmusił, szantażem na dodatek, co było ciosem poniżej pasa - do założenia takiej z elfimi uszami. Serio kurwa?

\- Nienawidzę cię - warknął pod nosem, wciskając dłonie głębiej w kieszenie kurtki.

\- Tak wiem, powtarzasz to już nie wiem, który raz dzisiaj. Dotarło. A teraz zamknij jadaczkę, bo muszę się skupić.

\- Czyli czeka nas błądzenie po Londynie, cudownie.

\- Mówiłem, że masz się zamknąć. Mówię serio, jeszcze jedno słowo a przypadkowo wpadniesz pod autobus.

Szatyn zamilkł, bynajmniej nie z powodu strachu przed Malikiem spełniającym swoją groźbę. Co jak co, ale wiedział, że mulat nie był do tego zdolny. Po prostu chciał się przekonać co też ten pacan wymyślił. Były dwie opcje, albo miejsce do którego się udają poprawi mu humor, albo wręcz przeciwnie, jeszcze go pogorszy - tak dało się to zrobić - i wbrew sobie i zdrowemu rozsądkowi miał nadzieję na to drugie. Wtedy mógłby wypominać to przyjacielowi przez długi, długi czas. Tak, niech klub do którego zmierzali okaże się speluną, cuchnącą przetrawionym alkoholem, potem i tanimi papierosami. Pobożne życzenia, przecież to był Malik, oczywiście, że nie wybrał miejsca, które byłoby poniżej jego zdecydowanie zbyt wysokich estetycznych standardów. Nici z wyśmiewania się.

\- Jesteśmy! - Louis podniósł wzrok z chodnika, przyglądając się przez chwilę niczemu niewyróżniającemu się budynkowi. Jedynie mały, neonowy napis odcinający się ostrą zielenią od szarej ściany, mógł wskazywać na to, że było to coś więcej niż budynek mieszkalny.

\- Wasabi? Idziesz wyrywać Japończyków w restauracji z sushi - spytał, unosząc brwi w zdziwieniu, bo może jednak będzie miał powód do żartów. - Wiesz, podobno nie posiadają zbyt dużych sprzętów w spodniach.

\- Jesteś takim niedouczonym idiotą - odpowiedział jedynie mulat, pewnie pukając w masywne drzwi. - Japońska restauracja, dobre sobie - prychnął kiedy te się otworzyły ukazując ciemny korytarz i potężnego mężczyznę zagradzającego przejście. Louis nie był strachliwy, ale ten koleś wyglądał jakby mógł rozgnieść kokosa w drobny mak tylko za pomocą palca wskazującego i kciuka. - Ile dzisiaj, Marvin?

\- Dwieście.

\- Zapowiada się ciekawie - mruknął Zayn podając ochroniarzowi cztery banknoty i ciągnąc Louisa do środka. - Przygotuj się na noc swojego życia, mój mały przyjacielu.

\- Czy ty właśnie zapłaciłeś czterysta funtów za wejście do jakiegoś klubu? - Stwierdzenie, że szatyn był zdziwiony było dużym niedopowiedzeniem. Malik szastający pieniędzmi w taki sposób i płacący za niego nie był normalnym zjawiskiem. - Sprzedałeś ostatnio jakieś swoje obrazy i się nie chwaliłeś, czy może w czasie kiedy byłem w pracy obrabowałeś bank? Skąd masz taką kasę?

\- Napady na banki są poniżej mojego poziomu, za kogo ty mnie uważasz? I tak, sprzedałem obrazy. Dokładniej całą ostatnią wystawę, jakiś magnat stwierdził, że będą idealnie pasować do jego domku wakacyjnego. - Szli przez ciemny korytarz, oświetlony jedynie zielonymi światełkami LED przy podłodze, przez co Louis mógł jedynie wyobrazić sobie ten zadowolony uśmieszek na twarzy mężczyzny, ale był pewny, że tam był. Pieprzony. Jak on go nienawidził. - I to nie jest jakiś klub. - Dotarli do kolejnych drzwi przy których równie ogromny ochroniarz zeskanował ich dowody, co szatynowi wydało się dziwne ale nie skomentował pod ostrym spojrzeniem przyjaciela, który po dopełnieniu formalności pociągnął go do kolejnego pomieszczenia. - To mój drogi, jest najlepszy klub w całym mieście. A sądząc po cenie, dzisiaj będziemy świadkami kilku naprawdę dobrych pokazów. Podziękujesz mi jutro.

Louis chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył, bo muzyka uderzyła w niego nagle i mocno na chwile dezorientując. Zajęło mu moment przyzwyczajenie się nie tylko do głośnych basów, ale również do migoczących świateł, ale kiedy w końcu odzyskał ostrość widzenia i w miarę sprawne myślenie, zachłysnął się powietrzem. Mulat śmiał się obok niego, chociaż szatyn nie mógł tego usłyszeć z wiadomych względów. Skanował pomieszczenie rozszerzonymi oczami, bo nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego, a przecież odwiedził sporo klubów. Jednak ten zdecydowanie się wyróżniał i wcale nie chodziło o ruszający się na parkiecie poniżej tłum, bo jak się okazało stali na balkonie otaczającym całe miejsce. Nie, to nie było takie dziwne, nawet jeśli był to ostatni piątek przed świętami a mikołajkowe czapki i opaski podobne do tych, które sami mieli na sobie były integralnym elementem garderoby każdego. Nie. To w dalszym ciągu nie odbiegało od obrazu gejowskiego klubu. Ale podświetlone podesty z rurami i scena, już tak. Kolejne ostre zderzenie z rzeczywistością nie było przyjemne.

\- Malik co do chuja?! - Krzyknął do podrygującego w rytm muzyki chłopaka, który spojrzał na niego iskrzącymi oczami. - Wziąłeś mnie do klubu ze streaptizem? Ocipiałeś do reszty? Wiesz, że tego nie znoszę! - Darł się, teraz już naprawdę wkurwiony, a mulat skwitował to jedynie uśmieszkiem.

\- Zupełnie nie rozumiem z jakiego powodu. No dalej Tommo, popatrzysz na pięknych chłopców, napijesz się, odstresujesz, a ja w tym czasie znajdę mężczyznę mojego życia na ten wieczór. Będzie fajnie!

Fajnie? Louis bardzo w to wątpił, ale jedynie westchnął ciężko i podążył za Malikiem w dół, aby po chwili znaleźć się przy obleganym barze z drinkiem w dłoni. Pociągnął łyk alkoholu plując na siebie w myślach za zgodzenie się na wyjście z przyjacielem. To nigdy nie kończyło się dobrze, a już szczególnie nie kiedy Zayn próbował go odstresować. Mieli zupełnie różne spojrzenia na ten temat, i to nie tak, że Louis nie lubił imprez, bo je uwielbiał, po prostu od zawsze stronił od klubów, które oprócz muzyki i alkoholu miały w ofercie rozbierających się za pieniądze mężczyzn, bądź tańczących za pieniądze mężczyzn. Jeden pieron. Nie lubił tego, nie chciał brać w tym udziału i do dzisiaj mu się udawało. A myślał, że ciężko będzie jeszcze bardziej pogorszyć jego i tak zjebany humor. Cóż, nie doceniał Malika i zamierzał mu to wypominać do usranej śmierci. O ile przetrwa ten wieczór, co było bardzo wątpliwe.

 

Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło, nie chciał patrzeć na zegarek, a obliczanie tego po ilości drinków mijało się z celem, bo przez wypitą wcześniej kawę alkohol praktycznie w ogóle na niego nie działał, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Zaynie wesoło podrygującym na parkiecie. Louis pociągnął kolejny łyk, starając się unikać patrzenia na podesty co póki co wychodziło mu całkiem nieźle - być może dlatego, że wymógł na przyjacielu znalezienie miejsca, z którego nie będzie mógł ich widzieć - i westchnął ciężko, kiedy zauważył barczystego, ogolonego na łyso faceta z tatuażem pajęczyny na szyi, który dołączył do mulata na parkiecie. Nie, zdecydowanie nie zgadzał się na wpuszenie kogoś takiego do ich mieszkania. Dopił drinka i wstał poprawiając koszulkę, ruszył przez tańczących, żeby dostać się do Zayna, zanim ten wiedziony alkoholem zrobi coś głupiego. Na tym polegało bycie skrzydłowym Malika, nie chodziło o pomaganie mu w zdobywaniu ofiary, ale o odganianie natrętów, bo z tym pierwszym radził sobie znakomicie. To nie powinno nazywać się byciem skrzydłowym tylko przyzwoitką, psia jego mać.

\- Odbijany! - Krzyknął do typka odpychając go od tańczącego mulata, który nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na zmianę partnera. - Malik, ostrzegam cię, albo znajdziesz sobie kogoś kto nie wygląda jak uciekinier z kryminału, albo zabieram cię do domu, po czym zwiążę cię i wsadzę ci wibrator w tyłek na całą noc. Miej ty trochę gustu. - Dla podkreślenia słów zacisnął mocniej dłonie na biodrach mężczyzny, na co ten wygiął się i jęknął. Louis parsknął śmiechem. - Opanuj tyłek, perwersie ty mały, i pośpiesz się z tym szukaniem mężczyzny twojego życia na ten wieczór. Nie wiem ile jeszcze wytrzymam.

\- Dramatyzujesz, jak zawsze. A teraz spadaj, nie ma opcji, żebym kogoś znalazł jeśli wciąż tu będziesz, wyglądając jak zazdrosny chłopak.

Wedle życzenia Malika zostawił go na parkiecie i wrócił do baru, z niezadowoleniem stwierdzając, że jego miejsce zostało zajęte. Szlag by to trafił, teraz nie miał wyboru, żeby wciąż móc pilnować przyjaciela musiał usiąść z widokiem na scenę, co mu się wcale nie uśmiechało. W ogóle. Naprawdę nie chciał patrzeć na występujących na niej mężczyzn. Nie miał nic do ich zawodu, po prostu to nie była jego bajka. Zrezygnowany zajął wysoki stołek i zamówił kolejnego drinka, mając nadzieję, że żaden występ nie zacznie się zanim ta oferma nie znajdzie swojego dzisiejszego pieprzenia. Mylił się, jak zawsze zresztą jeśli chodziło o pogorszenie swojego humoru. Nadzieja matką głupich i wcale nie kocha swoich dzieci. A przynajmniej nie kochała Louisa, bo kiedy intro kolejnego kawałka popłynęło z głośników, a tłum zaczął wiwatować, wiedział, że będzie zmuszony do obserwowania kolejnego chłopaka robiącego z siebie kawałek mięsa za pieniądze.

Zamierzał po prostu to ignorować, ale reakcja ludzi spowodowała, że jego ciekawość wzięła górę i wbrew sobie spojrzał na scenę. I cóż, nieładnie zakrztusił się alkoholem, bo co do cholery?! Ktoś wyglądający w taki sposób nie powinien znajdować się w takim miejscu wystawiając swoje ciało na widok setek oczu. Nie. Ten młody mężczyzna powinien leżeć w miękkiej pościeli na łóżku Louisa i wić się pod wpływem jego dotyku, a nie obscenicznie owijać wokół stalowej rury. Bardzo obscenicznie, jeśli szatyn miał być szczery. Długie, blade nogi owinięte wokół drążka w mocnym chwycie, biodra i tors falujący w rytm muzyki, głowa odrzucona do tyłu, odsłaniająca gładką szyję, duże dłonie wędrujące figlarnie po błyszczącej skórze, ostra szczęka, małe różki w długich włosach i ponętny uśmiech. Louis czuł jak robi mu się gorąco, a w ustach zasycha i musiał się napić, klnąc na siebie w głowie, bo od kiedy takie coś na niego działało? No właśnie nie działało, zazwyczaj reagował skrzywieniem, prychnięciem i odwróceniem wzroku, ale tym razem był pewny, że nawet nie mrugał. A już na pewno tego nie robił, kiedy brunet opadł kolanami na scenę, przywierając plecami do rurami i splatając dłonie nad głową, podczas gdy jego biodra nie przestawały kreślić zmysłowych ósemek. Niech piekło pochłonie Malika i jego debilne pomysły. Wiedział, że przepadł, kiedy przez ułamek sekundy złapał gorące spojrzenie tancerza i te oczy wyssały z niego całe powietrze.

Chciał go. Kurwa.

\- Kto to był? - Spytał barmana kiedy występ się skończył, a chłopak zniknął na zapleczu, nie zbierając ani jednego banknotu z tych rzucanych mu na scenę.

\- Nasza mała gwiazdka. Dzieciak potrafi podnieść temperaturę w pomieszczeniu samym spojrzeniem, tłum go kocha i za każdym razem gdy występuje mamy największy utarg. - Mężczyzna oparł się o ladę ignorując czekających na swoje drinki klientów i spojrzał na Louisa krytycznie. - Ale muszę cię zmartwić, jeśli miałeś zamiar zabrać go ze sobą, to nie masz na to szans. Nie spotyka się z klientami, tańczy i znika, żeby pojawić się niespodziewanie kilka dni później.

\- Pytałem o to kim był, a nie o streszczenie jego życia zawodowego tutaj. - Posłał barmanowi swoje najbardziej mordercze spojrzenie i w końcu otrzymał swoją odpowiedź.

\- Spokojnie koleś, chciałem cię tylko ostrzec. Nazywa się Harry Styles.

Harry Styles, powtórzył Louis w myślach posyłając mężczyźnie mały uśmiech. Cóż, polowanie czas zacząć. Niech szczęście będzie po jego stronie, bo cholera jasna, właśnie miał zamiar puścić w niepamięć wszystko, czego się trzymał przez ostatnie lata. Nie chodził do klubów ze streaptizem, nie umawiał się ze streaptizerami, a właśnie siedział w takim i obmyślał plan, jak wyrwać jednego z tancerzy. Cudnie. Nie sądził, że upadnie tak nisko, ale coś mu mówiło, że Harry Styles nie tylko będzie cudownym trofeum i prezentem na Święta - bo tak, Louis zamierzał mieć go jeszcze przed Bożym Narodzeniem - ale również będzie wart całego wysiłku jaki w to włoży.

 

Kilka minut po poznaniu tożsamości pierwszego i jedynego tancerza, którego występ widział w swoim życiu, wsadził rozchichotanego Zayna i jego odrobinę mniej pijanego towarzysza do taksówki samemu postanawiając zaczekać chwilę przed powrotem do mieszkania. Co jak co, nie chciał natknąć się na coś czego nie mógłby odzobaczyć. Nie, dzisiaj zdecydowanie nie miał na to ochoty. Oparł się o ścianę przy wylocie z bocznej uliczki i przeszukiwał kieszenie w próbie znalezienia zapalniczki. Na marne. Był pewny, że miał przynajmniej jedną zanim przyszli do klubu i jedynym logicznym wytłumaczeniem był Malik przywłaszczający ją sobie w którymś momencie. Jak zawsze. Cholera, chciało mu się palić, w zasadzie musiał zapalić, żeby choć spróbować się uspokoić. Bo tak, wciąż był rozgrzany i zszokowany swoim zainteresowaniem tancerzem. Ale jak wiadomo, palić bez ognia się nie dało, dlatego zrezygnowany rozejrzał się po - jak na złość - pustej ulicy. Świetnie. Był już gotowy zapukać do drzwi klubu i spytać Marvina, czy jak tam się zwał ochroniarz, o ogień, kiedy z ciemnej uliczki wyszedł nie kto inny a Harry Styles we własnej osobie. I na dodatek między wargami miał zapalonego papierosa. Szczęście sprzyjało Louisowi jak widać. Najwyższa pora, ten dzień był wykańczająco wkurwiający.

\- Przepraszam! Poczekaj! - Zawołał za oddalającym się chłopakiem, który spiął się nieznacznie, zanim spojrzał na niego przez ramię. I jeśli wzrok mógłby zabijać, Louis leżałby trupem w momencie w którym ich oczy się spotkały.

\- Spierdalaj, nie umawiam się z klientami. - Szatyn zmarszczył brwi na agresywny ton, tak niepasujący do młodej, łagodnej twarzy, ale postanowił tego nie komentować. Wyglądało na to, że barman miał rację, co wcale nie zniechęciło Louisa. Cóż, taki już był, jeśli czegoś chciał potrafił zrobić wszystko, żeby to dostać, a jeśli granie niezainteresowanego miało mu pomóc, to czemu nie?

\- Cieszę się, ale nie o to chodzi. Masz może ognia? Mój przyjaciel idiota zajebał moją zapalniczkę, a strasznie chce mi się palić - rzucił luźno, machając nieodpalonym papierosem, żeby potwierdzić swoje słowa. Starał się wyglądać tak niegroźnie jak tylko mógł i chyba mu się udało, bo brunet westchnął ciężko, robiąc kilka kroków w jego stronę, jednocześnie przeszukując kieszenie wyglądającego na drogi płaszcza.

\- Jasne, trzymaj. - Louis sprawnie przejął małą zapalniczkę i, z nieukrywaną radością, przyłożył płomień do papierosa. - I wybacz tamto, po prostu zazwyczaj zaczepiają mnie napalone dupki.

\- Nie żebym się im nie dziwił, ale nachodzenie kogoś to przesada, więc nie ma sprawy. Sam pewnie zareagowałbym podobnie na twoim miejscu, ewentualnie dołożyłbym argument w postaci pięści. - Wzruszył ramionami oddając przedmiot i niby przypadkiem musnął długie palce. - W każdym razie, dzięki za ogień, nie wiem jakbym bez tego wytrzymał. Wiesz, wizyta w tym miejscu nieco mnie rozstroiła, a przez najbliższe pół godziny nie mogę wrócić do domu. - Cierpiętnicze westchnięcie wyrwało się z jego ust, chociaż wcale nie zamierzał tego robić. No może odrobinę, ale naprawdę irytowało go, że musi czekać, aż wspólne przestrzenie mieszkania będą wolne od pieprzących się facetów.

\- Nie możesz?

\- Teoretycznie mogę, ale jakoś nie mam ochoty oglądać nagich facetów…

\- Brzmi jak hipokryzja w ustach kogoś, kto właśnie był w klubie z ledwo ubranymi tancerzami - przerwał mu Harry, lekko ironicznym tonem, za który wcale go nie winił. To nawet było zabawne.

\- Prawda? Najzabawniejsze jest to, że zazwyczaj omijam takie miejsca szerokim łukiem, bo to po prostu nie moja bajka, ale mój współlokator chciał poprawić mi humor i oto jestem! - Zaśmiał się nieco wymuszenie, bo cóż, ogólny bilans tej nocy wcale nie był pozytywny. - Jak widać, jego plan nie bardzo się powiódł, chociaż jeśli mam być szczery, ostatni i jedyny występ, który widziałem był całkiem interesujący. Można powiedzieć, że gdyby wszystkie tak wyglądały mógłbym przekonać się do oglądania tego częściej. - Nie był pewny czy nie przesadził, to był bardzo nie subtelny flirt, ale kto nie ryzykuje ten nie wygrywa, prawda? Uśmiechnął się znacząco do palącego w milczeniu chłopaka, który przeszywał go zamyślonym spojrzeniem, i również zaciągnął się gryzącym dymem. Miał dwa wyjścia i żadne nie było idealne, ale musiał wybrać. Ciekawe czy to zadziała? Jeśli nie, zawsze może wrócić następnego dnia i spróbować ponownie. - W każdym razie, dzięki za ogień i za umilenie wieczoru. Trzymaj się!

Odepchnął się od ściany i ruszył przed siebie pewnym krokiem. Spacer do domu mimo wszystko nie był złym pomysłem. Zajęłoby mu to wystarczająco czasu, że na pewno nie wpadnie na Malika i jego towarzysza w negliżu, a przy odrobinie szczęścia, również nie będzie musiał słuchać ich odgłosów. No i alkohol odrobinę wyparuje z jego krwioobiegu, co było dobre, zważywszy na fakt, że jutro musiał być w biurze.

\- Nie mówiłeś, że nie możesz pokazać się w domu przez najbliższe pół godziny? - Louis z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech, na dźwięk lekko zachrypniętego głosu i kroków, które zabrzmiały za nim. Zadziałało.

\- Racja, ale idąc na piechotę zajmie mi to więcej czasu, więc nie powinienem natknąć się na nic niepożądanego - rzucił przez ramię, przystając, aby Harry mógł się z nim zrównać.

\- W sumie. Nie wolałbyś jednak przeczekać w jakimś ciepłym miejscu zamiast włóczyć się po nocy po mieście?

\- Czy ty, mój drogi Harry, proponujesz mi coś konkretnego czy teoretyzujesz? - Rzucił zaczepnie, dopiero chwilę później zdając sobie sprawę z faktu, że użył imienia chłopaka, którego nie powinien znać.

\- Barmani jednak są zbyt gadatliwi. - Chłopak pokręcił głową wciąż się uśmiechając i Louis zanotował sobie, żeby kiedyś dowiedzieć się, skąd wiedział, kto wyjawił mu jego tożsamość. - Ale skoro ty już znasz moje imię, to chyba w porządku jeśli ja spytam o twoje, prawda? I tak, proponuję ci konkretnego kebaba jeśli masz ochotę.

\- A wydawało mi się, że mówiłeś, że nie spotykasz się z klientami - prychnął, rzucając brunetowi wyzywające spojrzenie, bo czemu nie? Póki co wszystko szło po jego myśli.

\- Bo tego nie robię, ale ty wydajesz się niegroźny, a ja naprawdę nie lubię jeść sam. - Niegroźny? Louis lekko zjeżył się na to określenie, bo może owszem, był niższy od mężczyzny, ale to nic nie znaczyło. Postanowił to jednak zignorować nie dając mu satysfakcji i po prostu patrzył na chłopaka uważnie. Być może to wcale nie będzie takie proste, jak wydawało mu się jeszcze chwilę temu. Cóż, podobno o najlepsze rzeczy trzeba się starać, a Harry Styles był bez wątpienia z najwyższej półki. - No dalej, co ci szkodzi… eee, twoje imię?

\- Louis. Louis Tomlinson. To gdzie ten kebab?

 


	2. 2. Christmas tastes like Wasabi

Pobudka w pustym, zimnym łóżku, z lekkim bólem głowy i z czosnkowym posmakiem w ustach nie była tym, co lubił, a jeśli dodać do tego zirytowanie i krążące w żyłach podniecenie to już w ogóle nie miał ochoty wracać do rzeczywistości. Niestety, był dorosłym, odpowiedzialnym mężczyzną, z pracą, której nie mógł tak po prostu olać, bo nie po to harował jak wół, żeby zostać zwolnionym, ot tak, przez jakiegoś tancerza o niezwykłych zielonych oczach. Bo tak, oczywiście, że to wszystko była wina Harry’ego Stylesa, z którym to spędził całkiem zabawnie czas w małej kebabowni mogąc bez skrępowania przyglądać się w jak obsceniczny sposób chłopak jadł fast fooda. Co prawda w jego wyobrażeniach znajdowali się raczej w sypialni i ten różowy język wysuwał się po coś innego niż niezbyt zdrowe jedzenie, ale nie zamierzał narzekać. Przy tym rozchwianym stoliku, szybko załapał, że skoro jakimś cudem dostał się w łaski bruneta to powinien to dobrze wykorzystać. I zamierzał to zrobić, bo oprócz tego, że chłopak był niesamowicie pociągający to okazał się również interesującym towarzyszem rozmowy.

Czyli to już było oficjalne, Louis Tomlinson, którego noga do poprzedniego wieczoru nie stanęła w żadnym klubie z tancerzami, zamierzał zapolować na jednego z nich. Niesłychane, sam do końca w to nie wierzył, ale z drugiej strony nie zamierzał nic z tym zrobić. Ciągnęło go do Stylesa i niech go piekło pochłonie, jeśli nie zrobi wszystkiego, co może, żeby znaleźć się blisko niego. Jak, naprawdę blisko. Nawet, jeśli oznaczało to powrót do Wasabi, chociaż tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia czy chłopak tam dzisiaj będzie. Najwyżej wypije drinka czy dwa i wróci do domu. Ale zanim to nastąpi musiał się zwlec z łóżka, co wcale nie było takie proste. W sumie mógł poleżeć jeszcze z pięć minut i powyobrażać sobie kilka bardzo przyjemnych rzeczy. Tak, to był dobry pomysł.

\- Tomlinson pokrako, ruszaj tyłek, bo spóźnisz się do pracy! - I nici z marzeń o dużych dłoniach i bladej skórze. Po jaką cholerę godził się na mieszkanie z tym utrapieniem zwanym Zaynem Malikiem? Gdyby go nie było, miałby ciszę i spokój, mógłby chodzić po mieszkaniu nago i nie musiałby się bać, że zastanie mulata w dwuznacznej sytuacji, no i przede wszystkim byłby sam jak palec. Ewentualnie obecność chłopaka nie była wcale taka zła. - No już, wstawaj, bo śniadanie ostygnie! - Ciemna głowa z rozwichrzonymi włosami pojawiła się w drzwiach i Louis mógł z łatwością stwierdzić, że przyjaciel miał dobrą noc. Nawet bardzo dobrą. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że wspominał coś o śniadaniu.

\- Czekaj, ty gotowałeś?

\- Zwariowałeś? Jeszcze mi życie miłe. Liam gotował, mamy naleśniki i bekon i jajecznicę, mówię ci ruszaj tyłek, bo się zmarnuje.

\- Czekaj, kim jest Liam?

\- No ten chłopak z wczoraj. Wiesz, chyba go zatrzymam na dłużej. - Świat zwariował, Malik zamierzał zatrzymać jednonocną przygodę na dłużej. Louis zapewne jeszcze spał. Nie, raczej nie, uszczypnął się dla pewności i bolało jak diabli. - No chodźże, poznasz go.

\- Ciebie już do reszty powaliło?

\- Nie, jestem całkowicie poważny. Ty też powinieneś przestać się wygłupiać, bo zaraz spóźnisz się do pracy. No ruszaj się, no!

\- Podmienili go jak nic - mruknął wyplątując się z pościeli, bo czy tego chciał czy nie, jego przyjaciel miał rację. Jeśli nie ruszy tyłka to się spóźni.

 

Sam nie wiedział, w jaki sposób znalazł się przed niepozornym budynkiem z małym zielonym napisem, ale właśnie stał przed nim powoli wypalając papierosa. Nie planował tego, po prostu się stało. Być może miało to coś wspólnego z jakże irytującym dniem w pracy, który był zdecydowanie zbyt stresujący jak na okres przedświąteczny, przecież nikt normalny nie potrzebował wtedy projektu domu. Co prawda już dawno doszedł do wniosku, że ich klienci mieli nierówno pod sufitem, jednak proszenie o zaprojektowanie domku wakacyjnego na Malediwach w grudniu to była przesada. Szczególnie, jeśli architekt nie dostał urlopu i nie pojedzie na swoje wymarzone wakacje. Także tak, ten dzień był nad wyraz irytujący i chyba właśnie z tego powodu Louis znajdował się tam gdzie się znajdował. Przynajmniej tak to tłumaczył w swojej głowie Malikowi, który na pewno - jeśli się o tym dowie, czego nie zrobi, już Tomlinson się o to postara - chciałby znać jego pobudki.

\- Zupełnie mi odbiło - mruknął, wyrzucając niedopałek i pukając w drzwi, by po raz kolejny stanąć twarzą w twarz z olbrzymim ochroniarzem. - Ile dzisiaj Marvin?

\- Dwieście.

Przeszedł ponownie przez całą procedurę skanowania dokumentów, w myślach burząc się na zawyżone ceny. Tylko w myślach, bo naprawdę nie miał ochoty na bliskie spotkanie z pięściami jak arbuzy. Podziękuje. Lubił swoją twarz.

Wnętrze klubu po raz kolejny przywitało go podestami, zielonymi światłami i rozochoconym tłumem, co zignorował kierując się prosto do baru i znajomego barmana, który był bardzo zajęty badaniem migdałków jakiegoś młodego chłopaka. To było dość gorące, ale Louis miał do niego sprawę, więc bardzo niegrzecznie uderzył dłonią w blat tuż obok nich, powodując, że obaj odskoczyli ze zdziwionymi minami.

\- Serio? Tak w pracy? Ludzie chcą się napić - rzucił, uśmiechając się złośliwie na rumieniec pokrywający twarz towarzysza barmana. Słodkie maleństwo było odrobinę nieśmiałe z tego, co mógł zauważyć. I zupełnie nie w jego typie. Za niski, zbyt wątły, bez zielonych oczu i loczków. Nah. - Zaraz będziecie mogli wrócić do przerwanej czynności, potrzebuję po prostu drinka i informacji. Im szybciej to dostanę, tym szybciej dam wam spokój.

\- Zaraz dostaniesz swojego drinka. Nie musiałeś być tak niegrzeczny.

\- Niegrzecznym jest oddawanie się przyjemnościom podczas pracy.

\- Mam przerwę.

\- To wyjdź zza baru człowieku i idźcie do łazienki, a nie wprowadzasz klientów w błąd. - Młody chłopak przypatrujący się w milczeniu ich wymianie zdań, słysząc to po prostu pisnął i zniknął w tłumie. - Oops.

\- No i wystraszyłeś mi pieprzenie. Powinienem cię wpisać na czarną listę. - Barman pokręcił głową, ale wciąż się uśmiechał, więc Louis nie miał się, o co martwić. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

\- Odpuść, obaj wiemy, że tego nie zrobisz. Jestem Louis. - Wyciągnął dłoń ponad ladą, a chłopak po chwili wahania oddał uścisk. Mocno. Odrobinę zbyt mocno jak na jego gust.

\- Alan. A więc Louis, co dziś tu robisz? Oprócz odganiania moich potencjalnych zdobyczy? - Drink, dokładnie taki sam jak wczorajszego wieczoru, wylądował przed nim w idealnym momencie, bo właśnie przez przypadek spojrzał na jeden z podestów. Nie, zdecydowanie tancerze nie byli w jego stylu. Dalej tego nie lubił, a mimo wszystko wrócił drugą noc z rzędu. - Nie mów mi, że jesteś tu dla Harry’ego.

\- To aż tak oczywiste?

\- Stary, prawie zwróciłeś wczorajszy obiad, kiedy zobaczyłeś Patricka, nie żebym się dziwił mi też się nie podoba, wczoraj wyglądałeś jakbyś chciał stąd uciec jak najdalej się da, a dziś proszę, jesteś ponownie. Oczywista oczywistość, jeśli mam być szczery. Szkoda tylko, że marnujesz czas.

\- Nie ma go dzisiaj? - To byłoby naprawdę niefortunne gdyby przyszedł tu na marne.

\- Jest, ale naprawdę nie masz szans.

\- Zobaczymy - mruknął, unosząc ponownie drinka do ust i starając się nie patrzeć na podesty ani scenę. Nie po to tu przyszedł.

 

Zupełnie jak poprzedniej nocy reakcja tłumu dała Louisowi wskazówkę, że dzieje się coś interesującego. A że jedyną interesującą go rzeczą był pewien konkretny tancerz, który właśnie wchodził na scenę uśmiechając się delikatnie, to inna sprawa. Nie odrywał od niego wzroku, nawet gdyby chciał nie byłby w stanie zbyt zauroczony zmysłowymi ruchami. Prowokacyjnymi ruchami i tym spojrzeniem, które jakimś cudem znalazło go wśród wiwatującego tłumu i nie opuściło nawet na sekundę. Mały kokieciarz, niech go szlag, doskonale wiedział, co robi. Znów zaschło mu w ustach, ale na szczęście nowy drink pojawił się obok jego ręki i ostatkiem zdrowego rozsądku pomyślał o daniu napiwku Alanowi. Była to ostatnia świadoma myśl, zanim jego umysł zaczął produkować coraz to nowe sceny z chłopakiem, który obscenicznie przejeżdżał po wargach językiem, ciągle się w niego wpatrując i ciągle ruszając się w taki sposób, że Louis ledwo mógł usiedzieć na miejscu. To powinno być zabronione, te pewne ruchy, bijący od niego seksapil, kokieteria i pewność siebie. Nikt poza Louisem nie powinien tego oglądać. Nikt, a już na pewno nie nabuzowany hormonami i alkoholem - i bóg raczy wiedzieć, czym jeszcze - tłum ludzi. Występ zakończył się o wiele za szybko, efektownym wygięciem na rurze, perskim okiem puszczonym prosto do Louisa, od którego zawrzała mu krew i szybkim zejściem ze sceny. Mały skurczybyk, zrobił to specjalnie. I po raz kolejny zignorował leżące na scenie pieniądze. Co było dziwne, zważywszy, że tancerze utrzymywali się z napiwków.

\- Dzięki Alan, na mnie już czas - krzyknął do barmana, wkładając mu w dłoń banknot o stanowczo za wysokim nominale jak na dwa drinki, które wypił, ale miał to gdzieś.

\- Ty serio przychodzisz tylko dla niego - zaśmiał się mężczyzna, wychylając się przez ladę i całując go przelotnie w policzek. - Do zobaczenia!

Chłodne powietrze było naprawdę orzeźwiające, szczególnie po zaduchu, który panował, wewnątrz, ale małe, wirujące na wietrze płatki śniegu to było za dużo. Owiną się ciaśniej kurtką, złorzecząc na siebie za zostawienie szalika w mieszkaniu i wyciągnął papierosa, odpalając go już skostniałymi palcami. Nie lubił zimna. Naprawdę go nie lubił. Dlatego miał jechać na rejs po tropikalnych krajach, żeby, choć raz uciec od angielskiej zimy. Nie wyszło, ale jak na to teraz patrzył nie bardzo żałował.

\- To zaczyna podchodzić pod stalking - znajomy głos odezwał się gdzieś obok, kiedy Louis był w połowie drugiego papierosa, ale jego jedyną reakcją był mały uśmiech. Wciąż czuł się nabuzowany po oglądaniu występu chłopaka, nawet minusowa temperatura go nie otrzeźwiła, więc wolał milczeć. W przeciwnym wypadku powiedziałby coś, co na sto procent odstraszyłoby Harry’ego. - Poczęstujesz mnie? Moje się skończyły.

\- Nie jesteś czasem za młody by palić? - Mruknął, wyciągając w stronę chłopaka prawie pełną paczkę, z której ten zgrabnie wysupłał jednego papierosa.

\- Proszę cię - prychnął tamten odpalając go i zaciągając się dymem, który przytrzymał w płucach dłużej niż normalnie. - Tylko wyglądam jak dzieciak.

\- Zaręczam ci, że daleko ci do wyglądania jak dzieciak - powiedział zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język i teraz pozostało mu tylko modlić się, żeby Styles nie odebrał tego w niewłaściwy sposób i nie posłał go do diabła, jak to zazwyczaj robił z natarczywymi klientami.

\- Nie żeby ci się to nie podobało.

\- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem. - Cóż nawet nie śmiał pomyśleć o czymś podobnym. Tak szczerze, uważał, że jeśli komuś nie podobało się to jak chłopak tańczył, powinien natychmiast udać się do lekarza. Psychiatry najlepiej. Uśmiechnął się na tą myśl, lecz szybko spoważniał, nie chcąc by brunet pomyślał, że się z niego nabijał. - Jesteś typem wrednego kusiciela, prawda?

\- Poniekąd.

\- Poniekąd, mówi. - Tym razem to on prychnął, bo cholera ten taniec z zielonymi oczami przyklejonymi do niego przez cały czas był podręcznikowym przykładem wrednego kusicielstwa. Mały dupek najwidoczniej świetnie się bawił widząc frustrację Louisa, bo zachichotał. - Swoją drogą, jak to jest, że nie zbierasz napiwków, które te napalone hieny ci rzucają?

\- Nie potrzebuję ich. I hieny, naprawdę Louis? - To była interesująca informacja i gdyby nie wymijający ton, szatyn zacząłby drążyć, ale tylko wyrzucił niedopałek na pokrytą wodą z rozpuszczonego śniegu ulicę i w końcu odwrócił się twarzą do chłopaka.

\- Ewentualnie sępy. Zwał jak zwał. - Uśmiechnął się na kolejny chichot i po raz kolejny postanowił zaryzykować. - Jest cholernie zimno, nie masz ochoty na gorącą czekoladę?

\- Coś proponujesz? - Młody tancerz po raz kolejny zaciągnął się dymem i spojrzał na niego spod zmrużonych powiek. Louis musiał to dobrze rozegrać. Bardzo dobrze, sądząc po nagle nieco bardziej spiętej postawie jego towarzysza.

\- Wiesz, mógłbym spróbować namówić cię na pójście do mnie, szczególnie, że mój współlokator idiota wyjechał, ale zdecydowanie wolę sobie nie grabić, więc co powiesz na jakąś miłą kawiarenkę?

\- Druga opcja podoba mi się dużo bardziej. Prowadź. Ciekawi mnie gdzie znajdziesz miejsce serwujące gorącą czekoladę o pierwszej nad ranem w sobotnią noc. - Czy ten młodzik właśnie go podpuszczał? Bo jeśli tak, to nieźle się na tym przejedzie.

\- Spokojna twoja rozczochrana, coś się znajdzie. - Louis uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i zamówił taksówkę. Co, jak co, ale nie miał zamiaru spacerować w takim zimnie.

 

Filiżanka przyjemnie grzała w dłonie a siedzący naprzeciwko niego chłopak, wyglądał zbyt uroczo rozglądając się po małym, zagraconym wnętrzu. Cóż, swego czasu, jeszcze na studiach Louis miał okres, kiedy mało sypiał i większość nocy spędzał na włóczeniu się po londyńskich ulicach. Dzięki temu znał miasto lepiej niż niejeden rodowity mieszkaniec i również miał w zanadrzu miejsca takie jak to. Wciśnięta między imprezowanie w Soho mała kawiarnia serwowała gorące napoje w rozsądnych cenach przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, co nie raz nie dwa okazało się dla niego ratunkiem. Teraz siedział, wdychając aromat pomarańczowej czekolady i uśmiechał się wyniośle do Harry’ego, który nadal wyglądał na wstrząśniętego.

\- Jak to możliwe, że nigdy nie słyszałem o tym miejscu?! - Oburzył się po raz kolejny, a Louis jedynie pokręcił głową, bo jak takie zachowanie mogło być w jego oczach urocze? Podejrzewał, że musiał uderzyć się w głowę i coś mu się poprzestawiało, bo zazwyczaj irytował się na takie coś praktycznie od razu.

\- Nie wiem Haroldzie, może zadajesz się z nieodpowiednimi ludźmi? - Wzruszył ramionami w końcu decydując się upić łyk ze swojej filiżanki. Wyborna jak zawsze. Dlaczego tak rzadko tu przychodził, skoro to była zdecydowanie najlepsza gorąca czekolada w mieście? A tak. Wspomnienia. Niech je szlag trafi. Właśnie tworzył nowe.

\- Prawdopodobnie masz rację, moi znajomi raczej nie bywają w takich miejscach, Lewis. - Sprawnie odgryzł się Harry i skopiował jego ruch, jęcząc prawie, że obscenicznie, kiedy czuł smak napoju. Nie powinien tego robić. Nie w obecności Louisa, na boga. Był tylko człowiekiem, jak do diabła miał to znieść spokojnie? Nie dało się. No nie dało. - Cholera, to jest…

\- Pozwól, że pomogę. Nieziemskie, niesamowite, wyborne, magiczne, orgazmiczne…?

\- Jestem pewien, że to ostatnie słowo nie istnieje, ale tak, wszystko to.  

\- Oczywiście, że istnieje, ty niedouczony człowieku. Chociaż można też powiedzieć orgastyczne, ale to i tak za wysoka szkoła jazdy jak na ciebie.

I tak rozpoczęli naprawdę żywiołową dyskusję, która ze słowotwórstwa płynnie przeszła na inne tematy. Louis naprawdę był pod wrażeniem wiedzy bruneta, który bez problemu potrafił prowadzić dyskusję dosłownie o wszystkim. To było pasjonujące, widzieć człowieka, który zarabia tańcząc przed śliniącymi się facetami, i jednocześnie jest tak inteligentny i obeznany. Jedno nie pasowało do drugiego, nie w odczuciu szatyna. Po prostu nie. To nie było możliwe, żeby ten chłopak nie miał większych planów i ambicji niż praca w klubie. Być może tak dorabiał do studiów, żeby odciążyć rodzinę i mieć na swoje wydatki? Może o to chodziło? Ale wtedy zbierałby napiwki, prawda? To było popieprzone i Louis nie mógł tego zostawić, wciąż to maglował w głowie, chociaż na zewnątrz nie dawał po sobie nic znać. Chciał po prostu zrozumieć tego chłopaka, czy to tak dużo?

Wyszli, kiedy zaczynało świtać i do Louisa dotarło, że za kilka godzin musi być w biurze - co za idiotyzm otwierać w niedzielę, ale wolał nie kłócić się z szefem - i jeśli nie chce wyglądać i zachowywać się jak zombie, powinien położyć się, chociaż na chwilę. Na dobrą sprawę niemądre było zarywanie nocy, ale towarzystwo Stylesa było naprawdę przyjemne, mimo tego huraganu, który wywoływał w jego wnętrzu. Zupełnie go nie rozumiał, ale było za późno - bądź wcześnie sądząc po sprzątaczach na ulicach - żeby o tym myśleć.

\- Jak mi się nie chce pracować - mruknął odpalając papierosa i częstując chłopaka jednym.

\- Pracujesz w niedzielę?

\- Takie życie, jak twój szef zapomina o twoim urlopie, wyjeżdża i zostawia ci wszystkie zmiany w biurze, które nielogicznie ma być otwarte codziennie. Zaczynam poważnie myśleć nad rzuceniem tego w cholerę.

\- Jeśli to jest coś, czego naprawdę chcesz, to zrób to. - Mały uśmiech przeciął twarz Harry’ego, kiedy patrzył na niego uważnie. To spojrzenie miało coś w sobie, coś, co zdecydowanie wprawiało Louisa w dziwny nastrój. Dziwne przyciąganie, albo po prostu był śpiący. Ziewnął, więc pewnie chodziło o to drugie. - Nie zatrzymuję cię dłużej. Dziękuję za pokazanie tego miejsca. To była naprawdę przyjemna noc.

\- Nie ma, za co - uśmiechnął się, z trudem hamując kolejne ziewnięcie. - Swoją drogą, dzisiaj również będziesz tańczyć? Wiesz, wolałbym wiedzieć, zamiast wydawać dwieście funtów na marne.

\- Stalker pełną gębą - zaśmiał się Harry, kręcąc przy tym głową, a Louis tylko wzruszył ramionami. - Będziesz musiał się sam przekonać.

\- Czyli będziesz. Dobrze. Do zobaczenia wieczorem.

\- Byłoby łatwiej gdybyś po prostu spytał mnie o numer wiesz?

\- A gdzie się podziało twoje nie umawiam się z klientami?

\- Radziłbym korzystać, to oferta ograniczona czasowo spowodowana wyśmienitą czekoladą i brakiem snu.

 

Wrócił do domu, do pustego łóżka, ale pierwszy raz od dawna nie było to takie nieprzyjemne, bo miał w telefonie numer do tego uroczego i pociągającego bruneta, który wciąż miał być zdobyczą, ale być może, tylko być może, Louis mógłby go zatrzymać na dłużej.

 


	3. 3. Christmas tastes like Wasabi

Niedziela, kto do chuja, pracował w niedziele? Albo inaczej, jakie inne biuro architektów było otwarte w niedziele przed Świętami. No właśnie żadne, tylko to, w którym przyszło mu pracować. Naprawdę powinien poważnie zastanowić się nad swoim życiem, skoro wciąż marnował się w tym miejscu, zamiast otworzyć coś własnego. Zdecydowanie był gotowy to rozważyć o ile nie zdechnie z powodu niedoboru snu i kofeiny w organizmie. I ze starości. Tak, zdecydowanie starość dawała mu się we znaki, szczególnie w ostatni dzień, kiedy mógł z czystym sumieniem mówić, że ma dwadzieścia sześć lat. Tak przesadzał, ale przespał tylko dwie godziny, więc miał do tego prawo. Był coraz bliżej trzydziestki, a jego życie od czasów studiów nie zmieniło się za bardzo, co było przygnębiające. Odrobinę. Z drugiej strony taki stan rzeczy całkiem mu odpowiadał. Impas. Tak źle, tak niedobrze. Powinien zamknąć to cholerne biuro i iść spać, ale był sumiennym pracownikiem, który nawet nie włączył komputera, bo prawdopodobieństwo pojawienia się jakiegoś klienta było równe zeru absolutnemu. Kto do cholery pracował w niedzielę?!

Obserwował ludzi przechodzących za oknami i zastanawiał się, dlaczego oni latali jak kurczaki z odciętymi głowami. Była niedziela, do diabła, nie powinni być w domach z rodzinami, albo na miłym lunchu ze znajomymi, albo gdziekolwiek, gdzie nie zmienialiby się w rozmazane plamy powodujące ból głowy? Tak, zdecydowanie był za stary na zarywanie nocy przed pracą. To już nie było to, co kiedyś, kiedy spokojnie mógł balować całą noc, by później iść na zajęcia i wrócić do balowania. I nawet dostawał dobre oceny. Może jednak był inteligentny? Ale skoro tak było, dlaczego utknął w tym miejscu na tyle czasu? Pierwotna wymówka o zdobyciu doświadczenia i kontaktów straciła na ważności jakiś rok od jego zatrudnienia, kiedy ludzie zaczęli przychodzić po jego projekty. Jego, nie jego popierdolonego szefa, który kazał mu pracować w niedziele. Irytujący kretyn. A dzień na kacu i prawie zasypiając dłużył się niemiłosiernie. Czy ci ludzie mogą się zatrzymać? Kręciło mu się w głowie. Bardzo. To będzie długi dzień.

Miał dość. Bardzo, cholernie dość. Dlatego kiedy tylko wrócił do mieszkania, zamiast iść spać tak jak miał w planach - i co powinien zrobić, jeśli zamierzał znów wyjść wieczorem, a zamierzał - wyciągnął laptopa i wysmarował piękną rezygnację, którą wysłał do szefa nawet się nie zastanawiając. Dwutygodniowy okres wypowiedzenia skończy się dokładnie szóstego stycznia. Idealnie. I nie, odwołany urlop nie był nawet w pierwszej piątce powodów, przez które w końcu się na to zdecydował. Powinien zrobić to już dawno, zaraz po obronieniu dyplomu tak naprawdę. Cholerny konformizm, którego koniec właśnie nadszedł. I nawet, jeśli myślenie o otworzeniu własnego biura spowodowało ból głowy to w ogólnym rozrachunku był zadowolony. Nawet bardzo. A zadowolenie tylko się powiększyło, kiedy w końcu zakopał się w swojej pościeli.

 

\- Znów tu jesteś? Uparty z ciebie człowiek, Louis. - Alan przywitał się z nim uśmiechem, kiedy w końcu dotarł do baru i bez pytania postawił przed nim drinka. Czasem opłacało się mieć dobre układy z barmanami. Szczególnie, gdy w klubie był tłum.

\- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz - mruknął w odpowiedzi, wysyłając zdjęcie napoju do bruneta. W sumie nie wiedział, dlaczego to zrobił, ale było już za późno, żeby to zmienić. Najwyżej wymyśli jakąś wymówkę. Albo i nie, jeśli emotikonki podniesionych kciuków, które właśnie otrzymał miały jakieś znaczenie. To nawet fajne móc napisać do Harry’ego, kiedy tylko chciał, ale oczywiście, ze nie zrobił tego, aż do tego momentu, bo przecież nie chciał się narzucać. Wcale. W ogóle. Sam w to nie wierzył.

\- Z kim piszesz?

\- Z Harrym.

\- Pieprzysz!

\- Jeszcze nie… znaczy, nie, poważnie z nim piszę. - Uśmiechnął się pokazując mężczyźnie ekran telefonu z kontaktem tancerza.

\- Niemożliwe, żeby ten dzieciak dał ci swój numer. Jak to zrobiłeś?

Nie odpowiedział, jedynie uśmiechnął się zza swojego drinka i znudzonym wzrokiem zaczął skanować tańczących na parkiecie ludzi. Było ich o wiele mniej niż w poprzednie dni, ale czego się spodziewał? Była w końcu niedziela. Cholerna niedziela i ostatnie godziny młodości. Miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej dzień jego urodzin rozpocznie się dobrze, bo póki, co się na to nie zapowiadało. Chociaż, złożył wypowiedzenie z pracy, co chyba mógł liczyć, jako wczesno urodzinowy prezent dla samego siebie. Może nie będzie tak źle?

Cóż najwyraźniej się mylił, bo czas leciał, a Harry’ego ciągle nie było na scenie, przez co zaczął się irytować. I być może powodem również był Alan, który zamiast pracować ciągle go zagadywał, przez co więcej niż raz wzrok Louisa padł na któryś z podestów, a to kończyło się wzdrygnięciem. Za każdym razem. W dalszym ciągu nie lubił tego typu klubów. Zaczynał mieć dość, co dziś nie było takim dziwnym zjawiskiem i tylko chęć zobaczenia tańczącego chłopaka utrzymywała go na miejscu. To, i osoba, którą zauważył na parkiecie. Po prostu gapił się na znajomą twarz wykrzywioną w uśmiechu dopóki barman go nie szturchnął odwracając uwagę. A raczej zwracając ją na scenę. Był w takim szoku, że nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na rozpoczynający się występ.

I dzień od razu stawał się lepszy. Naprawdę, wszystkie myśli wyparowały, kiedy tylko jego spojrzenie padło na zmysłowo poruszającego się bruneta, i jedyne, co pozostało to wszechogarniające pragnienie dotknięcia chłopaka, spróbowania tej skóry, zobaczenia mięśni drżących pod jego palcami. Tak, zdecydowanie nic poza tańcem Harry’ego się nie liczyło. No może jego drink, którego dopił jednym łykiem, bo znów zaschło mu w ustach, ale czy to naprawdę było takie dziwne? Młody mężczyzna poruszał się po scenie z gracją, dopasowując każdy ruch do muzyki. Był pociągający, cholernie pociągający, gdy owijał się wokół rury i uśmiechał czarująco do widowni. Odrobinę obsceniczny, ale wciąż nie na tyle by gorszyć. Przyjemnie się na niego patrzyło, nawet, jeśli wysuszone gardło i przyśpieszony puls barwiły policzki Louisa lekkim rumieńcem. Mógłby zwalić to na duchotę w pomieszczeniu, gdyby nie akcent kończący występ. Małe przygryzienie wargi i zielone oczy patrzące wprost na niego z tym zadziornym błyskiem widocznym nawet z tej odległości. Przełknął ciężko, gdy chłopak zniknął na zapleczu, czując uderzenie gorąca. Był w czarnej dupie.

\- Cholera jasna.

\- Tak, wiem. Szef go kocha, bo po każdym jego występie sprzedaż drinków gwałtownie wzrasta. Polać ci jeszcze? W sumie po cholerę się pytam. - Drink pojawił się na ladzie w mgnieniu oka, albo to po prostu Louis nie do końca kontaktował z rzeczywistością. Nie rozumiał swoich reakcji. Harry był pociągający i seksowny i dobrze się ruszał, ale Louis nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu nie czuł tylu rzeczy na raz tylko z powodu patrzenia na kogoś. Cholera, on go na dobrą sprawę nawet nie dotknął, jeśli nie licząc kilku przypadkowych muśnięć. To nie było normalne, ale niech go piekło pochłonie, nie zamierzał tego przerywać. Nie dopóki nie dostanie tego chłopaka na dłużej niż chwilę. Co do kurwy?

\- Muszę wyjść. - Rzucił kilka banknotów na bar ignorując zarówno alkohol jak i zaskoczonego barmana i nie szczędząc łokci ruszył przez tłum do wyjścia. Musiał się uspokoić, a zrobienie tego w zatłoczonym klubie nie było możliwe. Za dużo rozpraszających rzeczy.

Wypadł przez drzwi lekko się zataczając, bo to naprawdę była droga przez mękę. Papieros znalazł się między wargami zanim nawet zdołał o tym pomyśleć. Zaciągał się dymem czując, że cały się trzęsie, bynajmniej nie z zimna, chociaż pizgało złem. Nie, trząsł się, bo właśnie dotarło do niego, że to całe polowanie nie miało sensu od początku. Po prostu nie. Zadrżał ponownie, odpalając kolejnego papierosa od poprzedniego, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że to wcale go nie uspokoi. Naciągnął kaptur bluzy na głowę, chciał się ukryć nie tylko przed chłodem, ale przed światem. Nie miał pojęcia, co myśleć, jak bardzo popierdolony był, żeby zadurzyć się w kimś takim? Bardzo, skoro oparł się na ścianę czekając. Oczywiście, że czeka. Choćby miał sobie jajka odmrozić, będzie czekał na bruneta, bo czas z nim był tego warty. Cholera jasna, miał przejebane.

\- Ej Connor, naprawdę masz zamiar to zrobić? Wiesz, słyszałem, że ten koleś nie umawia się z klientami.

\- Wszyscy tak mówią, Pete, ale to wciąż tancerz w klubie ze striptizem, a oni wszyscy są tacy sami. Małe dziwki udające artystów. - Znajomy głos sprawił, że Louis poderwał głowę przyglądając się grupce, która zebrała się w okolicy wyjścia z Wasabi. Czy ten dzień nie mógł mieć gorszy? Nie dość, że miał mały kryzys egzystencjalny, właśnie były jego pierdolone urodziny i na dodatek, jakby to było mało, to jego przeszłość stała tuż obok. Kurwa, po jaką cholerę w ogóle wstał dziś z łóżka? Mimo wszystko zaczął słuchać uważniej, bo ton Connora wcale mu się nie podobał. - Mówię wam chłopaki, możemy się założyć, jeśli chcecie, ale jeszcze tej nocy będę pieprzyć tego bruneta tak, że zapamięta mnie na długo. Mała dziwka dostanie dokładnie to, czego pragnie.

Tak szybko jak Louis zorientował się, o kim ten mały kutasiarz może mówić, krew się w nim zagotowała. Musiał użyć całej swojej siły woli, żeby nie podejść do chłopaka i nie poprzestawiać mu buźki, co tak w gruncie rzeczy powinien zrobić już wieki temu, kiedy zorientował się, że Connor traktował go przez kilka miesięcy jak prywatny bankomat. Mały dupek, dobrze, że niczym go nie zaraził. I to nie tak, że jakoś cierpiał z powodu rozstania. Nie, to, co cierpiało to jego duma, bo dał się zrobić w konia tylko, dlatego, że potrzebował bliskości. A teraz ten sam człowiek, który sprawił, że Louis przez długi czas czuł się jak gówno, stał zaledwie kilka kroków dalej i mówił te wszystkie rzeczy. Święty by się wkurwił, a że Tomlinson świętym nie był, ale kiedy już miał podejść do grupki, tuż obok odezwał się kolejny znajomy głos.

\- Cześć panie stalker. - Harry stał tam w czarnym płaszczu zarzuconym na zwykły biały podkoszulek, tych śmiesznych butach i z męskim koczkiem, który jeszcze bardziej uwydatniał jego ostrą szczękę i co biedny Louis miał zrobić, skoro wszystko wyparowało z jego głowy i mógł się tylko gapić. Jak to możliwe, że ten wyglądający tak przytulnie i domowo chłopak, niecałe pół godziny temu tańczył pociągająco wokół rury wyglądając jak czysty seks? To nie mogła być ta sama osoba, która właśnie się do niego uśmiechała. Mogła? - Długo czekasz?

\- Zależy ile zajęło ci… - Nie skończył, bo przerwał mu cholerny Connor, o którym szatyn zdążył już zapomnieć.

\- Te, tancereczka, co powiesz na małe pieprzenie? - Louis czuł jak całe ciało Harry’ego się spina. Mógł zauważyć zaciśniętą szczękę i ten błysk złości w zielonych tęczówkach, ale mimo wszystko chłopak pozostał cicho, podczas gdy Connor kontynuował. - Tak się wyginałeś na tej rurze, tak wszystkich kusiłeś, a teraz grasz nieśmiałego? Nie ma potrzeby złotko, mogę ci dać dokładnie to, czego potrzebujesz. Będziesz mnie czuł jeszcze przez kilka dni.

To był moment, mały ułamek sekundy, podczas którego złość została przyćmiona smutkiem w zielonych oczach i Louis nagle znalazł się naprzeciwko grupki mężczyzn, zasłaniając jednocześnie Harry’ego. Taki odruch. Zupełnie jak złośliwy uśmiech i nonszalanckie odpalenie papierosa, które nastąpiło zaraz po tym jak Melton go rozpoznał. Oczywiście, że to zrobił, parszywy dupek, w końcu ciężko zapomnieć kogoś, kto wyrzucił cię w majtkach na ulicę. Piękne czasy, dostał za to dużą butelkę whisky od Zayna, którą wypili tego samego wieczoru użalając się nad swoim losem. Byli takim bałaganem następnego dnia, ale Louis czuł się wtedy odrobinę lepiej. W końcu nie tylko on nie miał nieudanego życia związkowego. Pocieszające przez moment.

\- Connor doprawdy… Wszyscy wiemy, że twoje ego jest zdecydowanie większe od tego, co masz w spodniach, więc przestań się ośmieszać - parsknął cicho wywołując śmiech pozostałych obecnych, których mężczyzna próbował uciszyć syknięciem. Na marne. Zabawne, że nawet jego znajomi nie próżnowali przy wyśmiewaniu się z niego. Louis nie bardzo mógł sobie przypomnieć, z jakiego powodu w ogóle się spotykali. Musiał mieć kilkumiesięczne zaćmienie umysłu, i nie żeby miał coś do blondynów, ale ten chłopak zdecydowanie inteligencją nie grzeszył. - A teraz skoro już się popopisywałeś, to chyba najwyższa pora, żebyś się zwijał. Mamusia pewnie na ciebie czeka, biedna kobieta, martwi się o takie coś…

\- Tomlinson. Tak nisko upadłeś, że teraz spotykasz się z dziwkami? – Louis stłumił śmiech kolejnym zaciągnięciem się papierosem. Tak, ludzie się jednak nie zmieniają i Melton był tego doskonałym przykładem. Tak się podkładać, to było aż za proste.

\- Jedyną, jaką tu widzę mam dokładnie przed sobą. Wiesz, w końcu dawałeś się pieprzyć za prezenty i pieniądze, to chyba jest definicja dziwki. I możesz dalej sobie wmawiać, że wychujałeś pana architekta robiąc z niego swój prywatny bankomat, ale w ogólnym rozrachunku to ja wyszedłem na tym lepiej.

Wzruszył ramionami, znów zaciągając się papierosem i czując się w końcu lepiej. Tak, swego czasu dał się nabrać na ładne oczy, czułe słówka i oferowaną bliskość i nie skończyło się to dla niego dobrze, ale w końcu poszedł po rozum do głowy. Jedyną rzeczą, której nie zrobił, gdy wyrzucał mężczyznę ze swojego życia było właśnie wyrzucenie z siebie całej złości i frustracji. Był wtedy zbyt zajęty upewnianiem się, że jego but dokładnie obił się na białych majtkach a zapasowe klucze zostały w mieszkaniu. Cóż, na szczęście mógł to zrobić teraz. Niezły prezent. Co prawda zaczynało go to nudzić, bo jedyną reakcją Connora były rumieńce i zaciskanie pięści, nie był zbyt dobrym przeciwnikiem potyczek słownych. Nie warto było marnować na niego czasu, dlatego wypuścił ostatnią porcję dymu i odwrócił się do stojącego za nim Harry’ego.

\- Ale to ty w dalszym ciągu płacisz za pieprzenie na dodatek z jakąś rozbierającą się przed ludźmi szmatą, która daje każdemu.

\- Oh, Melton. Nie nauczyłeś się przez te kilka miesięcy, które spędziłeś ze mną, że moich przyjaciół się nie obraża w mojej obecności? - Szybki obrót, zaciśnięta pięść, głuche chrupnięcie i krzyk bólu. Cztery mrugnięcia później dłoń Louisa odrobinę bolała, ale zdecydowanie nie żałował tego, co zrobił. - No, to mam pierwszy prezent urodzinowy! - Zaśmiał się, odwracając z powrotem do Stylesa i ignorując zupełnie, jęczącego z bólu byłego. - Możemy teraz iść pić? Proszę?

 

Znaleźli mały, cichy bar gdzieś na obrzeżach Soho i od razu zabunkrowali się przy stoliku w rogu z całą butelką whisky i dwoma szklankami. Nie żeby Louis miał coś przeciwko, nie bardzo miał ochotę na imprezę - i pracował rano, o czym starał się nie myśleć - ale mina Harry’ego, który milczał przez całą drogę do tego miejsca w ogóle mu się nie podobała. I to milczenie też nie bardzo - był przyzwyczajony do ich głupich przekomarzanek, mimo że znali się od raptem dwóch dni - więc po prostu rozlał alkohol i pociągnął pierwszy łyk, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

\- Więc masz dziś urodziny? - Odezwał się Harry obracając swoją szklankę w dłoniach. Louis żałował, że tak nieopacznie to wyjawił. Naprawdę nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, więc bez zastanowienia rzucił pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy.

\- Nie zaczyna się zdania, od więc.

\- Louis, nie denerwuj mnie - warknął Harry, a Louis wywrócił oczami, bo kto kogo tutaj denerwował.

\- Przecież nic nie robię, jedynie daję ci małą lekcję poprawnej gramatyki. Czy tam stylistyki? Jeden pies. Pij. Po prostu, pij i nie przypominaj mi jak stary jestem.

\- A jak stary jesteś?- Czy on sobie z niego żartował, czy może po prostu się drażnił, bo ten uśmiech zdecydowanie był zbyt trudny do rozszyfrowania? Albo to pewnie był ten kryzys egzystencjalny. I Melton. Tak to wszystko było wina tego obślizgłego gada.

\- Starszy niż ty, młody człowieku, to na pewno. Jestem stary, za stary… - westchnął ciężko, z trudem hamując własny uśmiech. Alkohol coraz szybciej krążył mu w żyłach, po pierwszej porcji nie pozostał tylko mały łyczek, więc napełnił szklankę po raz kolejny. Lubił whisky.

\- Czy ty właśnie masz depresję urodzinową? - Tak, Harry zdecydowanie się z nim droczył. Te pieprzone dołeczki były tego dowodem. Ładne dołeczki. Lubił je i miał ochotę włożyć w nie palec.

\- Nie, po prostu realistycznie podchodzę do swojego życia i wiem, że dwadzieścia siedem lat to nie jest mało. Zatem możesz zrobić staruszkowi tą przyjemność i napić się z nim z okazji urodzin? - Brunet w dalszym ciągu obracał naczynie w rękach przez chwilę pozostając cicho i tylko ta mała zmarszczka między brwiami wskazywała, że o czymś myślał. I skąd do cholery Louis wiedział, że to właśnie to oznacza?! Nie ważne, nie miał ochoty ani siły o tym teraz myśleć.

\- Mogę, ale ten staruszek wcale nie jest taki stary. I ma pare w rękach z tego, co widziałem.

\- Ah to. Cóż, należało mu się. - Podrapał się po karku, bo oczywiście, że brunet musiał o to zapytać. Nawet go to nie dziwiło, podejrzewał jedynie, że zrobi to wcześniej. Sam zapytałby od razy gdyby znalazł się w podobnej sytuacji.

\- Przywaliłeś kolesiowi, bo mnie obrażał. – To brzmiało jak oskarżenie podszyte szokiem.

\- Taak? – Przeciągnął głoskę. - Co w tym dziwnego? Każdy by tak postąpił. Poza tym, jak już mówiłem, należało mu się. Mały, parszywy dupek.

\- Louis…

\- No, co, mam rację. Możesz się w końcu napić? Czuję się dziwnie opróżniając już drugą szklankę. - Potrząsnął nią znacząco nie chcąc się zagłębiać w szczegóły, dlaczego Connor powinien dostać już wcześniej. Co jak co, ale znał Harry’ego od dwóch dni i mimo wszystko doskonale wiedział, ze rozmowy o byłych to nie był najlepszy sposób na podryw.

\- Nie mogę pić, mam jutro szkołę.

\- Bzdury. Jest przerwa świąteczna i ani szkoły, ani uniwersytety ani nic nie prowadzi zajęć. Tylko takie kretyni jak ja muszą siedzieć w biurze. Dobrze, że jestem oficjalnie na wypowiedzeniu, przyjście do pracy na kacu nie byłoby wskazane w innym wypadku. Chociaż, najprawdopodobniej wciąż będę pijany. Nieważne. Możesz pić? – Paplał, ale tak to już było, kiedy starał się odejść od niewygodnego tematu. A Melton takim był. Zdecydowanie.

\- Pracujesz jutro?

\- Pracuję codziennie do szóstego stycznia włącznie – jęknął, uderzając lekko głową o blat. Cholerna praca z cholernym szefem.

\- Przekopane - zgodził się Harry, upijając w końcu łyk ze swojej szklanki. - Ugh, jak ja nie lubię whisky. I zmieniłeś temat! Rozpraszasz mnie. Gadaj mi tu zaraz, dlaczego postanowiłeś pobawić się w księcia z bajki broniącego biednej niewiasty, którą tak na marginesie nie jestem i przywaliłeś temu kolesiowi.

\- Jesteś taki nudny Haroldzie. Mówiłem ci, że mu się należało. - Zbył go, dopijając swój alkohol by dolać sobie po raz kolejny. Tak zdecydowanie zamierzał się napierdolić. Mógł. W końcu były jego urodziny. I w nosie miał pracę.

\- Lewis… Wytłumacz mi to.

\- No, co? Prawdę mówię. Obrażał cię, a na dodatek miałem z nim niedokończone sprawy, więc idealnie się złożyło. - Naprawdę nie chciał zagłębiać się w szczegóły. Opowiadanie o tym jak dał się zrobić w konia nie było najprzyjemniejsze i zdecydowanie tego unikał. Nie po prostu nie. Harry chyba to zrozumiał, bo znów zamilkł sącząc powoli alkohol a Louis przyłapał się na zbyt natarczywemu przyglądaniu się jak jego jabłko Adama poruszało się podczas przełykania. I cholera, robiło mu się coraz bardziej gorąco od samego patrzenia. Albo to whisky, która na dobre zmieszała się z jego krwią.

\- Nazwałeś mnie swoim przyjacielem.

\- Lubię tak o tobie myśleć, pozwij mnie.

\- Dlaczego myślisz, że możemy być przyjaciółmi?

\- Nie wiem, może, dlatego, że spędzamy na gadaniu już trzecią noc z rzędu, co wcale mi nie przeszkadza i moim skromnym zdaniem mogłoby trwać dalej, albo, dlatego, że są pieprzone święta. Nie wiem, w mojej głowie jesteś moim przyjacielem, więc musisz się z tym pogodzić? Chyba?

\- Też nie lubisz świąt?

\- Nie, że nie lubię, ale po prostu… Czekaj, ty nie lubisz świąt? Powiedziałeś też...

\- Nie bardzo.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Spytałem pierwszy.

\- Ale ja nie mam żadnego konkretnego powodu, po prostu w tym roku mnie irytują, bo moje plany poszły się jebać. Za to ty wyglądasz jakbyś miał cholernie dobry powód, żeby ich nie lubić. Jestem ciekaw.

\- To zachowają tą ciekawość, na kiedy indziej. Są twoje urodziny, nie będziemy o tym dziś rozmawiać.

\- Dobra. W takim razie pij i nie pierdol.

\- Nie miałem zamiaru nikogo pierdolić w najbliższym czasie – mruknął chłopak, upijając kolejny łyk, a Louis przez chwilę zagapił się na błyszczące od alkoholu usta, które ten, oczykurwawiście, przygryzł. Oczywiście.

\- Mała złośliwa kokietka z ciebie Styles. Masz szczęście, że jestem zbyt pijany, żeby cokolwiek z tobą zrobić – jęknął, opróżniając szklankę jednym łykiem. Tylko alkohol mógł uratować mu życie. No i może Harry, który nie zadawałby pytań.

\- A co byś chciał ze mną zrobić?

\- Wszystko. Zasadniczo, dałbym ci gwiazdkę z nieba gdybyś o to poprosił. Zajęłoby to chwilę, ale dałbym radę.

\- Jesteś pijany, nie mówisz poważnie. Nawet mnie nie znasz.

\- Wiem. Pijany, stary i nie znam cię, ale cię lubię i nic z tym nie zamierzam robić. Za to ty masz drogę wolną, nie trzymam cię siłą, w gruncie rzeczy polecam branie nóg za pas, bo naprawdę niewiele mi brakuje, żeby przezwisko, którym mnie raczysz stało się rzeczywistością. Lubię cię za bardzo Harry Stylesie, ale powiedz tylko słowo a odpuszczę. – Miał to na myśli. Tak naprawdę sam powinien to zrobić dla swojego własnego dobra, bo wpadanie po uszy tak szybko nie mogło skończyć się dobrze, ale nie był w stanie, dlatego liczył na zdrowy rozsądek bruneta. I się przeliczył, co go cieszyło.

\- Pijmy.

 


	4. 4. Christmas tastes like Wasabi

Zdecydowanie przychodzenie do pracy w stanie wskazującym może być zabawne. Gdyby chociaż świat przestał się kręcić. Albo niech chociaż wciąż pijany Styles przestanie się kręcić na fotelu jego, już niedługo, byłego szefa. Serio, Louis mógł znieść dużo, ale teoretycznie był poważnym pracownikiem i mógł tylko modlić się, żeby nikomu nie zachciało się zamawiać projektu domu w Wigilię. Jemu by się nie chciało, ale ten świat był wystarczająco popierdolony, więc prawdopodobieństwo było naprawdę duże. A Tomlinson był przyjemnie zalany. To chyba nieco psuło jego obraz jako porządnego pracownika, ale hej, przecież tak naprawdę był na wypowiedzeniu, więc dlaczego by nie? I tak nie mogą go zwolnić.

\- Styles, możesz przestać się kręcić? - Warknął, kiedy świat zawirował odrobinę mocniej, albo to po prostu brunet przyśpieszył. Cokolwiek, Louisowi zrobiło się niedobrze. Nie, niedobrze będę rzygał, raczej niedobrze, niedobrze, po prostu źle, bez jakiegoś konkretnego objawu. Bredził. Ale co się dziwić, skoro spędził całą noc sukcesywnie opróżniając kolejne butelki z Harrym, dopóki wkurzony barman nie wyrzucił ich z lokalu, a potem stwierdzili, że pójdą na spacer. Bardzo zygzakowaty spacer, który skończył się tłustym śniadaniem w McDonald’s i pójściem prosto do biura Tomlinsona. - Harry na litość boską, przestań, świat już wystarczająco wiruje bez ciebie robiącego z siebie ludzki bączek.

\- Zawsze lubiłem takie krzesła. - Wzruszył ramionami chłopak, zatrzymując się jednak i patrząc z uśmiechem na Louisa. Cholerny uśmiech z cholernymi dołeczkami. Niech go szlag. Nie dało się na niego gniewać. - Więc jesteś architektem?

\- Jak widać - mruknął odczytując kolejną wiadomość z życzeniami, byleby tylko nie patrzeć na chłopaka. Alkohol wciąż krążył w jego żyłach, a to oznaczało, że musiał włożyć naprawdę sporo starań w to, żeby się na Harry’ego nie rzucić. Już wystarczająco się pogrążył, kiedy whisky zaczęła mówić za niego. Teoretycznie, bo nic z tego co powiedział nie było kłamstwem. Naprawdę za bardzo lubił tego chłopaka. - Architektem, który złożył wypowiedzenie. Czy to już może zaliczać mnie jako bezrobotnego?

\- Nie, nie sądzę. - Potrząsnął głową brunet, a kilka kosmyków uciekło z jego niechlujnego koczka. Serio, to był jedyny facet jakiego widział Louis w całym swoim życiu, który wyglądał dobrze w męskim koczku. A może po prostu chodziło o to, że jego rysy były dzięki temu lepiej widocznie? W każdym razie, znów odwrócił wzrok na telefon, który tym razem dzwonił. To było dla niego lepsze. - Nie odbierzesz?

\- Jakoś nie bardzo mam ochotę na rozmowę z moim szefem akurat w tym momencie - prychnął, odrzucając połączenie. - Pewnie właśnie przeczytał moje wypowiedzenie pijąc swojego drinka z parasolką czy coś w tym rodzaju.

\- Drinki z parasolką to przeżytek.

\- Nie mogę się nie zgodzić. - Przemilczał fakt, że gdyby jego szef nie był takim kutasem też pewnie teraz wlewałby w siebie takie drinki. Harry nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Zdecydowanie nie. To mogłoby go wystraszyć, a Louis w żadnym wypadku tego nie chciał. Ale nie chciał również zmuszać chłopaka do siedzenia z nim i nudzenia się jak mops. Impas. Cholerny impas. - Więc jakie masz plany na dzisiaj? Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko twojej obecności tutaj, bardzo mi się to podoba, ale nie wiem, nie powinieneś pakować prezentów czy coś w tym stylu? - Taktownie, nie ma co, brawo Louis.

\- Nie, w sumie nie. Mam wolne, dopiero wieczorem idę do klubu, więc dlaczego nie

mógłbym spędzić czasu z jubilatem. W końcu urodziny ma się raz w roku.

\- Cóż, ciężko by było mieć je więcej niż raz - prychnął szatyn, tylko po to, żeby powstrzymać uśmiech. To naprawdę było miłe, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, że ledwo się znali. - Niestety nie mogę zaproponować ci niczego ciekawego poza siedzeniem tutaj przez najbliższe pięć godzin.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to. Ale siedzieć tak o suchym pysku to nie będziemy. Zaraz wracam.

I wyszedł, tak po prostu, rzucając Louisowi mały uśmiech, zanim drzwi się za nim zamknęły. Ten chłopak go wykończy. Zdecydowanie go wykończy. A Louis na to pozwoli z uśmiechem na ustach bo totalnie stracił dla niego głowę. Na starość zaczęło mu odbijać.

 

Kilka godzin później Louis czuł się jakby latał. Nie dosłownie, ale jego ciało było lekkie a umysł zamglony i cholera nie powinien wlewać w siebie tyle alkoholu, ale to były jego urodziny i to był wystarczający powód by pić. Siedział przy barze w zamkniętym jeszcze Wasabi i sączył drinka, którego przygotował mu sam Harry, zastanawiając się jak to jest możliwe, że w jego wieku jeszcze nie padł na pysk po takiej ilości alkoholu i bez ani chwili odpoczynku. Bo tak, teoretycznie miał w planach iść po pracy się zdrzemnąć, szczególnie, że przez te pięć godzin w biurze udało im się opróżnić kolejne dwie butelki. W praktyce Styles zabrał go na obiad, później na spacer a na końcu wylądowali właśnie tutaj, w klubie. Pustym klubie, co było odrobinę dziwne. Tylko odrobinę. W końcu był szczęśliwie pijany, a w takim stanie niewiele mu przeszkadzało. Nawet próbujący się do niego dodzwonić szef. Zdecydowanie nie zamierzał odbierać. Nie dzisiaj i nie przez kolejne trzynaście dni. Porozmawiają siódmego stycznia, kiedy będzie już wolnym człowiekiem. Piękna wizja.

\- Co ty tu do cholery robisz?!

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć Alan - mruknął upijając kolejny łyk swojego drinka. Nie miał pojęcia co w nim było, ale było dobre. I chciał więcej. Gdzie do cholery podział się Styles, kiedy go potrzebował?

\- Nie, serio Louis. Co ty tu robisz tak wcześnie? - Drążył barman, podczas gdy szatyn rozglądał się za długowłosym brunetem. Nigdzie go nie było. Mała cholera, akurat teraz postanowiła zakręcić mu kurek.

\- Siedzę - prychnął, po czym zachichotał i to było żenujące nawet jak na jego stan, ale to właśnie z tego powodu nie przejął się tym ani trochę.

\- Czy ty jesteś pijany? Tak wcześnie?

\- Raczej późno, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie wytrzeźwiałem od zeszłej nocy, a to wszystko przez tą mała cholerę z długimi nogami. Serio, jego nogi są do nieba. - Znów nie panował nad językiem. Miło. Na szczęście Stylesa nie było nigdzie w pobliżu, bo zdecydowanie nie chciał się przed nim wygłupić po raz kolejny. Nazbierało się naprawdę dużo takich żenujących chwil w ciągu tego dnia, ale to nie była jego wina, że brunet budził w nim takiego idiotę. Tym razem miał szczęście. Chyba. Chyba nie. Świetnie. Zły moment na pojawienie się panie Styles.

\- Cieszę się, że podobają ci się moje nogi Louis, ale nie przesadzaj, nie są takie długie - odezwał się brunet pojawiając się znikąd za jego plecami. - Cześć Alan, gotowy na wieczór?

\- Wychodzę! - Warknął barman wyrzucając ręce w powietrze i naprawdę ruszył w stronę schodów do wyjścia, przy okazji wyciągając paczkę papierosów z tylnej kieszeni. Tomlinson nie zareagował. Miał ciekawsze rzeczy do oglądania. Na przykład Harry’ego z rozpuszczonymi włosami. I w lekkiej rozpiętej bluzie narzuconej na nagi tors. Zdecydowanie bardziej interesujące widoki, niż Alan. Tylko dlaczego miał wrażenie, że Harry jest zirytowany? I jakim cudem mógł to w ogóle stwierdzić? Może to ta mała zmarszczka między brwiami, którą miał ochotę wygładzić palcem. A może po prostu był pijany i tyle?

\- A temu co się stało? – Mruknął brunet podążając za znikającym mężczyzną wzrokiem zanim znów spojrzał na Louisa.

\- Nie mam bladego pojęcia. - Wzruszył ramionami i skończył swój napój jednym łykiem. Dobre cholerstwo. Zdecydowanie chciał jeszcze. -  Zrobisz mi drinka? Ładnie proszę? - Zrobił minę, która zawsze działała, przynajmniej na Malika, ale jak widać Styles był odporny, bo tylko się zaśmiał. Ale zaraz potem wszedł za bar, co było sukcesem.

\- Jak bardzo ładnie prosisz?

\- Nie prowokuj mnie Harry.

\- Przecież nic nie robię!

\- To ja już się boję, co będzie, kiedy rzeczywiście zaczniesz coś robić, ty mała kokietko. - Naprawdę się tego bał, bo chęć rzucenia się na chłopaka rosła wprost proporcjonalnie do ilości czasu spędzonej blisko niego. I najśmieszniejsze było to, że już nawet nie chodziło o zaciągnięcie go do łóżka, znaczy, to też, ale Louis zdecydowanie chciał, żeby ten chłopak gościł w jego łóżku przez dłuższy czas. Bardzo długi. Jak na przykład przez następne siedemdziesiąt lat. Może więcej, zależy od zdrowia. Był zdecydowanie pijany.

 

Klub zapełnił się w ekspresowym tempie, muzyka dudniła w uszach, a rozochocony tłum podrygiwał do niej jakby jutro miał nadejść koniec świata. Barmani mieli urwanie głowy, przez co Alan, który wrócił z papierosa nieco spokojniejszy, nie bardzo miał czas dla Louisa, co oznaczało nic innego, jak to, że ten nudził się jak mops wysyłając bezsensowne wiadomości do bruneta, który przygotowywał się do występu i odpowiadał bardzo lakonicznie. To przynajmniej pozwalało mu ignorować innych tancerzy, dzięki czemu mógł udawać, że jest w zwykłym klubie. Odrobinę pomagało, ale tylko odrobinę. Kiedy w końcu podniósł wzrok skanując salę bardziej z nudów niż z rzeczywistej chęci znalezienia kogoś, oczywiście, że musiał zauważyć pieprzonego Connora ze swoją bandą. A to miał być miły wieczór. I byłby taki gdyby nie ten człowiek, z zadowolonym uśmiechem na twarzy, obitym nosem – Louis czuł się dumny - i plakietką z numerkiem w ręce. Plakietką z numerkiem? Co do chuja? Dlaczego on miał takie coś i dlaczego Louis zauważył jeszcze kilka osób z podobnymi rzeczami w rękach?

\- Alan!

\- Jezus, czego się tak drzesz? Ktoś inny może zrobić ci drinka - odkrzyknął barman, ale pod ciężkim spojrzeniem Louisa zbliżył się do niego, ignorując nieco niezadowolonych klientów. Nie co bardzo. Niech spadają, Louis ma sprawę. - O co znów chodzi Louis?

\- Ty mi powiedz. Dlaczego ci ludzie mają plakietki z numerkami?

\- Bo dziś jest świąteczna aukcja? – Ta odpowiedź niewiele mu pomogła.

\- Jaka do cholery aukcja?

\- Louis musisz przestać pić, bo zmieniasz się w kretyna. Coroczna świąteczna aukcja tancerzy, z której dochód przeznaczony jest dla organizacji wspierających młodzież LGTB. - Szatyn zamrugał zdziwiony, bo cóż pomysł był bardzo dobry, cel szczytny i jedyne do czego mógł tak naprawdę się przyczepić to fakt, że nic o tym nie wiedział. Chociaż, licytowanie tancerzy to nie była jego bajka. Ciekawość zaspokojona mógł czekać na występ Harry’ego.

\- Aha. Fajnie. Daj mi drinka.

\- Nie zamierzasz wziąć udziału?

\- Dlaczego miałbym?

\- Nie wiem, może dlatego, że Harry również jest licytowany? Wiesz, spędzenie z nim dwudziestu czterech godzin i takie tam. - Wzruszył ramionami Alan kładąc przed nim kolejnego drinka.

\- ON CO!? - Ryknął, naprawdę ryknął mając gdzieś gapiących się ludzi. Niech się pieprzą, naprawdę, to była sytuacja kryzysowa.

\- Spójrz na tablicę z aktualną kwotą. Jest tam, pierwsza pozycja. Szef nieźle się nagimnastykował, żeby go przekonać, chociaż Styles nie był zadowolony. W każdym razie to odbywa się co roku. Klienci licytują i mają okazję spędzić z tancerzem cały dzień. Oczywiście jest regulamin, który akceptuje się wraz z możliwością wzięcia udziału, nie jesteśmy jakimiś barbarzyńcami, to od chłopaków zależy co będą robić z klientem. W każdym razie, wszystkie dochody minus dziesięć procent idą na szczytny cel.

Jak Alan mógł być tak spokojny mówiąc o tym? W Louisie się gotowało. Dosłownie. Cały alkohol, który w siebie wlał tego dnia wyparował, pozostawiając miejsce jedynie złości. To dlatego brunet wydawał się rozdrażniony.  Harry miał zasadę, nie umawiał się z klientami, a teraz był dosłownie wystawiony na sprzedaż. Na sprzedaż, do cholery. I jeśli ta pieprzona tablica, której wcześniej nie zauważył, mówiła prawdę, to cena Harry’ego właśnie przekroczyła dwa tysiące funtów. Owszem, te pieniądze przydadzą się fundacji, ale do cholery jasnej, to wciąż była sprzedaż ludzi. Żywych ludzi. Harry’ego. Nie ma kurwa mowy, żeby Louis na to pozwolił. Nie ma mowy.

\- Daj mi numer Alan - warknął, wypijając pół swojego drinka i odnajdując wzrokiem Connora. Już wiedział dlaczego ten palant tak się uśmiechał i to będzie czysta przyjemność zetrzeć ten uśmiech z jego przebrzydłej twarzy drugi raz w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin. Idealny prezent urodzinowy numer dwa. Kiedy plakietka znalazła się w jego dłoni zauważył, że miała zainstalowane coś w stylu czytnika karty i klawiatury numerycznej. Dziwactwo. Do tego dostał naklejkę z takim samym numerem. Naprawdę wielkie dziwactwo i szaleństwo. Czy to w ogóle było legalne? - Jak to działa?

\- Proste. Wkładasz kartę, wybierasz tancerza, wpisujesz stawkę i wciskasz zielony. System automatycznie zapisuje tą najwyższą. Numer z drugiej strony paletki i na naklejce jest twoim numerem klienta. Proste jak budowa cepa.

\- Kiedy się kończy licytacja? - Spytał, podbijając na próbę cenę o dziesięć funtów. Zadziałało, na tablicy przy imieniu Harry’ego widniało teraz dwa tysiące dziesięć funtów i numer dwadzieścia osiem, całkiem fajny numer. Jednak to szybko się zmieniło i znów pojawiła się tam trzynastka. Trzynastka i zadowolony uśmiech na twarzy Connora. Jego niedoczekanie, prędzej Louis da się pociąć na kawałki tępym nożem, niż pozwoli, żeby ta karykatura człowieka chociaż zbliżyła się do Stylesa. - Kiedy Alan?

\- Za dwadzieścia minut, czyli zaraz po występie Harry’ego. Tam masz zegar. - Mężczyzna wskazał na prawy górny róg tablicy i rzeczywiście, zegar odliczał do tyłu.

Dwadzieścia minut. Dwadzieścia pieprzonych minut denerwowania się bo ten mały dupek nie umiał powiedzieć nie. Dostanie mu się. Louis wybije mu z głowy podobne rzeczy, wybije mu z głowy tańczenie w tym miejscu, nawet jeśli uwielbiał patrzeć na jego wijące się przy rurze ciało. Jeśli będzie trzeba zamontuje taką rurę w sypialni, ale prędzej go piekło pochłonie niż pozwoli Styles’owi ponownie wejść tutaj na scenę. Nie ma kurwa mowy.

I nawet Harry w brokatowym wdzianku i z białym futrzanym płaszczem zarzuconym na ramiona nie sprawi, że Louis zmieni zdanie. Nie. Nie ważne jak dobrze w tym wyglądał. Nie ważne, że zamiast zwyczajnej muzyki do tańca zabrzmiały pierwsze takty Happy Birthday, a chłopak uniósł mikrofon do ust. Nie ważne, że jego głos gdy śpiewał to był czysty seks i Louisowi zrobiło się gorąco. To do cholery nie było ważne, tak samo jak to, że brunet skończył śpiewać wymownym _Happy Birthday to Lou_ co było urocze i kochane, a zaraz potem owinął się wokół stalowej rury w bardzo, ale to bardzo obscenicznej pozie. Nie, to wcale nie spowodowało, że Louisowi zrobiło się gorąco, duszno i ciasno, skąd. W ogóle. I to nie tak, że nie mógł oderwać spojrzenia od tańczącego powoli i zmysłowo chłopaka, bo mógł, cały czas zerkając na tę przeklętą tablicę i ciągle rosnącą liczbę przy imieniu tancerza, po czym wracał do niego, bezbłędnie wyłapując zielone spojrzenie. Nieco bardziej zdenerwowane i mniej kokieteryjne niż zazwyczaj, co dodatkowo utwierdziło szatyna w przekonaniu, że zdania nie zmieni. Skończyło się rumakowanie.

Ostatnie nuty wolnej melodii wybrzmiały, zegar powoli zbliżał się do zera, a tablica nie nadążała z odświeżaniem. Louis posłał Harry’emu ostatnie spojrzenie zanim ten zniknął za kulisami i wpisał kwotę. Niedorzecznie wysoką kwotę, która i tak wydawała się śmiesznie mała, biorąc pod uwagę, że kupował człowieka. Palec zawisł nad przyciskiem akceptującym transakcję i pozostało mu tylko czekać. Sekundy się dłużyły, numery zmieniały w zastraszającym tempie, ale on był spokojny. Wiedział, że nawet jeśli, któryś z tych napalonych idiotów będzie w stanie go przebić, to zabraknie mu czasu. Bo Louis kiedyś lubował się w aukcjach internetowych, zdobywając wszystko co chciał dzięki swojej strategii. Zignorował Alana, który gorączkowo krzyczał mu do ucha, zignorował podekscytowany tłum, zignorował wszystko, co nie było czerwonymi cyferkami zbliżającymi się do zera. I tak, był szalony, ale Harry był wart o wiele więcej i zamierzał mu to pokazać. Im wszystkim. Pięć sekund do końca, kliknął zielony przycisk i spokojnie upił łyk drinka. Wiedział, że wygrał. Nie musiał nawet patrzeć na tablicę. Wystarczył rozgoryczony krzyk gdzieś z lewej strony.

\- Czy ty właśnie… - Alan się zaciął przeskakując spojrzeniem z tablicy z wynikami na Louisa i z powrotem, podczas gdy on, spokojniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, kończył drinka. - Nie zrobiłeś tego.

\- Cóż, wygląda na to, że jednak zrobiłem. Darowizna na szczytny cel. - Wzruszył ramionami jakby wcale właśnie nie wydał prowizji z jednego ze zleceń, pieniędzy, które przydałyby się na otworzenie własnego biznesu, dziesięciu pieprzonych tysięcy funtów, żeby uchronić chłopaka, którego ledwo znał przed łapami oblechów. - W sumie powinienem wpisać więcej. - Naprawdę tak uważał.

\- Zwariowałeś. Zupełnie ci odbiło na jego punkcie.

\- Całkiem możliwe. - Oddał zdziwionemu chłopakowi plakietkę, zatrzymując jedynie naklejkę z numerem, położył na ladzie kilka banknotów i powoli wstał, będąc gotowym do wyjścia.  - Ale właśnie sprawiłem sobie najlepszy prezent urodzinowy jaki mogłem wymarzyć. Trzymaj się Alan.

 

Mroźne powietrze wcale mu nie pomogło. Wciąż był zdenerwowany. I spokojny w tym samym czasie. Nie był pewny czy takie połączenie było możliwe, ale tak właśnie się czuł. Odrobinę odcięty od rzeczywistości. Kończył drugiego papierosa kiedy w ślepej uliczce, o której róg się opierał dało się słyszeć dwa głosy. Jeden z nich był aż za bardzo znajomy, drugi całkiem obcy.

\- Nie możesz po prostu sobie iść Styles. Twój kupiec może się zgłosić w każdej chwili.

\- Mogę i właśnie to robię. Nie wkurwiaj mnie jeszcze bardziej Messer, bo moja noga więcej tu nie postanie. Zwijam się. - Cóż, jeśli Louis miał zgadywać Harry naprawdę był zdenerwowany, bo jego głos brzmiał ostro i poważnie. Następnym co usłyszał było ciche przekleństwo, trzask drzwi i szybkie kroki.

\- Nie wierzę, że zaśpiewałeś mi sto lat w stylu Marlyn - mruknął, gdy chłopak go mijał, przez co ten lekko się zachwiał na śliskim chodniku.

\- Tomlinson nie strasz mnie tak. I daj ognia. Z tego wszystkiego zapomniałem zapalniczki.

\- Taki młody, taki ładny, a tak się truje. - Pokręcił głową, starając się stłumić uśmiech i wyciągnął urządzenie w jego stronę. - Ale mi nic do tego, nie jestem lepszy. Chociaż starszy, więc powinienem być mądrzejszy. W każdym razie, mam ochotę na gorącą czekoladę, a ty?- Zaciągnął się głęboko, postanawiając, że nie będzie dodatkowo denerwował już i tak zirytowanego chłopaka swoimi wyrzutami. Na to będzie miał czas przez kolejne dwadzieścia cztery godziny.

\- Zdecydowanie - przytaknął Harry, więc wspólnie ruszyli w kierunku tej małej kawiarenki, która tak im się obu podobała. A przynajmniej taki mieli plan, bo zaledwie po kilku krokach, zatrzymał ich nieco pijany głos.

\- Te, tancereczka! A gdzie się wybierasz beze mnie? Nie po to płaciłem taką kasę, żebyś mi teraz zwiał. - I spokój Louisa szlag trafił, bo oczywiście, że to był Connor, kto inny mógłby być aż tak bezczelny. Cóż, najwidoczniej będzie musiał utrzeć mu nosa osobiście. Po raz trzeci w ciągu jednego dnia. Nie narzekał. - Tomlinson dziś niestety idziesz w odstawkę, ten śliczny chłopiec idzie ze mną i pokażę mu co oznacza prawdziwy mężczyzna.

\- Chyba śnisz - parsknął, bo nie mógł się powstrzymać. Jego dłoń automatycznie poszukała dłoni Harry’ego czując jak zdenerwowany był tym słownym atakiem. Chciał go uspokoić, przekazać, że nie ma się czego obawiać i chyba odrobinę mu się udało, bo chłopak oddał uścisk. Lekko, ale to zawsze coś. - Melton, przecież wszyscy wiemy, że nie masz takich pieniędzy, nigdy nie miałeś i nie będziesz mieć, więc przestań gwiazdorzyć przed znajomymi panie trzynastko i zniknij.

\- Boli cię, że to nie z tobą wróci dziś do domu ta mała dziwka.

\- Naprawdę chcesz do tego wracać? Wydawało mi się, że wczoraj jasno wymieniłem powody przez które jedyną dziwką tutaj obecną jesteś ty. - Ten chłopak zawsze był taki monotematyczny, czy ostatnio mu się pogorszyło? Mało ważne. Louisa nagle ogarnęło skumulowane zmęczenie, więc postanowił to szybko skończyć. - I dla twojej wiadomości, poszedłby ze mną do domu nawet jeśli nie wygrałbym tej pieprzonej licytacji.

\- Co? - Głos Harry’ego zmieszał się z tym Meltona, ale Louis na tę chwilę zignorował bruneta.

\- Naprawdę, co ja w tobie widziałem? Wygrała dwudziestka ósemka, a tak się składa, że posiadam ten numer nie tylko na naklejce, co powinieneś wiedzieć. - Zamachał dłonią pokazując swoje wytatuowane palce i tą cholerną przylepkę, przy okazji zatrzymując taksówkę. Miał szczęście jak widać. - A teraz wybacz, ale spędzanie czasu z przegrywami to nie jest to, co lubię. - Otworzył drzwi przed Harrym po czym sam wsiadł do pojazdu podając szybko adres. Był padnięty. Ale mimo wszystko satysfakcja z miny byłego chłopaka była ogromna, na tyle, że nawet uśmiechnął się lekko.

Podróż do mieszkania, wspięcie się po schodach i otworzenie drzwi przebiegło w dziwnej jak na nich ciszy, ale Louis nie miał zamiaru, ani siły, żeby się odezwać. Chciał spać. Oczy mu się kleiły i nie było w tym nic dziwnego skoro był na nogach przez ponad dwadzieścia cztery godziny i nie szczędził sobie alkoholu. Był na takie coś zdecydowanie za stary i na bank wyglądał gorzej niż milczący Harry, który ze zmarszczonymi brwiami odwieszał swój płaszcz. On zawsze wyglądał perfekcyjnie. Mała chodząca perfekcja.

\- To… co chcesz robić? – Louisowi nie podobał się ten niepewny ton, którego do tej pory nie miał okazji usłyszeć od chłopaka, ale był zbyt zmęczony, żeby coś z tym zrobić. To tak, jakby cała ta sytuacja wyssała z niego resztki energii.

\- Spać - odpowiedział prosto kierując się do swojej sypialni i wyciągając z szafy największe dresy jakie miał i prosty biały podkoszulek. Wręczył to zdziwionemu chłopakowi, samemu zaczynając pozbywać się ubrań. Powinien wziąć prysznic, ale za nic w świecie nie był teraz w stanie. Prędzej by tam zasnął i rozbił sobie głowę o kafelki. Nie, to akurat może poczekać do rana.

\- Jak to spać? Kupiłeś mnie i zamierzasz…

\- Tak zamierzam iść spać. I ty też. Tutaj lub w sypialni Malika, chociaż to odradzam. A rano, kiedy przestanę czuć się jak zombie, porozmawiamy sobie na temat bycia sztuką mięsa na licytacji.

\- Louis…

\- Jutro Harry. Nie mam siły na odpowiednie wściekanie się. Idę spać, ty rób co chcesz, ale naprawdę wolałbym zastać cię w tym mieszkaniu jak się obudzę. - Wszedł pod kołdrę, z ulgą zakopując twarz w poduszce. - Dobranoc - wymamrotał, czując jak sen opada na niego porywając go w drogę do świata marzeń. Ostatkiem świadomości zarejestrował ciepłe ciało tuż obok, wokół którego automatycznie owinął ramiona wpasowując się w szerokie plecy, jakby to zawsze było jego miejsce. Westchnął cicho, poddając się uczuciu ciężkości.

\- Dobranoc Louis.


	5. 5. Christas tastes like Wasabi

Jaki jest najgorszy dźwięk na świecie? Budzik. Definitywnie budzik o poranku. Dlatego Louis go zignorował mając całkowicie gdzieś to, że powinien iść do pracy. Nie ma mowy, nie w Boże Narodzenie, nie po wczorajszym dniu ze wszystkim atrakcjami. I już na pewno nie z dala od tych pachnących, miękkich włosów, które co prawda łaskotały go w nos, ale było to tylko odrobinę niekomfortowe. Poza tym przyjemne ciepło promieniujące od ciała w jego ramionach pchało go z powrotem w odchłań sennych marzeń. Bardzo przyjemnych marzeń sennych. Takich, które mogłyby stać się rzeczywistością a Louis nie miałby z tym najmniejszego problemu. Niestety, budzik wciąż dzwonił i jeśli nie chciał już na dzień dobry się irytować musiał wyplątać się z miękkiej pościeli i wyłączyć to cholerstwo. 

\- Wracaj. Zimno. - Cichy, zachrypnięty pomruk przyśpieszył jego ruchy, kiedy na wpółprzytomny grzebał po kieszeniach spodni, dopiero po minucie orientując się, że te nie należą do niego. W końcu dorwał dzwoniące urządzenie i najzwyczajniej w świecie je wyłączył. Całkowicie. Po czym wrócił do łóżka, po raz kolejny wtulając się w ciepłe plecy. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy zasnął. Chyba po prostu było mu dobrze.

Kolejna pobudka była o wiele przyjemniejsza, bo nie spowodował jej żaden drażniący dźwięk. Była przyjemna cisza i ciało próbujące się wyrwać z jego objęć. Ciało? Z objęć? Otworzył oczy szybciej niż kiedykolwiek i z pewną dozą zdziwienia wpatrywał się w brązowe loki przed swoją twarzą. Wspomnienia wracały powoli i z każdym z nich uśmiech na twarzy Louisa powiększał się odrobinę. Harry wciąż tu był. Co prawda nieudolnie próbował się wymknąć, ale nie z szatynem takie numery. Zacisnął ramiona odrobinę mocniej i wsadził nos w te miękkie włosy, mając na to po prostu ochotę. Później wytłumaczy się porannym zaćmieniem umysłu. Albo nie będzie się tłumaczył. 

\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego wiercisz się jakbyś miał owsiki? - Spytał, dmuchając ciepłym powietrzem w kark chłopaka, wywołując tym mały dreszcz. Ciekawe. Czyżby przypadkiem odkrył czuły punkt? 

\- Muszę do toalety. - Tak, zachrypnięty głos Harry’ego z samego rana to była zdecydowanie muzyka dla jego uszu. I nie tylko uszu, jeśli miał być szczery. 

\- W takim razie wstajemy. - Nie bardzo miał na to ochotę, łóżko było ciepłe, Harry z resztą też, ale z każdą sekundą świadomość wracała do niego a wraz z nią wspomnienia z poprzedniego wieczoru. I szlag trafił przyjemny poranek w ciągu sekundy kiedy wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsce. 

\- Nie będę przy tobie sikał. 

\- I chwała ci za to - parsknął w końcu decydując się wstać. - Idę zaparzyć kawę i skombinować coś na śniadanie. - Naprawdę starał się brzmieć normalnie, ale do cholery to było trudne. Bardzo trudne, biorąc pod uwagę to, że teraz, stojąc w nogach łóżka, miał idealny widok na zaspanego Stylesa. I niech piekło go pochłonie, chciał budzić się do tego codziennie. Jak bardzo był popieprzony mając takie myśli o chłopaku, którego ledwo co znał, i który tańczył w nocnym klubie? Najpewniej oszalał na starość. Nie było innego wytłumaczenia. Nie przyjmował do wiadomości żadnego innego.  

\- A ty nie powinieneś być w pracy?

Pytanie wyrwało go z dywagacji nad swoim własnym szaleństwem, co wcale nie było takie złe. Rozstrząsanie takich spraw bez kofeiny w krwioobiegu nie było wskazane, bo zazwyczaj w takich wypadkach dochodził do dziwnych wniosków. Ale jednocześnie samo myślenie o pójściu do biura wydawało się zbyt absurdalne, nawet jak na standardy życia Louisa. Kto do cholery myślałby o pracy mając na głowie, a raczej w niej, bardzo prawdopodobne zauroczenie nieznajomym młokosem, który, do kurwy nędzy, wczoraj był mięchem na sprzedaż. No właśnie. Nikt. 

\- Walić pracę, mam ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia. 

\- Niby jakie sprawy mogą być ważniejsze niż praca?

\- Widzimy się w kuchni, trafisz prawda? - To i znaczące spojrzenie było wszystkim co ofiarował brunetowi zanim pośpiesznie wyszedł z sypialni. Nie dlatego, że złość z poprzedniego wieczora znów wrzała pod skórą, ale raczej z powodu nieodpartej wręcz chęci do rzucenia się na młodzieńca tu i teraz. Nie mógł zachowywać się tak impulsywnie. Bądź co bądź Louis był dorosłym mężczyzną i umiał odpowiednio ustawiać własne priorytety. Poniekąd. Przynajmniej się starał. 

 

To nie tak, że był jakąś ofiarą w kuchni, bo nie był. Wychowywanie się w domu pełnym dzieci zmusiło go do nauki przygotowania przynajmniej kilku podstawowych dań - szczególnie tych śniadaniowych - jednak jakoś nigdy nie ciągnęło go w stronę rozwijania swoich zdolności. Przecież po coś wymyślono gotowe potrawy do podgrzania, prawda? Więc Louis zdecydowanie nie był ofiarą w kuchni, mistrzem też nie o czym dobitnie świadczyła nieco za sucha jajecznica, którą właśnie przekładał na talerze kiedy wciąż zaspany Harry - ta patelnia wcale nie zadrżała mu w dłoni! - wszedł do kuchni przecierając oczy. Zbyt uroczy, Louis zdecydowanie zejdzie na zawał. Albo dostanie medal za silną wolę. Cokolwiek. I tak przegra.

\- Wygląda nieźle. - Chrypka wciąż nie zniknęła co nie pozwalało mu się skupić odpowiednio, przez co przez krótką chwilę stał po prostu gapiąc się na chłopaka. 

\- Nie kłam młody Haroldzie, znam swoje możliwości - mruknął odstawiając naczynie do zlewu, po czym ostrożnie przeniósł dwa kubki z kawą na stół. Udało się. Nic nie rozlał. Sukces. Szczególnie z drżacymi od nerwów dłońmi. Póki co udawało mu się nieźle grać.

\- Pachnie nieźle, wygląda okropnie i odrobinę boję się o swoje życie, ale jestem zbyt głodny, żeby samemu coś przygotować. Tak lepiej? - Pierwszy widelec jajecznej masy wylądował w ustach brunetai Louis musiałby być ślepy, żeby nie zauważyć skrzywienia. 

\- Może lepiej będzie jak coś zamówię. - Skąd do cholery wzięła się ta niepewność i chęć dogodzenia temu chłopakowi? Starość, to na pewno to. Wepchnął kęs w usta, zanim kolejne durne słowa miały okazję je opuścić. Okropność, naprawdę powinien zamówić coś jadalnego.

\- Przestań, nikt jeszcze nie umarł od suchych jajek. Swoją drogą, dziękuję, nie musiałeś nic przygotowywać.

Dobrze, że akurat przeżuwał. Dało mu to czas do ułożenia logicznej, spokojniej odpowiedzi w głowie, bo Harry dał mu idealną furtkę do rozpoczęcia tematu. To było aż za proste i bardzo Louisowi na rękę, bo nie chciał walnąć mu kazania z grubej rury. Przełknął i upił łyk kawy, pozwalając sobie na chwilę rozkoszy jej smakiem, jednak wzrok wciąż miał utkwiony w brunecie, który zaczął się delikatnie pod nim wiercić. Jakby przeczuwał co nadchodziło. Cóż, nie było w tym nic dziwnego, jednak w jakimś stopniu zdążył Louisa poznać. Tyle dobrze. Teraz pozostawało modlić się o zachowanie spokoju, bo na wszystkie herbaty świata, jeśli Louis nie wybuchnie to będzie święto narodowe. Ba światowe. Spokój i głębokie oddechy. Tego potrzebował.

\- Wiesz, dbam o moje rzeczy, a ponieważ tak się składa, że zeszłej nocy cię kupiłem, to zamierzam o ciebie zadbać - rzucił tak lekko, jak był w stanie. Kolejny łyk kawy, tylko po to, żeby powstrzymać potok wyrzutów, który ciążył na języku. Chciał najpierw poznać powody, dowiedzieć się dlaczego chłopak, który dziwnym trafem dostał się pod jego skórę w zastraszającym tempie, robił to co robił. Skończyło się omijanie tematu. 

\- Louis…

\- Nie. Nawet nie zaczynaj - przerwał brunetowi dość niegrzecznie, ale dobre maniery w tym momencie odeszły w odstawkę. Serio, nie miał na to czasu i ochoty. - Coś ty sobie myślał?

\- Że zdobędę pieniądze na szczytny cel. 

\- To bardzo szlachetne z twojej strony wystawiać się jak kawał mięcha na sprzedaż, żeby pomóc innym, ale czy choć przez chwilę pomyślałeś co będzie później? Że któryś z tych oblechów będzie się domagał zakupionego towaru. Do kurwy nędzy, Harry?! - Plan pozostania spokojnym aż do wyjaśnienia chyba nie był najlepszy, bo Louis już czuł, jak emocje przejmują nad nim kontrolę. Nie jego wina, zachowanie bruneta było skrajnie nieodpowiedzialne i naprawdę nóż mu się otwierał w kieszeni na myśl o tym co mogłby się stać. 

\- Wymknąłem się zanim zwycięzca się zgłosił. 

\- To był twój plan? Zniknąć? - Prychnął, odsuwając od siebie wciąż pełny talerz, bo do cholery jakim cudem miałby coś teraz przełknąć? - Cóż, sam chyba zauważyłeś, że miał kilka sporych luk, skoro nawet ten idiota Connor był w stanie cię dorwać przy wyjściu. Co by było gdyby to on wygrał licytację i miał prawo zabrać cię na dwadzieścia cztery godziny? Pomyślałeś o tym? Przyszło ci do głowy, że… Kurwa… możesz mi powiedzieć o czym ty do kurwy nędzy myślałeś zgadzając się na tą farsę?

\- Pieniądze dla fundacji. To jest to o czym myślałem i nie rozumiem dlaczego tak się unosisz. Nic się nie stało, byłeś tam. 

\- Właśnie. Byłem tam. Kupiłem cię, żeby żaden z tych oblechów nie mógł się do ciebie zbliżyć. 

\- Przestań, nie mogliby mi zrobić nic na co bym nie pozwolił. 

\- Harry, mój naiwny Harry - cmoknął, kręcąc głową, bo to naprawdę było naiwne. -  Naprawdę myślisz, że taki Connor, albo ktokolwiek inny, przejmowałby się jakimiś regułami mając cię na wyłączność? Proszę cię. Nikt nie wydaje pieniędzy, żeby po prostu rozmawiać z tancerzem z klubu. Nikt poza mną jak widać, chociaż sto razy bardziej wolałbym wypisać czek dla tej fundacji niż widzieć cię jako kawał mięcha na targu. 

\- Dlaczego w ogólę się przejmujesz? Dałbym sobie radę sam. Zawsze dawałem. Już nie potrzebuję pomocy ani obrońcy.

\- Bo cię lubię do cholery! Dlatego się przejmuję, ale skoro to za mało to nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. - Pozbierał wciąż pełne talerze ze stołu i po prostu opróżnił je prosto do kosza. Cóż, ta rozmowa nie poszła tak jak to przewidywał. Zasadniczo poszła bardzo źle, bo nie dość że niczego się nie dowiedział to na dodatek tylko bardziej się zdenerwował. Nie jego wina, że polubił tego chłopaka za bardzo nawet go nie znając i że się o niego martwił chociaż nie miał do tego prawa. Tak po prostu było i jak widać przejechał się na tym jak Zabłocki na mydle. Cudownie. Po co mu to w ogóle było. Głupota, czysta głupota podszyta zaciekawieniem.

\- Louis...

\- Nie. Masz rację, jesteś dorosły, umiesz sobie sam poradzić. Wybacz, że wtrącam się w twoje sprawy. A teraz jeśli pozwolisz idę pod prysznic. Czuj się jak u siebie w domu.

  
  


Dobrodziejstwem tego mieszkania i jednym z powodów dla których Louis godził się na płacenie niebotycznie wysokiego czynszu, do którego Malik jedynie się dokładał - artysta nie ma stałego dochodu Louis! - był fakt posiadania dwóch oddzielnych, całkowicie wyposażonych łazienek. To był dar niebios, bo dzielenie jednej z Zaynem byłoby utrapieniem, jako że potrafił on tam spędzać długie godziny. Louis to wiedział, dzielił z nim w końcu pokój w akademiku. Dlatego teraz mógł stać w swojej własnej, przestronnej kabinie prysznicowej, pozwalając ciepłej wodzie rozluźniać spięte mięśnie. Z każdą mijającą sekundą czuł, jak schodzi z niego cały stres, zmęczenie i ten lepki zawód, który czuł podczas rozmowy ze Stylesem. To nie tak, że liczył na gorące podziękowania i rzucenie się do stóp - kusząca wizja, ale nie w zaistniałych okolicznościach - ale miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej dostanie jakieś dobre wytłumaczenie. Jedyne co dostał to śpiewka o pomocy fundacji i to mu nie wystarczało. Tam musiało być coś jeszcze. I chciał wiedzieć co. 

Dźwięk odsuwanych drzwi do kabiny prysznicowej wyrwał go z rozmyślań, ale nie poruszył się ani o centymetr wciąż opierając dłonie o ścianę i po prostu czekając. Nie spodziewał się takiego ruchu ze strony chłopaka, który stanął tuż za nim blokując wodę, ale wciąż go nie dotknął, ani się nie odezwał. Pokusa obrócenia się była ogromna, ale zwalczył ją. Powinien dostać za to nagrodę. Cholera, jego wymarzona nagroda stała zaledwie kilka centymetrów od niego. Wystarczyłby krok do tyłu, albo wyciągnięcie dłoni i mógłby go dotknąć, ale nie zrobił tego, bo brunet wykonał pierwszy ruch. Niepewne muśnięcie długich palców na biodrach i szatynowi zabrakło powietrza w płucach. Czuł iskry podróżujące po skórze w miejscach gdzie był dotykany. Paraliżujące myśli uczucie, sprawiające że chciał odrzucić wszystko co go powstrzymywało na bok. 

\- Co robisz Harry? - Szepnął niewiele głośniej od szumu wody, będąc pewnym że taki ton nie zdradzi drżenia w jego głosie. Cholerny dzieciak go wykończy.

\- Przepraszam cię. - Skupienie myśli było naprawdę trudne z dwoma wielkimi dłońmi sunącymi teraz powoli po jego bokach, ale jakimś cudem mu się udało. Z trudem, ale jednak. Bo nie mógł się temu poddać. Nie chciał. Nie tak. Odepchnął je i odwrócił się, stając twarzą w twarz z chłopakiem, ze wszystkich sił starając się skupić tylko na jego twarzy a nie nagim ciele tuż przed nim. 

\- Nie chcę, żebyś tak mnie przepraszał. - Kurwa, chciał. Znaczy chciał, ale nie chciał. Kurwa.

\- Nie chcesz mnie? - Czy to był zawód? Czy ten cień przechodzący przez zielone oczy był bólem i niepewnością? Louis wolał nie sprawdzać, wolał się upewnić, że młody mężczyzna przed nim zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co z nim zrobił. 

\- Oh do diabła. Oczywiście, że cię chcę idioto. Chcę cię od pierwszego momentu kiedy zobaczyłem cię na scenie w tym pieprzonym klubie, chciałem cię w każdej sekundzie od tamtej pory. Nawet nie wiesz jak cholernie trudno było się powstrzymać. Dalej jest, bo niczego nie ułatwiasz, ty mała kokietko. Ale nie chcę żebyś mnie w taki sposób przepraszał, nie chcę żebyś kiedykolwiek myślał, że musisz mnie tak przepraszać. Kurwa. Nie chcę cię w taki sposób. Chcę cię poznać, odkrywać kawałek po kawałku, badać każdy z nich godzinami, aż będę go znać na pamięć, chcę wiedzieć o tobie wszystko, każdy sekret, każdą myśl, marzenie, pragnienie. Chcę tego wszystkiego i więcej, dużo więcej. Cholera jasna nawet nie wiem kiedy to się stało, po prostu… Chcę cię, ale nie tak. - Boże, był taki żałosny. Zamknął oczy zażenowany własnym wywodem, bo co do diabła, skąd to się w ogóle wzięło?

\- Czyli chcesz mnie, ale mnie nie chcesz?

\- Coś w tym stylu. Tak. Tak można w skrócie opisać mój bełkot. Tak. - Plątał się. Wszystko mu się plątało ale winić mógł za to tylko Stylesa. Mały rozpraszający go dupek. Nie musiał go widzieć, żeby czuć się rozproszonym. 

\- Skończyłeś już? - Louis otworzył powoli oczy tylko po to żeby zostać zaatakowanym przez szeroki uśmiech i głębokie dołeczki. Bo to był atak, inaczej nie dało się tego nazwać. Ale jednocześnie dzięki temu poczuł się pewniej. Odrobinę mniej jak rozmemłana klucha. 

\- Chyba tak. - Pewny ton, pewne spojrzenie, krzywy uśmiech. Miał to. Wszystko grało. Nie wygłupił się aż tak bardzo. 

\- Więc pocałuj mnie ty głupcze. - Tego się nie spodziewał, znaczy miał na to ochotę od samego początku, ale nigdy nie spodziewał się, że Harry zaproponuje to w tak dosadny sposób. Cóż, chyba przyszła pora na to, żeby Louis również pokazał, że umie grać w tę grę, którą sam do diabła zaczął kiedy poprosił chłopaka o ogień te kilka dni temu. 

\- Nie.

\- Nie?

\- Nie ma mowy, nie dopóki mi nie wytłumaczysz. A że nie masz zamiaru, to wypad, chcę w spokoju skończyć prysznic. - Uśmiechnął się wrednie widząc zdziwienie na twarzy Harry’ego. Och zdecydowanie ta mina była warta dodatkowej dawki silnej woli. 

\- Ale Louis…

\- Albo zostań, ja pójdę do Zayna. 

Jak powiedział tak zrobił. Przepchnął się koło zdezorientowanego chłopaka i wyszedł z łazienki zupełnie nie przejmując się nagością czy tym, że zostawia mokre ślady na panelach. Czuł naprawdę dużą satysfakcję z tego jak to rozegrał, nawet pozwolił sobie na mentalne poklepanie po plecach. Jego dobry humor nie trwał jednak długo, bo zaraz po wejściu do łazienki swojego współlokatora w oczy rzuciło mu się coś, czego na pewno nie chciał widzieć. Nie ze swoją wyobraźnią, która automatycznie wręcz stworzyła odpowiednią scenę do sporego dilda przymocowanego na przyssawce do jednej ze ścianek kabiny prysznicowej. 

\- Zayn ty chory pojebie - parsknął sięgając po czysty ręcznik. Zdecydowanie odechciało mu się prysznica.

 

Znalazł Harry’ego w salonie, rozłożonego na kanapie i zapatrzonego w jakiś świąteczny film. Fakt, było Boże Narodzenie, zupełnie o tym zapomniał, ale czemu się dziwić skoro jego głowę zaprzątała burza loków. Wciąż wilgotnych po prysznicu loków, w które chciał wplątać palce od kilku dni. Zwariował. Zupełnie zwariował na ich punkcie. I na punkcie ich właściciela również. Powstrzymał się, zamiast tego zajmując miejsce po drugiej stronie kanapy, tak, że stopy chłopaka leżały mu na kolanach. Skoro już znajdowali się w takiej pozycji, równie dobrze mógł zrobić coś miłego, tak w ramach prezentu świątecznego, czy dobrego uczynku, dlatego zaczął je masować. Pewnie, spokojnie i sprawnie, przypominając sobie te ciche wieczory kiedy robił to samo dla mamy zmęczonej po długim dyżurze. Miłe wspomnienia. Lubił je, jednak przed zatopieniem się w nich powstrzymywały go ciche pomruki aprobaty bruneta. Poza tym w pomieszczeniu słychać było tylko telewizor. Louis nie zamierzał się odzywać, powiedział wystarczająco pod prysznicem, może nawet za dużo i teraz zdecydowanie była kolej Stylesa, żeby rozpocząć konwersację. Dawał mu wybór. I cicha nadzieja, że chłopak mimo wszystko zechce podzielić się z nim swoimi motywami wciąż niemrawo paliła się w jego wnętrzu. Tak, mógł poczekać, ale wolałby nie musieć tego robić zbyt długo. Co jak co, ale cierpliwością w niektórych aspektach życia nie grzeszył. 

\- Louis… - Cichy głos Harry’ego prawie zlał się z dźwiękiem filmu, więc szatyn nie zareagował, przekornie udając, że nie słyszy. Zamiast tego zajął się drugą stopą rejestrując, jak chłodna była. Powinien podkręcić ogrzewanie. - Louis nie ignoruj mnie. 

\- Nie ignoruję cię Haroldzie, czekam, aż powiesz coś więcej, bo jakkolwiek moje imię w twoich ustach brzmi dobrze, to wolałbym usłyszeć coś innego. - I inne tonacje tego imienia, ale to póki co zostawi dla siebie. Trzeba być twardym a nie miętkim. Znaczy, nie w takim sensie twardym, po prostu nie miał zamiaru się złamać, nie dopóki brunet nie wyjaśni. 

\- Naprawdę nie wiem co chcesz usłyszeć - westchnął chłopak, a Louis mimowolnie się spiął, bo nie chodziło o to co on chciał usłyszeć. Może za bardzo naciskał, może wcale się nie mylił i ta cała sprawa z tańczeniem w klubie miała jakieś drugie dno? 

\- Chciałbym wiedzieć dlaczego robisz to co robisz, to wszystko. Bez oceniania, nie od tego jestem. Po prostu jestem ciekawy. 

\- Lubię tańczyć - zaczął Harry, lecz zanim Louis zdążył się odezwać ten kontynuował. - Od tego się zaczęło, lubię tańczyć na rurze, lubię jak ludzie na mnie patrzą i lubię ich kusić. Dlatego pojawiam się w Wasabi, żeby tańczyć, dać się ponieść muzyce. Po prostu lubię to robić. Tańczyć. Tylko tańczyć. - Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby usłyszeć zawahanie przy ostatnich słowach. Louis nim nie był ale umiał wyłapywać takie rzeczy, dlatego potarł miękko podbicie stóp chłopaka, w małym wyrazie otuchy i dopiero gdy cisza się przedłużała, postanowił się odezwać. 

\- Ale to nie wszystko prawda? 

\- Jesteś zbyt spostrzegawczy, to irytujące - prychnął Harry, na co szatyn jedynie mocniej zacisnął palce na jego kostkach. Cóż, nie zamierzał się z tym sprzeczać, potrafił być małym irytującym dupkiem. Sama prawda. - Na pewno zauważyłeś, że nie zbieram napiwków po swoich występach, wiem że tak. Chodzi o to, że tak naprawdę nawet mi za tańczenie nie płacą. Znaczy dostaję jakiś procent za każdy występ, Messer mimo wszystko jest w porządku, ale cała resztą włącznie z napiwkami idzie do jego kieszeni. Coś w stylu spłacania długu. Mniej więcej, bo żadnego jako tako nie ma. Cholera to naprawdę pokręcone. Po prostu oddaję przysługę znajomemu, który pomógł mi gdy byłem w potrzebie. - Louis już wiedział, że nienawidzi tego niespokojnego, spłoszonego wydania chłopaka i poniekąd pluł sobie w brodę za doprowadzenie go do podobnego stanu, ale z drugiej strony jego ciekawość po części została zaspokojona.

\- Czyli… Tańczysz bo to lubisz, bo jesteś małą wredną kokietką lubiącą nakręcać innych ludzi, ale jednocześnie oddajesz przysługę komuś, kto kiedyś ci pomógł? 

\- Tak. Bez zagłębiania się w szczegóły właśnie o to chodzi. - Przytaknął Harry, wciąż wyglądając niepewnie, jakby bał się reakcji Louisa. Cóż. Niepotrzebnie. Louis nie był tutaj od oceniania, każdy miał prawo robić ze swoim życiem to na co miał ochotę, a jeśli tańczenie dla innych sprawiało Harry’emu radość, to kim on był, żeby to kwestionować? Ale zastanawiała go jedna rzecz i próbował znaleźć odpowiedź w tym czego się do tej pory dowiedział. Na marne, więc będzie musiał dopytać. - Nic nie powiesz? - Spytał brunet po chwili ciszy. 

\- Zastanawiam się w czym takim pomógł ci ten cały Messer, że zgodziłeś się być wczoraj kawałkiem mięsa na sprzedaż. - Rzucił luźno, bacznie przyglądając się twarzy Stylesa, chcąc wychwycić każdą zmianę. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że zobaczy na niej taką pasję. To było insirujące oraz odrobinę intrygujące. Ten człowiek nigdy nie przestanie go zadziwiać, tego był pewien.

\- A ty znowu o tym? Mówiłem ci, że zrobiłem to tylko dla fundacji. Pieniądze na szczytny cel. I to nie tak, że podobał mi się ten pomysł, bo mi się nie podobał i Messer spędził naprawdę dużo czasu przekonując mnie do tego, ale perspektywa zgarnięcia sporej sumki dla tych dzieciaków, była bardziej niż kusząca. Na koniec i tak się pokłóciliśmy, więc więcej nie będzie na coś podobnego naciskał. I tak Louis, wiem że to było skrajnie nieodpowiedzialne i naiwne z mojej strony, ale ta fundacja robi naprawdę dużo dobrego dla dzieciaków, które potrzebują pomocy. Nie mógłbym spać, gdybym nie pomógł, wiesz?

\- Rozumiem. - Parsknął na podniesione brwi Harry’ego, bo chłopak wyglądał naprawdę zabawnie. - Naprawdę rozumiem i cieszę się że tak dbasz o innych. Cieszyłbym się jeszcze bardziej gdybyś myślał również o sobie, ale do tego dojdziemy. - Mrugnął do niego, uśmiechając się krzywo, bo tak, miał nową misję w życiu. Nauczyć Stylesa, że pomaganie innym nie powinno równać się narażaniu siebie. Tyle dobrze, że chłopak przyznał, że to było nieodpowiedzialne. Mały kroczek, dobre i to. - A teraz mój drogi Haroldzie. Z tego co mówisz wynika, że nie jesteś z Wasabi związany żadną umową, więc mam do ciebie prośbę. Nie tańcz dzisiaj. - Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, jedynie długie, uważne spojrzenie, nieco zbyt intensywne, bo zaczął się pod nim wiercić. To musiało mu wystarczyć. Na razie. 

Resztę dnia spędzili na kanapie oglądając coraz to gorsze świąteczne filmy i Louis naprawdę to lubił. Jedno z lepszych Bożych Narodzeń w jego życiu, bo zupełnie nie przypominało tego tradycyjnego. Nie było wytrawnego obiadu z puddingiem, indykiem i brukselką, było sushi, japońskie piwo i dużo wasabi. Nie było sztywnych koszul i marynarek, rozmów o przyszłości i wspominek, były dresy, rozmowy o niczym i kłótnie o koc. Nie było rodziny, był Harry. I to było wystarczające aby uczynić ten dzień magicznym. 


	6. 6. Christmas tastes like Wasabi

Louis naprawdę nie spodziewał się ponownie zjawić w Wasabi, a już szczególnie nie po całym dniu spędzonym z Harrym i po rozmowie, która mieli, ale cóż mylił się, bo chłopak uparł się, żeby przyjść, więc on również się tu zjawił. Oczywiście, że tak. Nie, że nie ufał brunetowi, ale wolał przekonać się na własne oczy, że ten spełni jego prośbę, która przecież nie była jakaś straszna. Bo nie była. Dodatkowo dowiedział się, że dzięki wydaniu wczoraj najwyższej kwoty w historii klubu dostał dożywotni darmowy wstęp, z którego nie miał zamiaru korzystać, ale bardzo skrupulatnie będzie o tym przypominał Malikowi. Mulat na bank zrobi się zielony z zazdrości. Albo nie, sądząc po niekończącym się potoku wiadomości, które Louis ignorował, a które niebezpiecznie często zawierały w sobie imię Liam. Nieźle go chwyciło, oszołoma tego. Może to i dobrze? Trochę stabilizacji mu się przyda, szczególnie, że szatyn sam miał teraz niezłą karuzelę w życiu. I na dodatek sam się na nią wpakował, psia jego mać.

Siedział przy barze, na swoim zwyczajnym już miejscu - powinien podpisać ten stołek, serio - i znudzonym spojrzeniem przeczesywał powoli zapełniający się parkiet. Początki imprez zawsze były dość sztywne, brak alkoholu we krwi sprawiał, że ludzie powstrzymywali się przed tańczeniem po prostu sącząc drinki i kiwając głową w rytm muzyki, co zawsze wydawało mu się głupie. Sam swego czasu należał do tych, którzy rozkręcali zabawę zupełnie nie przejmując się konwenansami czy czymkolwiek. Dawne czasy, kiedy był młody i głupi. Teraz nie był już młody, ale głupota wciąż została, skoro zadurzył się w tancerzu z klubu nocnego. Dalej tego nie pojmował, ale bynajmniej nie miał zamiaru z tym walczyć. Stało się, rozwinął w krótkim czasie uczucia do mężczyzny, którego zobaczył po raz pierwszy prawie w negliżu owiniętego wokół rury. Chwała wszystkim siłą świata, że nie będzie musiał opowiadać tego mamie, bo pewnie zabiłaby go śmiechem. Chociaż, znając ją właśnie się z niego śmieje w głos i kręci głową z politowaniem.

\- Cześć piękny, jesteś tu sam? Może postawię ci drinka? - Powstrzymywanie wybuchu śmiechu było naprawdę ciężkie, kiedy ktoś używał tak marnego tekstu na podryw. Serio, ktokolwiek dawał się na to złapać? Na pewno nie Louis. I na pewno nie gdy w drzwiach do zaplecza pojawiła się znajoma sylwetka. To znaczy, mógłby dla zabawy poudawać, że mu to pochlebia, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć reakcję Stylesa, ale szybkie spojrzenie na zalotnika odgoniło ten pomysł. Co, jak co, ale jakieś standardy miał. Ostatnie, co prawda poszły w odstawkę, ale jednak, nie. Zdecydowanie nie.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby mój partner był z tego zadowolony - odpowiedział nie zaszczycając mężczyzny dłuższym spojrzeniem, podkreślając tym samym swój brak zainteresowania. Zdecydowanie lepszą rzeczą do oglądania był Harry przechodzący przez parkiet w swoich normalnych ubraniach. Podobało się to Louisowi, bo oznaczało, że chłopak nie będzie tańczył. I ta koszulka tak ładnie opinała się na jego ramionach. Miły widok, szkoda, że przerwany ponowną zaczepką.

\- Nie widzę tu nikogo poza nami słoneczko. Poza tym on również może się przyłączyć, nie mam problemu z trójkątami. - Louis wywrócił oczami, bo serio, tak teraz wyglądają podrywy? Cóż za brak okrzesania. I całkowity brak zrozumienia dość jasnych sygnałów. Cóż, najwyraźniej musiał pokazać dobitniej, że nie istnieje nawet jedna miliardowa procenta szansy na cokolwiek z jego strony. Nie, kiedy niesamowicie pociągający brunet zbliżał się do niego pochłaniając całą uwagę.

\- Właśnie tu idzie, ale wybacz, nie skorzystamy z twojej oferty. Nie lubię się dzielić tym, co moje. - Wskazał na Harry’ego będącego zaledwie kilka kroków od nich, który przyglądał się całej scenie z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami, ale była to jedyna oznaka tego, że cokolwiek zauważył i że najprawdopodobniej nie podobało mu się, że ktoś zaczepia szatyna. Miłe. Louis posłał mu uspokajający uśmiech i małe wywrócenie oczami, co momentalnie zlikwidowało zmarszczkę i wywołało małe wykrzywienie warg. Za małe na dołeczki, ale rozjaśniające twarz chłopaka w niesamowity sposób. Słodko.

\- Dość śmieszne biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że twój partner tańczy dla nas praktycznie, co noc - rzucił tamten szyderczym tonem, kiedy Styles był już praktycznie przy nich.

To było bardzo nieodpowiednie, bo obudziło w Louisie chęć ochrony bruneta przed idiotami pokroju tego kolesia, a to automatycznie oznaczało, że był o krok od odgryzienia głowy podrywaczowi. Dlatego przyciągnął Harry’ego do swojego boku, otaczając w talii ramieniem i odwrócił twarz w stronę narzucającego mu się mężczyzny. Wredny uśmiech wygiął mu usta, a oczy zabłyszczały złowrogo, wyzywając nieznajomego od dalszej dyskusji, kiedy jego głos był zimny jak lód.

\- Właśnie na tym polega różnica. Wy możecie tylko patrzeć, ja mogę znacznie więcej. - Na potwierdzenie swoich słów przysunął milczącego bruneta jeszcze bliżej i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego szczęce. Ostre wciągnięcie powietrza było jedyną reakcją Harry’ego, który doskonale wpasował się w scenkę, wplatając palce we włosy Louisa. Czego absolutnie nie powinien robić, ale tym zajmą się później, kiedy ten przybłęda zniknie. - Skoro w końcu dotarło, że nie jesteśmy zainteresowani, możesz zostawić nas w spokoju i iść szukać szczęścia gdzie indziej. Żegnam.

Mężczyzna zniknął w tłumie z bardzo niezadowoloną miną, na co Louis tylko prychnął, przeciągając dłonią po boku Harry’ego. To było nawet zabawne. Całkiem ciekawe urozmaicenie nocy, jeśli miał być szczery. Chociaż jednocześnie powodowało zwątpienie w rodzaj ludzki. Naprawdę, jeśli tak wyglądały próby poderwania kogoś, to Louis się wypisywał. Naprawdę żałosne.

\- Co to było? - Ciche pytanie prosto w jego ucho spowodowało reakcję, której się nie spodziewał, przez co nie zdołał jej dostatecznie szybko ukryć. Zachwiał się na stołku, mocniej zaciskając palce na biodrze bruneta i zadrżał odrobinę. Zdecydowanie, ciepłe powietrze na szyi i palce we włosach były zabójczym połączeniem, bo tak, oczywiście, że Harry wciąż bawił się jego kosmykami. Rozpraszające. Cholernie. Mała cholera niepozwalająca o sobie zapomnieć. Powstrzymywanie się było naprawdę ciężkie. Bardzo. Kurwa. Ciężkie.

\- Tylko nachalny koleś, który nie rozumie braku zainteresowania - odpowiedział, starając się, żeby jego głos brzmiał pewnie. Nie wyszło tak jak miał zamiar, ale efekt nie był zły. Tylko odrobina drżenia, które równie dobrze można było przypisać zirytowaniu. Tak. Wcale nie działała na niego bliskość bruneta. W ogóle. - W sumie zaproponował nam trójkąt.

\- Zgodziłeś się?

\- Pojebało cię? Nie dzielę się tym, co moje - powiedział bez myślenia, dopiero po kolejny pytaniu chłopaka zdał sobie sprawę jak to zabrzmiało. Cóż, teoretycznie, tak właśnie myślał o Harrym, więc nie kłamał, ale zdecydowanie nie chciał tego zakomunikować w taki sposób i na pewno nie w takim miejscu. W praktyce, wciąż nie minęły dwadzieścia cztery godziny od aukcji, więc brunet wciąż był jego, więc jego odpowiedź można było zrozumieć dwojako. Miał nadzieję, że Harry nie będzie drążył, ale umarła ona tak szybko jak się pojawiła. Oczywiście, że będzie drążył. Przecież to Styles.

\- Tym, co twoje? - I w tym momencie Louis miał ochotę wycałować i ozłocić Alana, który pojawił się obok nich ze swoim wielkim uśmiechem i zapytał czy mają ochotę na jakiegoś drinka. Tomlinson zdecydowanie miał, byleby tylko zmienić temat i uniknąć odpowiedzi, ale zanim zdążył poprosić o to, co zwykle, Harry odezwał się ponownie. - Wybacz Alan, ale pan Tomlinson, jako największy darczyńca otrzymał dzisiaj prywatną obsługę. Ja się nim zajmę, nie musisz się przejmować.

Usta muskające skórę ucha były ostatnim, co poczuł zanim brunet sprawnie znalazł się za barem i zajął przygotowywaniem drinków. I Louis wiedział, że był stracony, bo do cholery, ten chłopak pogrywał sobie z nim bardzo nieczysto. Kusił, co mogłoby się dla niego bardzo źle skończyć gdyby szatyn nie był takim upartym osłem z naprawdę dużą cierpliwością. Ogromną. Wcale nie zmniejszającą się na widok Harry’ego pijącego drinka przez słomkę w najbardziej obsceniczny i seksowny sposób na świecie. Wcale. Dostanie zawału przez tego chłopaka. Serio. Albo to, albo puszczenie w niepamięć wszystkich wczorajszych słów o chęci poznania Harry’ego zanim coś między nimi zajdzie. Naprawdę chciał się tego trzymać, ale jak do cholery miał to robić skoro chłopak bezczelnie go kusił, nawet bardziej teraz w normalnych ubraniach, niż kiedy wyginał się na scenie będąc półnagim. Cholera. To będzie długa noc. Bardzo długa, skoro brunet najwyraźniej będzie przy nim cały czas.

 

 

 

Parkiet był pełny, ale jednak niezapchany tak jak w poprzednie wieczory. Wychodziło na to, że nawet imprezowe towarzystwo obchodziło święta i tylko niewielki procent wolał iść się zalać do klubu niż spędzać czas z rodziną. W pewnym stopniu to rozumiał, niewielkim, bo osobiście wolałby teraz leżeć pod miękkim kocem na kanapie i oglądać stare filmy, ale przecież nie miał wyboru. Nie usiedziałby na miejscu wiedząc, że Harry jest w Wasabi sam. Z podobnego powodu znajdował się teraz na środku parkietu, podrygując do muzyki i nie odrywając spojrzenia od tańczącego chłopaka. Nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać, chociaż jego oczy wciąż pozostawały czujne. Byli w tłumie napaleńców, Harry był jednym z tancerzy. To nie mogło skończyć się dobrze, ale Louis nie umiał odmówić proszącym, zielonym oczom. Więc tak, byli na parkiecie, Harry tańczył, a szatyn starał się trzymać na smyczy wszystkie swoje popędy. Cholerny kusiciel, naprawdę wystawiał jego cierpliwość i opanowanie na próbę. I robił to specjalnie, o czym dobitnie świadczył mały, złośliwy uśmiech błąkający się na ustach i spojrzenie nieopuszczające Louisa ani na sekundę. Odpłaci mu się, naprawdę to zrobi. Za jakiś czas. Chce tym razem zrobić to dobrze. A potem odbierze nagrodę za anielską cierpliwość.

Musiał na chwilę odlecieć myślami w kierunku przyszłych dni, tygodni, miesięcy, lat, w których wyobrażał sobie wszystkie rzeczy, które mógłby zrobić z Harrym, bo kiedy zamrugał potrącony przez kogoś bruneta nie było przed nim. Ani obok. Ani za nim. Do cholery jasnej nie było go nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku, więc oczywiście, że Louis wpadł w panikę. I pluł sobie w brodę za odlatywanie w takim momencie. To nie było fajne.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, ale tłum ludzi zasłaniał widok i powodował, że Louis przeklinał swój wzrost po raz pierwszy od dawna. Jakim cudem miał znaleźć tą przerośniętą żyrafę, która postanowiła sobie z niego zażartować. Bo był pewny, że Harry zniknął specjalnie, chcąc jeszcze bardziej zagrać mu na nerwach. Mała cholera. Powinien dostać za to po tyłku, a Louis zdecydowanie nie powinien o tym myśleć. Nie teraz. Najpierw znajdzie bruneta i go opieprzy. Postanowił zacząć szukać od toalet, co wydawało się najlogiczniejszym wyjściem. I proszę bardzo, trafił w dziesiątkę, bo kiedy wydostał się ze spoconego tłumu - okropność, prysznic i dezodorant powinien być częściej używany - praktycznie od razu zauważył czuprynę długich loków. I bynajmniej nie w sytuacji, w której spodziewał się i chciał ją zobaczyć.

Harry stał przy ścianie, w mniej oświetlonym miejscu, pomiędzy dwoma facetami, którzy - Louis musiał zmrużyć oczy, żeby poprawnie wszystko zobaczyć - przytrzymywali jego ręce za plecami, a jeden z nich dodatkowo zakrywał mu usta. Powiedzieć, że w szatynie się zagotowało na ten widok to mało, ale dopiero, kiedy rozpoznał trzeciego kolesia, który stał przed brunetem i dość nachalnie i zupełnie nieodpowiednio dotykał jego torsu, furia rozlała się w jego żyłach. Odgryzie mu te łapy, a potem wepchnie do gardła, żeby się nimi zadławił. Pieprzony Melton, psia jego mać.

Zrobił krok, gotowy ruszyć z całą swoją złością na chłopaka, ale powstrzymał się. To nie było rozwiązanie, a już szczególnie nie w konfiguracji trzech na jednego. Siłowe rozwiązanie odpadało, chociaż Louis wciąż miał ochotę zrobić krzywdę rudzielcowi. Dużo większą krzywdę niż marny cios w twarz sprzed kilku dni. Kiedy indziej. Najpierw musiał wyciągnąć Stylesa z tego bałaganu. Chyba że… Nie chciał o tym myśleć, nie teraz. Teraz musiał być skupiony i dobrze to rozegrać, dlatego podszedł spokojnie do grupki i zacmokał głośno, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

\- Idioci. Wszędzie idioci. Connor proszę cię, zrób sobie i innym przysługę, weź rozpęd i pieprznij się tym głupim łbem w ścianę. Może ci się coś tam poustawia. - Szyderczy ton i złośliwy uśmiech, to była jego strategia na ten moment i miał nadzieję, że zadziała. Kiedy Melton spojrzał na niego, zaskoczenie błyskające przez ułamek sekundy w jego oczach, Louis pokręcił zrezygnowany głową dla efektu, po czym wysyczał. - A teraz zostaw go, pókim miły.

\- Nie mam zamiaru. On tego chce, prawda tancereczko. - Jedno szybkie spojrzenie w zielone oczy mrużące się z wściekłości było dostateczną odpowiedzią dla Louisa. Walnął się mentalnie w twarz za samo zawahanie. Oczywiście, że Harry nie chciał mieć z rudym nic wspólnego, jak mógł chociaż myśleć inaczej. - A teraz spadaj Tomlinson, przeszkadzasz.

\- Fakt, że trzyma go dwóch twoich przydupasów dobitnie świadczy o tym, że nie, jednak nie chce on być nigdzie w twoim pobliżu. Serio Connor, tak nisko upadłeś, że musisz zmuszać ludzi by spędzali blisko ciebie czas? A może nie znalazłeś ostatni żadnego jelenia z grubym portfelem i próbujesz sobie odbić? - Oczywiście, że go podpuszczał i próbował rozproszyć. Przez czas, kiedy się umawiali zdążył zauważyć, że chłopak ma naprawdę mało cierpliwości i jest niezwykle wrażliwy na punkcie swojego ego.

\- Sam byłeś takim jeleniem - odwarknął, dokładnie tak jak spodziewał się Louis. Takie przewidywalne małe gówno.

\- Owszem, głupi błąd, który na szczęście zauważyłem i wyeliminowałem. - Rozmawianie z byłymi o dawnym związku w obecności przyszłego chłopaka, ukośnik, narzeczonego, ukośnik, męża, ukośnik, skup się Tomlinson, nie było najlepszym wyjściem, ale Louis zdążył na tyle poznać znajomych Connora, żeby wiedzieć, że zostawią go na lodzie tak szybko jak stwierdzą, że jest żałosny. Ostatnie dwa razy śmiali się z niego zamiast pomóc, więc tym razem powinno być podobnie. No i Connor był żałosny. - Szczerze mówiąc, gdybym mógł to wymazałbym ten czas z pamięci całkowicie. Cieszę się, że nie nabawiłem się traumy, bo bądźmy szczerzy Melton, asem w łóżku to ty nie jesteś i nawet nie można dać ci punktu za nadrabianie entuzjazmem, bo byłeś raczej jęczącą rozgwiazdą niż czymkolwiek innym. Rozgwiazdą z brakami w podstawowej higienie, warto nadmienić. Chyba nigdy w życiu tak często nie musiałem prać pościeli jak po twoich wizytach. I w sumie jak tak teraz na to patrzę, to ty byłeś tak jakby moim chłopcem na telefon. Jak to się teraz nazywa… - Udał, że się zastanawia, kątem oka obserwując reakcję trzymających Harry’ego chłopaków. Tak jak się spodziewał, poluźnili oni swój uścisk na brunecie i śmiali się pod nosem. W sumie też miał ochotę się zaśmiać na widok czerwonej twarzy rudzielca, ale jeszcze nie skończył. - Było takie słowo… Cholera no...

\- Scort? - Podrzucił jeden z chłopaków, odsuwając się od Harry’ego, który z ulgą wciągnął powietrze do płuc. Biedactwo, musieli naprawdę mocno go trzymać. Im też powinien odgryźć ręce tylko za sam fakt, że mieli czelność dotknąć bruneta.

\- Tak! Dziękuję ci dobry człowieku! Scort, chłopak do towarzystwa, puszczający się za pieniądze. Tym jesteś Connor i jesteś w tym słaby. Nie dziwię się, że nikt cię nie chce na dłużej. A teraz z łaski swojej odsuń się od mojego partnera i przestań udawać twardziela, bo wszyscy tu obecni wiemy, że to tylko poza. - Nie czekał na reakcję, sięgając po Harry’ego i przyciągając go opiekuńczym gestem do swojego boku. Nikt mu w tym nie przeszkodził - A wam chłopaki radzę zweryfikować tę znajomość. Żegnam.

Pociągnął bruneta na drugi koniec klubu, zostawiając za sobą gotującego się ze złości byłego. Kolejna wygrana, którą czuć było bardzo dobrze. Szkoda tylko, że nastąpiła po jawnej napaści na Harry’ego, który posłusznie szedł za nim, dopóki nie znaleźli się w pobliżu drzwi na zaplecze. Louis w tym czasie stwierdził, że jeśli mieli kiedykolwiek jeszcze się tutaj pojawić - co było prawdopodobne zważywszy na relację chłopaka z właścicielem - to powinien zająć się sprawą Meltona. I zrobi to. Tak szybko jak upewni się, że Harry jest cały.

\- Wszystko dobrze? - Spytał, przejeżdżając palcami po rękach chłopaka, które musiały być obolałe od mocnego chwytu tamtych osiłków. Powinien odgryźć im te łapy, serio.

\- Tak, wybacz. Złapał mnie z zaskoczenia i kiedy chciałem się wyrwać, żeby odejść, tamta dwójka stwierdziła, że dobrym pomysłem będzie wykręcenie mi rąk i zatkanie ust i nosa. Prawie się udusiłem i nadgarstki napieprzają mnie jak cholera. - Louis automatycznie zaczął zataczać kółeczka na tej części ciała chłopaka, mając nadzieję, że nie zostaną po tym ślady. Tylko on mógł je zostawiać. Do jasnej cholery skup się Tomlinson.

\- Biedactwo. Ale nie pytam o fizyczny aspekt, jest on dość oczywisty, interesuje mnie coś innego. Jakby na to nie patrzeć zostałeś napadnięty, więc chciałbym wiedzieć jak się czujesz. - Wiedział, że podobne sytuacje mogły odbić się na psychice i naprawdę nie chciał, żeby coś podobnego uderzyło w Harry’ego. Martwił się do cholery, bo zależało mu na chłopaku.

\- Wściekły i odrobinę zdezorientowany. Czy to będzie problem, jeśli już stąd pójdziemy? Odechciało mi się zabawy na dzisiaj.

\- Żadnego. To nie tak, że przyszedłem tu tylko dla ciebie. - Louis skinął głową uśmiechając się lekko i dość niechętnie puścił nadgarstki chłopaka. Nie jego wina, że lubił uczucie skóry Harry’ego pod swoimi palcami. - Idź po rzeczy, ja pożegnam się z Alanem i widzimy się na zewnątrz, dobrze?

 

 

 

Noc była chłodna i przyjemnie orzeźwiająca po pobycie w gorącym klubie. Louis stał oparty o ścianę przy wylocie z bocznej uliczki i palił papierosa nie mogąc powstrzymać zadowolonego z siebie uśmiechu. To vipowskie traktowanie było naprawdę przydatne, bo w momencie, w którym opisał Alanowi całą sytuację, ten natychmiast powiadomił właściciela i ochronę, a Louis został poinformowany, że Melton nigdy więcej nie postawi stopy w Wasabi. To było naprawdę zadowalające. Przynajmniej tyle mógł zrobić by zadbać o bezpieczeństwo Harry’ego, skoro ten wciąż zamierzał pojawiać się w klubie. Brunet pojawił się obok niego kilka minut później i Louis bez słowa ruszył w kierunku kawiarenki z gorącą czekoladą, powoli kończąc papierosa. Im obu należało się po ekscesach tej nocy. Nie rozmawiali, ale nie przeszkadzało to szatynowi. Cisza nie była męcząca ani nieprzyjemna, była komfortowa i pozwalała uspokoić wciąż rozbiegane myśli i emocje. A tych drugich było sporo, szczególnie u Tomlinsona.

To nie tak, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że zaczęło zależeć mu na Harrym, bo nie był głupi. Zależało i to bardziej niż powinno w tak krótkim czasie, ale nie zamierzał z tym walczyć. Skoro tak się stało to najwidoczniej tak powinno być. Po prostu był zaskoczony skalą tych uczuć. Sama chęć rozerwania na strzępy Meltona nie była dziwna, wpływały na to również wcześniejsze wydarzenia, ale cholera, Louis nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się w podobny sposób. I lubił to. Naprawdę lubił. No, może poza tymi momentami, kiedy Harry wystawiał jego cierpliwość i opanowanie na próbę. Teraz na szczęście tego nie robił, po prostu szedł u jego boku, z dłońmi wepchniętymi głęboko w kieszenie i lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami. Louis nie pytał, wiedział, że dowie się wcześniej czy później, co plątało się po głowie chłopaka.

W kawiarence znajdowało się kilka osób, co wcale nie przeszkadzało im w zajęciu stolika w samym rogu, by mieć, choć odrobinę prywatności. Nie żeby raczący się czekoladą ludzie byli zainteresowani dwójką chłopaków, ale odseparowane stoliki były tymi najlepszymi. Tak przynajmniej uważał Louis, a Harry nie oponował, więc nie było problemu. Duże kubki czekolady znalazły się przed nimi, ale wciąż nie odezwali się ani słowem. Szatyn miał przeczucie, że nie powinien zaczynać żadnej rozmowy, że powinien dać młodszemu czas i przestrzeń, a ta mała zmarszczka tylko to potwierdzała. Dlatego upił długiego łyka ciepłego napoju i czekał.

\- Czyli spotykałeś się z tym całym Connorem. - Cóż tego się nie spodziewał. To nie tak, że Harry nie słyszał o tym wcześniej, ale skoro właśnie na ten temat chciał rozmawiać, nie było problemu. Louis mógł to zrobić.

\- Niestety. Dałem się nabrać na słodkie słówka i potrzebę bliskości, ale to przeszłość. Naprawdę chciałbym to wymazać z pamięci - westchnął cierpiętniczo powtarzając swoje wcześniejsze słowa. Nie było w tym ani grama kłamstwa. Same fakty o bardzo żenującym okresie jego życia, który pozostawił sporą drzazgę w jego ego. Irytującą, bo dał się nabrać jak idiota.

\- Ten palant cię dotykał.

\- Nie rozumiem, do czego zmierzasz Harry. - Naprawdę nie rozumiał. Był przekonany, że raczej będą rozmawiać o tym, jakim idiotą jest Melton niż o tym, że Louis kiedyś był na tyle głupi by dać się nabrać na słodkie słówka. Cóż, de facto miał dobre wytłumaczenie, ale mimo wszystko tamten związek był błędem.

\- To niesprawiedliwe, że on mógł cię mieć. - Oh. -  A ja nie mogę liczyć na nic więcej niż buziak w policzek i przytulanie?

\- To było dawno, to po pierwsze- odparował Louis czując rosnącą irytację. Niesprawiedliwość? Serio? Wypominanie dawnego związku, kiedy oni nawet nie byli na etapie randkowania? I to nie z jego powodu, bo to brunet był chodzącą zagadką mieszającą mu w głowie? Zdecydowanie mógł być zirytowany. I nie zamierzał tego ukrywać. - A po drugie, wiesz, co Harry? Niesprawiedliwym jest to, że ty wiesz o mnie bardzo dużo, podczas gdy ja o tobie prawie nic. Nie mogę zaoferować ci nic więcej, jeśli tylko ja jestem zaangażowany. Nie popełnię tego błędu po raz kolejny.

\- Też jestem zaangażowany do cholery! - Warknął chłopak, odkładając kubek na blat zdecydowanie mocniej niż był trzeba. - Co chcesz wiedzieć? Powiedziałem ci, dlaczego tutaj tańczę. - Irytacja drgała w głosie Harry’ego i Louis nie spodziewał się, że podziała to na niego jak kubeł zimnej wody.

Najwyraźniej brunet myślał, że chodziło mu o rozwinięcie historii o klubie i jego pracy tam, co było jedną wielką bzdurą. To nie było takie ważne, poza tym dostał swoją odpowiedź wcześniej tego dnia i jeśli Harry nie chciał wchodzić w szczegóły to było w porządku. To nie w tym był problem, ale najwyraźniej brunet tego nie rozumiał.

\- Wbrew pozorom Harry, nie wszystko sprowadza się do Wasabi - westchnął Louis upijając łyk czekolady. Naprawdę ją uwielbiał. - Nie wiem o tobie prawie nic. Nawet nie wiem ile masz lat do cholery.

\- Dwadzieścia cztery, w lutym dwadzieścia pięć. - Padła szybka odpowiedź, na którą nie mógł zareagować inaczej niż wywracając oczami.

\- Serio? Będziemy teraz grać w dwadzieścia pytań? Do kurwy nędzy Harry nie chodzi o to żebyś podawał wybrane fakty, chcę cię poznać, chcę usłyszeć twoją historię od ciebie, twoimi słowami. Czy naprawdę tak ciężko to zrozumieć?

\- W momencie, w którym jedyne, o czym myślę o to ty w bardzo podniecającym wydaniu, raczej tak. Masz czekoladę nad wargą, wiesz, jakie to rozpraszające? Wiesz, jaki rozpraszający jesteś? - Louis warknął wycierając usta ręką i spojrzał ostro na chłopaka. Skończyło się zmienianie tematu i uciekanie do napięcie seksualnego między nimi. Tak, istniało, tak było cholernie irytujące, nie, póki co nic z nim nie zrobi.  

\- Oh na litość boską, myślisz, że mi jest łatwo trzymać ręce przy sobie? Nie jest, ale to robię, być może, dlatego, że jestem starej daty, bo chciałbym zrobić to dobrze. Po kolei. I nie chodzi mi o jakąś zasadę trzech randek, czy coś w tym stylu. Po prostu zwykła rozmowa, bez uciekania, zmian tematu i z taką ilością informacji, jaką będziesz chciał mi dać.

Czuł jakby brzmiał naprawdę głupio prosząc o coś  takiego, bo to przecież powinno być logiczne rozpoczęcie znajomości. Cóż, oni zaczęli odrobinę od dupy strony, przeskakując od razu na poziom rozmów o sztuce, polityce i innych tematach, zamiast zacząć od poznania siebie nawzajem. Było w tym sporo winy Louisa, który na początku chciał sprawić żeby Harry czuł się swobodnie w jego towarzystwie, ale mimo wszystko to nie powinno tyle trwać. On naprawdę nie wiedział do tej pory ile lat ma chłopak. To było przerażające. Czy wiedział coś poza imieniem i nazwiskiem - o ile były prawdziwe - i teraz również wiekiem? Może to wszystko było tylko jedną, wielką farsą?

\- Zagrajmy w pokera. - Głos Harry’ego i delikatne trącenie w kostkę wyrwało go z tej spirali myśli, co było dobre, bo zaczynał świrować. Do diabła, ta sytuacja naprawdę na niego wpływała.

\- Co? - Mruknął nie rozumiejąc do końca tego, co powiedział chłopak.

\- Zagrajmy w pokera. Każde wygrane przez ciebie rozdanie to część mojej historii, każde wygrane przeze mnie to…

\- To nic. Nie zgadzam się. - To wciąż byłoby podobne do gry w dwadzieścia pytań i odbiegało od koncepcji, którą miał Louis. Harry nie wydawał się zaskoczony jego odmową. Wyglądało to tak jakby była to jego ostatnia próba przed poddaniem się. I szatyn może nie powinien, ale cieszył się z tej porażki chłopaka.

\- Trudno. Możemy w takim razie przenieść się w spokojniejsze miejsce? - Byli w spokojnym miejscu, ale Louis był pewny, że mężczyzna miał na myśli coś bardziej prywatnego. Nie miał z tym żadnego problemu.

\- Chodźmy do mnie - wypalił szybko, dopijając resztki swojego napoju.

\- Nie. - Harry zatrzymał go w połowie zamawiania taksówki. W jego głosie dało się wyczuć zdenerwowanie, na które Louis uniósł wzrok zdziwiony. Przecież nie mieli tylko rozmawiać, więc skąd te nerwy?

\- Nie? - Spytał łagodnie, posyłając chłopakowi lekki uśmiech, na który nie dostał odpowiedzi. Co?

\- Nie. Idziemy do mnie. W końcu chcesz mnie lepiej poznać, prawda? - Brunet wstał ze swojego miejsca, zapomniany, prawie pełny kubek słodkiej masy wołał o pomstę do nieba, ale coś w posturze Harry’ego, kazało Louisowi zamknąć się i nie utrudniać. Mimo wszystko to wciąż było dziwne.

\- Prowadź.

 


	7. 7. Christmas tastes like Wasabi

Louis poważnie zastanawiał się czy wszystko z nim było w porządku i miał, co do tego wątpliwości, naprawdę duże wątpliwości, szczególnie, gdy zapuszczał się coraz bardziej w ciemne uliczki miasta podążając za milczącym Harrym. Chłopak nie odezwał się ani słowem, od kiedy opuścili kawiarnię, ba, nie zaszczycił szatyna nawet krótkim spojrzeniem, po prostu szedł przed siebie, a jego postura zdradzała zdenerwowanie, które było niezrozumiałe dla Louisa, ale mimo tego czuł się winny. Gdyby nie naciskał Harry byłby spokojniejszy, bardziej rozmowny i nie ignorowałby go tak jak robił to teraz. Już dawno stracił orientację w terenie, co wcale nie było takie trudne jak się wydawało i tylko wysoka sylwetka dwa kroki przed nim pozwalała mu zachować spokój. Te szerokie, spięte plecy były jego kotwicą ciągnącą go na dno. Metaforycznie, oczywiście. I Louis pluł sobie w brodę, że postawił siebie i Harry’ego w takiej sytuacji. Cisza między nimi nigdy nie była tak ciężka, Brunet nigdy nie wyglądał na tak spiętego w jego towarzystwie i cholera, z Louisem na bank nie było w porządku. Był po prostu ciekawskim idiotą, który nie potrafił poczekać ani chwili dłużej. Jeśli przez swoje naciskanie straci tego chłopaka, osobiście powiesi się za jaja. Z Tower Bridge. W sylwestra żeby cały świat mógł zobaczyć, jakim był kretynem.

Budynek, przed którym się zatrzymali zdecydowanie nie był tym, czego Louis się spodziewał. Wnioskując po dziwnym zachowaniu Harry’ego powinni wchodzić do jakiejś rozpadającej się rudery a nie całkiem porządnie wyglądającej kamienicy z dużymi oknami i furtką z kodem. I pieprzonym portierem, który przywitał ich uśmiechem i przywołał windę. Co? Jak, co do cholery powodowało, że Harry był taki spięty? Nie miał się czego wstydzić ani czym przejmować, przynajmniej, jeśli o lokalizację mieszkania chodziło. I Louis podejrzewał, że samo mieszkanie również będzie porządne i w niczym nieprzypominające zapuszczonej nory, która samoczynnie wykreowała się w jego wyobraźnia. Stereotypy. Pieprzone stereotypy, których mimo wielkich chęci nie udało mu się całkowicie w sobie zwalczyć. Nie jego wina, Harry wciąż pozostawał tancerzem z klubu nocnego, kto spodziewałby się, że mieszkał w takim miejscu? Na pewno nie Louis. Cóż, powinien przywalić sobie w łeb, bo chyba właśnie zrozumiał, dlaczego brunet był taki spięty. Zapewne spodziewał się jakiegoś komentarza, czegoś w stylu rozpuszczonych dzieciaków, które tańczą w klubach z nudów i cóż, zapewne taki by padł, gdyby nie chodziło właśnie o Harry’ego. Tak, Louis wpadł za głęboko by cokolwiek komentować.

Mieszkanie było ciche i ciemne, nie żeby Tomlinson spodziewał się czegoś innego - wcale nie wyobraził sobie zaspanej dziewczyny z płaczącym niemowlęciem w ramionach, wcale - ale dziwnym było, że brunet poprowadził go od razu do przestronnej kuchni. Jakby inne części nie były do oglądania, jakby naprawdę ukrywał w jednym z pokojów swoją rodzinkę czy coś w tym stylu. Może laboratorium produkujące meta amfetaminę? Plantację marihuany? Louis zdecydowanie powinien się nad sobą zastanowić i pieprznąć w ten głupi łeb. Mocno. Bardzo mocno. Zaczynało mu odbijać.

\- Napijesz się czegoś? - Ciche pytanie wyrwało go z rozmyślań nad swoim nieistniejącym zdrowiem psychicznym i sprowadziło z powrotem do oświetlonego pomieszczenia i wpatrującego się w niego Harry’ego. Dalej spiętego Harry’ego. Cholera jasna, czyżby naprawdę to spieprzył?

\- Woda wystarczy - mruknął cicho, ignorując uniesioną brew młodszego mężczyzny. Wciąż czuł w ustach posmak czekolady, nie było możliwości, żeby przełknął jakikolwiek alkohol w tym momencie. Nawet jeśli cholernie go potrzebował. Może wtedy przestałby robić z siebie kretyna. Mało prawdopodobne. Przyjął szklankę z wdzięcznym uśmiechem i pociągnął sporego łyka, którym się zakrztusił, gdy dotarł do niego ostry smak. To na bank nie była woda. - Co do cholery Harry?!

\- Oh, wybacz, myślałem, że chodziło ci o wódkę.

\- Słuchaj, jeśli chcesz się mnie pozbyć wystarczy poprosić żebym wyszedł, nie ma potrzeby robić zamachu na moje życie. - Odkaszlnął kilka razy, bo to naprawdę paliło, jeśli nie było się przygotowanym na alkohol.

\- Nie chcę się ciebie pozbyć, po prostu jestem lekko… - Brunet zaciął się wyglądając naprawdę na winnego i Louis miał ogromną ochotę przytulić go i powiedzieć, że nie ma potrzeby niczego wyjaśniać. Że nie potrzebuje wiedzieć nic więcej, bo to, co zdążył poznać zupełnie mu wystarczało. Co było prawdą, ale jednocześnie ciekawość zżerała go od środka i skoro już tu byli, to, dlaczego niemiałby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.

\- Zestresowany, spięty? - Rzucił pomocnie, wyciskając do szklanki pół cytryny znalezionej w wyjątkowo zielonej lodówce. Skoro już miał alkohol a smak czekolady zniknął, to nie miał zamiaru go marnować. - Uwierz, widać gołym okiem, chociaż zupełnie nie rozumiem, z jakiego powodu. Wiesz to nie tak, że ucieknę z krzykiem czy coś. Jestem po prostu ciekawy.

\- Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła - mruknął Harry siadając na jednym z krzeseł i opierając łokcie o blat. Dalej wyglądał niepewnie, zdenerwowanie wręcz biło od niego na kilometr i Louis naprawdę powinien to przerwać. Powinien. Ale był palantem. I był ciekawy.

\- Stary, ja mam apartament koło zamku Lucka na własność, te stopnie są już za mną. - Machnął lekceważąco dłonią chcąc nieco rozluźnić atmosferę i chyba mu się udało, bo chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko. Dobre i to. Może jednak nie będzie tak źle.

Przysiadł na przeciwko niego i czekał. Co, jak co, ale w niektórych sprawach trzeba było się wykazać cierpliwością. On sam nie należał do najcierpliwszych osób na świecie, ale znalazł się w pozycji, w której miał dwa wyjścia, albo czekać, aż brunet się odezwie, albo naciskać dalej i spieprzyć wszystko malowniczo. Zdecydowanie nie chciał niczego między nimi popsuć, więc rozglądał się po jasnym pomieszczeniu, od czasu do czasu unosząc szklankę do ust i milczał. Poczeka. Mógł to zrobić. Wystarczająco dziś naciskał. Musiał się opanować. Zachować spokój.

\- Kiedy miałem siedemnaście lat uciekłem z domu i przez trzy lata mieszkałem na ulicy. - I cały spokój poszedł się jebać, a Louis malowniczo spadł z krzesła rozlewając na siebie wódkę. Cudnie. Ale jego reakcja była jak najbardziej uzasadniona. Odrobinę dramatyczna, to fakt, ale to nie było takie zwyczajne stwierdzenie. - Louis? - Głowa Harry’ego pojawiła się pod stołem, oczy szerokie z przerażenia.

\- Kurwa, uprzedzaj zanim zrzucisz taką bombę - mruknął, podnosząc się z ziemi i masując pośladki. Będzie siniak jak nic.

\- Przyjąłeś to całkiem dobrze…

\- Całkiem dobrze? Właśnie wylądowałem na podłodze obijając sobie tyłek i wylewając na siebie drinka. Śmierdzę jak gorzelnia, taka obolała na dodatek, ale skoro dla ciebie to jest całkiem dobra reakcja to poczekaj aż mój mózg w końcu przetworzy to co powiedziałeś - prychnął, otwierając lodówkę w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś procentowego napoju. Na pewno nie spodziewał się zobaczyć butelki whisky na drzwiach. - Kto do chuja pana trzyma whisky w lodówce?

\- Ja, coś ci nie pasuje? - Na całe szczęście Louis nie miał niczego w ustach, bo pewniakiem na dźwięk nieznajomego głosu zadławiłby się i wyzionął ducha w tym miejscu. Może naprawdę przychodzenie do Harry’ego nie było dobrym pomysłem. Ostrożnie wyjrzał zza drzwi lodówki, spotykając rozbawione spojrzenie niebieskich tęczówek. - Jestem Niall, współlokator tego tam i zaraz znikam, przyszedłem tylko po prowiant. - Chłopak chwycił wspomnianą butelkę whisky i spojrzał uważnie na Louisa, nagle poważniejąc. - Ok kiedy mieszkam z tym gościem, a będą już ze trzy lata, nigdy nie widziałem żeby kogokolwiek przyprowadził, więc mam nadzieję, że go nie skrzywdzisz, albo dopadnie cię zemsta leprechaunów. Chociaż, dobre pieprzenie by mu nie zaszkodziło, ostatnio chodzi jakiś spięty i zostawia wszędzie te swoje bazgroły. Posprzątałbyś to w końcu, nawet nie ma gdzie pizzy postawić.

\- Horan wypierdalaj już - warknął Harry, a nieznajomy zasalutował radośnie i tyle go widzieli. Louis zamrugał kilka razy zastanawiając się czy właśnie nie miał bardzo rozbudowanej halucynacji z dźwiękami i w ogóle, ale brunet odezwał się pokonanym tonem, potwierdzając, że naprawdę widział dziwnego kolesia z irlandzkim akcentem, który groził mu skrzatami. - Wybacz za niego, jest niepoprawny.

\- Wiem coś na temat takich współlokatorów, uwierz. - Wyciągnął dwa piwa z lodówki i postawił je na stole. - Można tu palić? Chyba właśnie zaczyna do mnie docierać to co powiedziałeś. - To była prawda. Fakt, że Harry żył na ulicy przez trzy lata, że uciekł z domu i tułał się sam, bez niczyjej opieki, jako dzieciak, uderzył w niego naprawdę mocno. Za mocno jeśli miał być szczery.

\- Chodź na balkon.

Louis wcale się nie dziwił, że to mieszkanie posiadało balkon, ale prawie zszedł na zawał gdy przeszli przez usłany wielkimi arkuszami papieru salon i dotarło do niego, że widok z tego miejsca był nieziemski. Ciemny Hyde Park, Big Ben i London Eye majaczące w oddali, panorama Londynu nocą zapierająca dech w piersiach. Sam mógł podziwiać podobną ze swojego mieszkania, więc wiedział ile takie coś mogło kosztować. Dużo. Bardzo dużo. Cholernie za dużo jak na dzieciaka, który tańczył w klubie za procent z utargów. Coś mu się bardzo nie zgadzało. Ucieczka z domu, życie na ulicy, Wasabi, to mieszkanie. Nie widział sensu, żadnego. I nawet gorzki dym nie rozjaśnił myśli. To wszystko było dziwne. Zbyt dziwne.

\- Mów… - mruknął podając papierosa chłopakowi i odpalając kolejnego.

\- Miałem siedemnaście lat i niezbyt dobry kontakt z macochą. Ojca prawie nie było w domu, pracował naprawdę dużo i wiedziałem że się starał, ale to dla nastolatka było za mało, a jego nowa żona, cóż ona mnie tam nigdy nie chciała i wcale tego nie ukrywała. - Harry zaciągnął się mocno i przytrzymał dłużej dym w płucach. Louis znał ten sposób, w teorii miał uspokajać, w praktyce nie dawał nic poza nikłym efektem placebo. - To była istna katorga i teraz wiem, że powinienem porozmawiać o tym z ojcem, ale wtedy w mojej nastoletniej głowie wszyscy dorośli byli wrogami. Na dodatek nie byłem zwyczajnym dzieciakiem, lubiłem się uczyć, tańczyć, nosić kolorowe koszule i malować paznokcie, co doprowadzało ją do szału. Chciała idealnego męża pracującego na dom i jej zachcianki, w pakiecie nie było zniewieściałego nastolatka, którego musiała się wstydzić przed znajomymi. Dlatego któregoś dnia, po wyjątkowo zażartej awanturze spakowałem kilka rzeczy i wsiadłem do pierwszego pociągu, który przyjechał. Wylądowałem w Londynie, myśląc że jakoś sobie poradzę. Byłem naprawdę głupi. - Niedopałek poszybował w dół niczym spadająca gwiazda, a Louis złapał się na wpatrywaniu w profil bruneta, papieros zapomniany zgasł w połowie. Chęć odgryzienia głowy tej głupiej babie była naprawdę duża, ogromna. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić ile zniósł Harry zanim w końcu nie wytrzymał i zdecydował, że lepiej uciec niż to znosić. I czy nikt go nie szukał? Jego ojciec na przykład? Tyle pytań, ale z nich wszystkich najbardziej interesowało go jedno.

\- Ale poradziłeś sobie, jesteś tutaj, masz mieszkanie, pełną lodówkę, dałeś radę. Jak? - Jego głos był cichy, zupełnie jakby coś więcej niż szept mogło przestraszyć bruneta, sprawić, że znów zamknie się w swojej skorupie i Louis nie dowie się niczego więcej. I zostanie odsunięty.

\- Miałem szczęście - odpowiedział prosto Harry, opierając łokcie o barierkę. Było cholernie zimno, mieli na sobie tylko bluzy i szatyn mógł zauważyć wstrząsające ciałem chłopaka dreszcze, ale nawet jeśli ochota na przytulenie go była ogromna wiedział, że nie może tego zrobić. Jeszcze nie. - Cholerne szczęście. Pierwsze miesiące były naprawdę ciężkie. Dzieciak bez wykształcenia, bez doświadczenia, bez pieniędzy może być łatwym celem w tym mieście, ale miałem szczęście, spotykałem na swojej drodze ludzi, którzy okazali mi odrobinę serca nie chcąc nic w zamian. Parałem się różnych prac, byleby tylko zarobić na jedzenie, sam pomysł kradzieży głupiej bułki powodował, że głód znikał na kilka dni. - Dźwięk zapalniczki i kolejny zapalony papieros w drżącej dłoni. Louis nie był pewny, czy drżała ona od chłodu nocy czy z powodu emocji. Może obu tych rzeczy? - Fundacja na którą poszły pieniądze z tej przeklętej aukcji, to oni mi pomogli. W pewnym sensie mnie uratowali, kiedy byłem naprawdę zdesperowany, pomogli mi się ogarnąć, dali cel w życiu, kąt do spania i jedzenie. Oraz akceptację i ogromne pokłady wiary we mnie. Później pojawił się Messer, podał pomocną dłoń, był takim trochę starszym bratem kiedy tego potrzebowałem, wspierał mnie w przygotowaniach na egzaminy na studia, przygarnął pod swój dach, ubierał, karmił i nie chciał nic w zamian. Kiedy otworzył Wasabi sam zgłosiłem się na ochotnika jako tancerz. Zawsze lubiłem to robić, mogłem sobie na to pozwolić bez odmawiania sobie innych rzeczy, więc dlaczego nie? - Harry wzruszył ramionami i zapatrzył się w panoramę miasta.

Louis pociągnął łyk zapomnianego piwa, wzdrygając się lekko na jego smak, po czym zabrał papierosa z ręki chłopaka. Nie miał ochoty na całego, a dzielenie się było dobre. Dym wypełnił płuca przynosząc złudne uczucie odprężenia. Myśli biegły spokojnym rytmem, pozwalając na analizę wszystkiego co usłyszał. Oh, oczywiście, że wiedział, że była to bardzo okrojona część historii, nie był aż takim idiotą. Jednak nawet obraz stworzony z tych strzępków, nie był zbyt optymistyczny. Czegoś brakowało, czegoś co wydawało się być jedną z ważniejszych kwestii. Zaciągnął się po raz kolejny i oddał brunetowi papierosa. Upił kolejny łyk piwa układając myśli w słowa, nie chcąc zabrzmieć na większego kutasa niż był. To nie była pora na kiepskie żarty i sarkazm.

\- W takim razie, skąd to mieszkanie?

\- Mówiłem, że miałem cholerne szczęście?

\- Tak, mówiłeś, ale co to ma do rzeczy?

\- Jesteś w stanie powiedzieć jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo wygranej na loterii jeśli gra się jeden zakład w systemie chybił trafił?

\- Nie, nie jestem? Skąd w ogóle to pytanie? - Cóż, jeśli jeszcze chwilę temu Louis cokolwiek rozumiał tak teraz nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem ta rozmowa zeszła na takie a nie inne tory. Co do cholery miała loteria do mieszkania? Chyba że… Nie, to raczej nie było możliwe. - Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć…

\- Chyba jednak chcę.

\- Wygrałeś na pieprzonej loterii?! Grając na chybił trafił?!

\- Za ostatnie dwa funty w portfelu.

I oto miał ostatni element układanki. Teraz rozumiał, przynajmniej w większym stopniu niż wcześniej, pobudki chłopaka. I to napięcie, które wciąż się utrzymywało. Rozumiał to. Wiadomość o wygranej na loterii robi z ludzi idiotów, szczególnie ze znajomych. Ciekawe ile osób nagle przypomniało sobie, że Styles istniał, ile osób chciało się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, ile osób chciało go wykorzystać? Pewnie całe mnóstwo. Sam pewnie nie powiedziałby nikomu, odebrałby nagrodę w masce z jakiegoś filmu i trzymałby wszystko w tajemnicy. Tak było bezpieczniej, zdrowiej dla ducha i psychiki. I cóż, na pewno nie opowiadałby o tym nieznajomym poznanym w klubie. Louis jednak był kutasem naciskając na odpowiedź. Teraz pozostało mu tylko zachowywać się jakby ta wiadomość nic nie zmieniła między nimi. Co wcale nie było takie trudne bo to wciąż był ten kuszący go Harry, z którym naprawdę dobrze mu się rozmawiało, i którego chciał zatrzymać jak najdłużej. Wszystko tak samo jak wcześniej. Jedynie wiedza Louisa na temat bruneta była większa.

\- Chcesz jeszcze piwo?

\- Nic nie powiesz? - Brunet wydawał się zaskoczony i to lekko ubodło Louisa. Co, miał niby zacząć prosić o pożyczkę czy drogie prezenty? Nie ta osoba skarbie.

\- A co mam mówić? Wygrałeś na loterii ty pieprzony szczęściarzu, gratulacje, wybacz jestem zbyt trzeźwy by odtańczyć taniec zwycięstwa. Chcesz to piwo czy nie? - Cóż, jednak sarkazm powrócił i całe szczęście, bo Louis już za długo był ciepłą kluchą i na dodatek jego odrobinę ostre słowa spowodowały, że całe napięcie zniknęło z ciała Harry’ego. Wygrana. Pierwsza z wielu miał nadzieję.

 

Następnego dnia Louis znów olał pracę, chociaż po obudzeniu się nie miał takiego zamiaru. Chciał dobrze wywiązać się z obowiązków, przekazać klientom, że odchodzi i pozamykać wszystkie sprawy, ale kiedy wyplątał się z objęć Harry’ego - co było trudne, bo chłopak zmienił się w małą ośmiornicę, ciasno przyciskając go do siebie - i ruszył do kuchni po zbawienną kawę jego wzrok przyciągnęły arkusze papieru pokrywające większą część salonu. Zauważył je w nocy, ale nie pytał mając ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, teraz jednak przyciągały jego wzrok, kusząc. I cóż, był tylko człowiekiem, czasem nie potrafił się opanować. Już po pierwszym spojrzeniu kawa i praca odeszły w zapomnienie, a on znalazł samego siebie analizującego każdą kreskę. Kartka po kartce, aż poranek zmienił się w południe i właściciel mieszkania w końcu postanowił wyłonić się z sypialni. Do tej pory Louis miał już niejakie pojęcie na temat tego co Harry studiował. Ciężko było się nie domyślić widząc szkice, dziesiątki szkiców.

\- Kiedy zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć, że zamierzasz stać się moją największą konkurencją? - Rzucił do chłopaka, który wciąż zaspany przystanął w wejściu do salonu. Wyglądał uroczo, z burzą loków zmierzwionych przez sen i lekko nieprzytomnym uśmiechem, który poszerzył się na widok Louisa.

\- Tobie też dzień dobry. Znów wymigałeś się od pracy?

\- Nie moja wina że te szkice były bardziej interesujące. - Wzruszył ramionami, delikatnie odkładając kartki na stolik i ruszając za brunetem do kuchni. Kiedy w końcu wyrwał się z transu suszenie w gardle wróciło. Mieszanie drinków, gorącej czekolady, wódki i piwa nie było najlepszym pomysłem, ale mimo wszystko kac nie bardzo mu dokuczał, albo nie zauważył tego zbyt pochłonięty przez prace Harry’ego. - Mówię poważnie Styles, kiedy zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć, że hoduję żmiję na własnej piersi?

\- Nigdy? - Cicha odpowiedź nie była tym czego się spodziewał. Harry nie powinien brzmieć w taki sposób, nie kiedy miał taki talent do jasnej cholery.

\- Jakie kurna nigdy? Te rysunki są genialne! Wygryziesz mnie w miesiąc. Albo i mniej. Cholera, chyba pora zmienić branżę, jeśli rośnie mi taka konkurencja. - Zgrywał się tylko połowicznie, wybicie się wśród architektów nie było łatwe, ale jeśli Stylesowi się uda, a uda się na bank, to drżyjcie starzy wyjadacze.

\- Przestań, to tylko szkice na zajęcia, na dodatek oblane - mruknął brunet zalewając dwa kubki herbaty i podając jeden Louisowi, a ten tylko zmarszczył brwi. Jakim cudem ktoś oblał te prace? Były naprawdę dobre. Jak, dużo lepsze niż jakiekolwiek projekty Louisa z czasu studiów. - Nie sądzę, że się do tego nadaję, więc nie musisz się martwić konkurencją.

\- Gdzie się uczysz? - Spytał, upijając łyk herbaty i zastanawiając się komu będzie musiał nagadać za marnowanie takiego talentu. Do cholery, odgryzie temu komuś głowę, bo jakimś cudem udało mu się zredukować do zera całą pewność siebie Harry’ego. To było chore.

\- Na UCL, czemu pytasz? - Louis nie zdążył ukryć wrednego uśmieszku, który wykrzywił mu twarz na myśl o wizycie na starej uczelni. Z tego co widział niewiele się tam zmieniło. - Nie, Louis. Cokolwiek sobie wymyśliłeś nie zgadzam się. Po prostu nie nadaję się i tyle. Podążanie za dziecięcym marzeniem nie zawsze kończy się dobrze.

\- Bzdury - parsknął Louis, odkładając kubek i podchodząc do bruneta. Stanął tak blisko, że z łatwością mógł poczuć bijące od niego ciepło. Był jak mały grzejniczek, cholernie uroczy, głupiutki mały grzejniczek, któremu jakiś stary dziad nawkładał idioctw do głowy. Ale teraz Louis tu był i zamierzał to wszystko naprawić. - Słuchaj mnie uważnie Styles. - Delikatnym ruchem zmusił chłopaka do spojrzenia mu w oczy i zostawił dłoń na miękkim policzku, bo cholera, nawet tak mały dotyk był otumaniający. - Prędzej zjem swój dyplom niż pozwolę, żebyś to zostawił, rozumiesz. Jesteś dobry, cholernie dobry i utalentowany i żaden podstarzały profesor nie powinien nigdy sprawić, że w to ponownie zwątpisz. - Patrzył w zielone tęczówki, które wyglądały tak krucho i niepewnie. Nie powinny takie być. Naprawdę będzie musiał poodgryzać kilka głów za sprawienie, że brunet się tak czuł. Stał się w stosunku do niego zdecydowanie zbyt opiekuńczy w krótkim czasie, ale nie miał nic przeciwko.

\- Mogę być dobry, ale bez zaliczeń nie zdobędę dyplomu - tchnął cicho Harry, a w Louisie zabrzmiało. Nie będzie nic odgryzać, poćwiartuje tych patałachów na kawałki. Stłumił warknięcie, przysuwając się bliżej chłopaka. Dłoń z policzka przesunęła się na szczękę, kciuk niebezpiecznie blisko pełnych ust. Nie mógł się teraz rozproszyć, nie pozwolił sobie na ponowne spojrzenie. To było ważniejsze niż chęć ich spróbowania.

\- Popracujemy nad tym - mruknął cicho, mając na myśli bardziej rozróbę na UCL niż faktyczną pomoc przy projektach, ale brunet nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Dowie się po fakcie. Wtedy nie będzie mógł go powstrzymać. - A jak tylko coś otworzę, zatrudniam cię na staż. - Mrugnął lekko, uśmiechając się zadziornie.

\- Trzymaj przyjaciół blisko, ale wrogów jeszcze bliżej, co? - Parsknął Harry układając swoje duże, ciepłe dłonie na biodrach Louisa.

\- Coś w tym stylu. - Skinął lekko nieprzytomnie, bo ta mała cholera właśnie przejechała językiem po wargach, sprawiając że były jeszcze bardziej kuszące. Louis kiedyś zejdzie przez niego na zawał, naprawdę. - A jak się postarasz, może nawet staniesz się wspólnikiem.

\- Tomlinson & Styles, nawet nieźle brzmi. - Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, dołeczki pokazały się w policzkach, a jedyne o czym mógł myśleć szatyn to fakt, że Tomlinson & Tomlinson brzmiało milion razy lepiej. Bez dwóch zdań lepiej. Poprawnie. Kiedyś. Niedługo. - Skoro przyszłość zawodową mamy obgadaną, możesz mnie w końcu pocałować?

Mógł i cholernie chciał. Jego kciuk zahaczył o dolną wargę chłopaka i to ciche westchnienie było iskrą, która rozpaliła wszystko. Nie powstrzymywał się dłużej, marzył o tej chwili od kiedy zobaczył chłopaka tamtej pierwszej nocy na scenie, ale nigdy nie spodziewał się tego, że po zetknięciu ich warg świat się zatrzyma. A później ruszy z kopyta uderzając w Louisa całą serią odczuć i sensacji, których nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. Byłby upadł, gdyby nie silne ramiona trzymające go w pionie. To było dobre, cholernie dobre. Najlepszy pocałunek jaki miał w życiu, ale chciał więcej. Dużo więcej. Dlatego sprawnie przechylił twarz Harry’ego i naparł na jego usta mocniej, chciwiej, jakby jutra miało nie być. Mogło go nie być, Louis mógłby umrzeć tu i teraz szczęśliwy i spełniony. A kiedy te uzależniające wargi rozchyliły się zapraszająco nie potrzebował zachęty. Iskry wybuchły pod skórą, gdy języki zatańczyły po raz pierwszy razem. To było zbyt dobre. Jak mógł, żyć bez tego przez tyle pieprzonych lat, dlaczego do cholery odmawiał sobie tego przez tyle dni. Przysunął się bliżej, chcąc poczuć więcej i mocniej i…

\- Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko chłopaki, ale blokujecie szafkę z herbatą. - Głos gdzieś obok wyrwał ich z bańki w której się unosili i sprowadził brutalnie na ziemię, gdzie blady Irlandczyk w samych bokserkach wyglądał na aż za bardzo rozbawionego.

\- Kurwa. Pomożesz mi ukryć ciało - mruknął Harry opierając ich czoła o siebie, a Louis mógł tylko podziwiać jego zaczerwienione policzki i błyszczące oczy. Zrobiłby dla tego chłopaka dużo więcej. Wpadł tak głęboko.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - odpowiedział pewnie, ignorując oburzone prychnięcie gdzieś obok. Kto by się przejmował obrażonym, irlandzkim współlokatorem kiedy właśnie przeżył najlepszy pocałunek w swoim życiu? Pierwszy z wielu, tego Louis był pewny. Nie wytrzyma długo. W sumie, dlaczego w ogóle przerwał? Ponownie połączył ich usta, znów czując iskry i motylki i pieprzone fajerwerki. Tak samo dobre jak za pierwszym razem. Albo nawet lepsze. Nie mógł zdecydować.

\- Serio, chłopaki zlitujcie się, chcę tylko herbatę - jęknął Horan, na co Harry nie przerywając odpowiadania na pocałunki wyciągnął w jego stronę swój kubek, a Louis dobitnie pokazał mu że powinien spadać, bo byli zajęci. I już działali jak zgrana ekipa. Cudownie. Mruknął zatracając się w smaku warg bruneta. Uzależniające. Ostre. Rozgrzewające. Jego świąteczne wasabi.

 

 


	8. 8. Christmas tastes like Wasabi

Tego wieczoru nie poszli do klubu, ani przez kolejne cztery. Byli zbyt zajęci. Nie tylko poprawianiem szkiców Harry’ego tak, żeby mieściły się w debilnych wymaganiach równie debilnych wykładowców, bo to akurat było proste. Nawet, jeśli Harry wciąż narzekał, że nie ma talentu a Louis musiał siłą powstrzymywać się od pobiegnięcia i zadźgania tych starych dziadów we śnie. Pieprzone matoły, tak niszczyć czyjeś marzenia. Już on im pokaże, niech no zajęcia znów się zaczną. Większość czasu spędzili po prostu ciesząc się swoją obecnością, rozmawiając i całując, dużo całując. Naprawdę dużo, co doprowadzało Horana do mini zawałów, kiedy wpadał na nich w najróżniejszych miejscach mieszkania. Nie Louisa wina, że, od kiedy po raz pierwszy posmakował ust bruneta nie miał ich dość i chciał więcej, a Irlandczyk miał dziwny zwyczaj pojawiania się nie tam gdzie trzeba. Po pewnym czasie stało się to dość męczące również dla Tomlinsona. To nie tak, że samo całowanie mu nie wystarczało, mógłby spędzić resztę życia robiąc tylko to, ale napięcie, które budowało się między nim a Harrym już od pierwszego spotkania - no, może drugiego, jeśli chodzi o bruneta - stawało się powoli nie do wytrzymania. Ciągnęło ich do siebie, ciągnęło jak magnes opiłki żelaza i za każdym razem, kiedy Louis miał nadzieję na coś więcej niż gorące pocałunki, pieprzony Niall Horan musiał pojawiać się w pobliżu. Zupełnie jak teraz, kiedy Harry przyciskał go do blatu, błądząc jedną dłonią pod koszulką, drugą trzymając go mocno za kark, biodra przy biodrach powodujące, że szatyn widział wybuchy supernowych pod powiekami. Właśnie wtedy, znajomy głos z ciężkim akcentem musiał odezwać się tuż obok i chociaż Louis nie zarejestrował słów, miał dość, serdecznie dość.

\- Kurwa, jebana mać - warknął, odsuwając od siebie lekko nieprzytomnego Harry’ego i rzucając szczerzącemu się Irlandczykowi mordercze spojrzenie. Naprawdę mordercze, to, którego używał tylko w przypadku Meltona i które zwiastowało powolną śmierć w męczarniach. Cóż, najwyraźniej straciło na sile, bo blady chłopak niewiele sobie z niego robił. W Louisie się zagotowało, ponownie w ciągu ostatnich dni. Frustracja była zbyt duża, żeby mógł to dłużej znosić, bo jeśli nawet kilka pierwszych razów można było uznać za przypadek tak później przerywanie im w nieodpowiednich momentach stało się czymś w rodzaju misji Horana. Wkurwiającej misji, której miał dość. - Milcz, jeśli lubisz swoje zęby - warknął widząc, że Niall chce coś powiedzieć. Nie miał ochoty słuchać o palącej potrzebie dostania się do szafki z herbatą, ciastkami, szklankami czy innym gównem, nie tym razem. Chwycił Harry’ego za nadgarstek i pociągnął w stronę sypialni, co chłopak odebrał odrobinę inaczej niż Louis chciał. Nie żeby miał coś przeciwko byciu przyciskanym do drzwi i całowanym tak, że miękły mu kolana, bo nie miał, ale nie po to tu przyszedł. Ostatkiem silnej woli odsunął bruneta od siebie. - Opanuj się na moment - sapnął, samemu nie bardzo potrafiąc zastosować się do własnych słów.

\- Łatwo ci mówić - wychrypiał Harry, brzmiąc w taki sposób, że Louis ledwo się powstrzymał. Powinien dostać pieprzoną nagrodę za opanowanie, bo chłopak wyglądał jak chodzący grzech z potarganymi włosami, spuchniętymi ustami i błyszczącymi pożądaniem oczami. Kurwa. Przyciągnął go do kolejnego, gorącego pocałunku, który przerwał szybciej niż chciał.

\- Wcale nie, ale jestem pewny, że twój irlandzki współlokator zaraz wpadnie tutaj potrzebując kolejnej idiotycznej rzeczy, a wtedy, bądź pewny, że będziesz musiał szukać nowego, bo odgryzę mu głowę. A teraz pakuj się. I przestań tak wyglądać.

\- Jak wyglądać? - Głos bruneta był głęboki i poruszał w Louisie struny, których nikt wcześniej nie dotknął, wystawiając jego opanowanie na ciężką próbę. Naprawdę ciężką. Wdech i wydech. Musiał się uspokoić. Musiał. Obrazy przed jego oczami nie pomagały, ale był silny, naprawdę silny. Kluczem było nie patrzenie na Harry’ego, od którego nie mógł oderwać wzroku. Pieprzona perfekcja.

\- Jakbyś chciał pieprzyć mnie przy tej ścianie nie przejmując się niczym.

\- To jest dokładnie to, co zamierzam zrobić. - I to wcale nie była odpychająca wizja, naprawdę nie, ale ostatnim, czego Louis chciał to dzielenie takiego momentu z wkurwiającym Irlandczykiem. Nie, zdecydowanie nie. Harry był jego, tylko jego. Dlatego przemieścił się w stronę szafy, zanim brunet zdążył wykonać choćby najmniejszy ruch by wprowadzić tę wizję w życie. Wyciągnął z niej sportową torbę i rzucił nią w sfrustrowanego chłopaka. Przynajmniej obaj mieli dość tego napięcia. W końcu. Louis naprawdę powinien dostać nagrodę. Dużą ciężką nagrodę, którą postawiłby przy łóżku żeby przypominała mu o tym, że jednak potrafi być cierpliwy i opanowany. I umie myśleć głową a nie kutasem. Czasem. Teraz.

\- Pakuj się, za piętnaście minut mamy taksówkę. - Wypowiedzenie tych słów kosztowało go dużo, a kiedy Harry mimo wszystko nie ruszył się o krok wciąż patrząc na niego wygłodniałym wzrokiem, po prostu westchnął. Nie spodziewał się, że to będzie takie ciężkie. Nie żeby nie rozumiał bruneta, frustracja krążąca w żyłach była nie do wytrzymania, ale naprawdę nie chciał mieć na sumieniu Irlandczyka, którego w jakiś sposób polubił przez ostatnie drzwi, a będzie miał, jeśli zostaną tutaj choćby chwilę dłużej. Ten skrzat był irytującym cock blockerem, a Louis był po prostu zmęczony. - Proszę cię, po prostu jedźmy do mnie.

Coś w jego udręczonym głosie i spojrzeniu musiało wybudzić Harry’ego z transu, bo bez słowa ruszył do szafy, pakując do torby ubrania, na które Louis nie bardzo zwracał uwagę, zajęty odpisywaniem siostrom na wiadomości i złośliwym kasowaniu wszystkich połączeń od jego jeszcze szefa. Cóż, być może przez ostatnie pięć dni nie pojawił się w pracy i jedyne, co robił to obdzwaniał klientów informując, że po nowym roku już go tam nie znajdą, ale jeśli chcą zachować jego kontakt to będzie bardziej niż zadowolony, ale to szczegół. Odzew był dobry, lepszy niż się spodziewał, co dawało mu nadzieję, że kiedy już otworzy swoje własne biuro nie będzie musiał jeść tynku ze ścian. O ile w końcu się za to zabierze, bo póki, co jego umysł potrafił skupiać się tylko na jednej rzeczy. Niezwykle absorbującej rzeczy w osobie młodego Stylesa, który właśnie otoczył go ramieniem, wyciskając mały pocałunek na skroni. Miłe. Bardzo miłe i nawet odrobinę odprężające.

\- Idziemy? - Przytaknął w odpowiedzi ruszając do drzwi, za którymi zastał Nialla, w pozie, z której można było wnioskować, że właśnie miał zamiar zapukać i im przeszkodzić. Dokładnie tak jak podejrzewał Louis. Mała irlandzka cholera. Odpłaci mu się kiedyś. Jak będzie miał na to siłę i ochotę. Minął go bez słowa, wywracając jedynie oczami na Harry’ego, który wyglądał na zirytowanego zachowaniem przyjaciela i chociaż z jego cichego mruczenia szatyn nie mógł zbyt wiele wyłapać to ton zdecydowanie nie był przyjemny. Przynajmniej tyle, że nie był w swojej irytacji sam.

\- Szczęśliwego nowego roku! - Krzyknął do chłopaka, który podążył za nimi aż do wyjścia z mieszkania wyglądając przy tym jak smutny szczeniak, ale Louis miał go tak po dziurki w nosie, że nawet się tym nie przejął. Za dużo nerwów się przez niego najadł przez te kilka dni, żeby go to obchodziło. Przelała się czara goryczy i nie miał zamiaru oglądać go do przyszłego roku. Co dawało mu przynajmniej dwanaście godzin. - Baw się dziś dobrze! - Wyszedł pociągając Harry’ego za sobą, palce mocno splecione, pasujące do siebie jakby stworzone dla siebie, spokój rozlewający się od dłoni przez wszystkie komórki ciała. Lubił to, naprawdę to lubił. Nawet mimo pożądania i frustracji brunet przynosił mu ukojenie. Niczym miękki koc w chłodną noc.

\- Ale przecież zobaczymy się dzisiaj w…

Zamykające się drzwi windy przerwały krzyk Horana, na który Louis zupełnie nie zwrócił uwagi. Nie, kiedy miał Harry’ego tuż obok i kiedy mógł bez problemu się do niego przytulić i po prostu cieszyć bliskością. Tak, frustracja wciąż krążyła w jego żyłach, wciąż myśli zasnuwała mgiełka pożądania, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie mógł cieszyć się z ciepłych ramion owiniętych wokół niego i ciepła bijącego od bruneta. Mógł. W końcu mógł i niech go piekło pochłonie, jeśli nie zamierzał tego wykorzystywać do końca swoich dni. To było jego miejsce, w tym uścisku, z tym chłopakiem. I żaden irytujący Irlandczyk nie mógł tego zmienić.

  


Podróż do jego mieszkania była cicha, nie, dlatego że nie mieli, o czym rozmawiać, czasem po prostu miło było pomilczeć z drugą osobą. A już szczególnie, kiedy taksówkarz okazał się gadułą, opowiadającą łamaną angielszczyzną historię swojego życia, podczas gdy oni zagryzali uśmiechy i starali się nie rzucić na siebie na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu. Tak, to było zdecydowanie to, co Louis mógł wyczytać w zielonych tęczówkach i sam również był pewny, że jego własne przedstawiają dokładnie to samo. Winny. Kiedy tylko znaleźli się daleko od wścibskiego nochala Irlandczyka, pożądanie wróciło, miło brzęcząc pod skórą i przesyłając iskierki między ich złączonymi na siedzeniu dłońmi. Elektryzujące i odpychające wcześniejsze zmęczenie w zapomnienie. Jakim cudem mógł być zmęczony mając przy sobie kogoś takiego? Nie mógł, to było fizycznie niemożliwe. Na całe szczęście ich mieszkania nie znajdowały się tak daleko od siebie i mogli opuścić samochód zanim sugestywne spojrzenia zmieniły się w działanie. A mało brakowało. Naprawdę mało. I Louis był zdziwiony, że brunet mimo całego napięcia między nimi był w stanie pogratulować kierowcy z tytułu zostania dziadkiem i wręczyć mu chojny napiwek na prezent dla wnuka. Ten młody mężczyzna nie mógł być realny, ale był, ciepłe palce splatające się z jego własnymi tylko to potwierdzały. Nie śnił. Na całe kurwa szczęście, bo byłby to najbardziej frustrujący sen świata.

Podróż windą również była cicha, ale tylko z powodu jednej z sąsiadek, która zdecydowanie zbyt nachalnie przyglądała się Harry’emu. Jak nachalnie chcę żebyś mnie pieprzył tu i teraz, co sprawiło, że w Louisie włączyła się nieznana dotąd zaborczość. Cóż, brunet najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciwko mocnemu pocałunkowi i sugestywnym złapaniu za tyłek, za to kobieta czmychnęła na swoim piętrze, rzucając pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak _marnowanie dobrych genów_ , ale zupełnie się tym nie przejął. Usta Harry’ego były zbyt absorbujące. Jego mały narkotyk, którego nie miał dość, od kiedy tylko je posmakował. I wciąż w magiczny sposób zatrzymywały czas, powodując wybuchanie fajerwerków pod powiekami. Był pewny, że przyćmiłyby one blaskiem te przewidziane na północ dzisiaj, ale nie zamierzał z nikim się nimi dzielić. Były tylko jego, tak jak Harry, z którym wpadł do mieszkania, zatrzaskując głośno drzwi i w końcu pozwalając sobie na długo wstrzymywany chichot. Tak, czuł się jak nastolatek, co było niesamowicie przyjemne. Byłoby jeszcze bardziej, gdyby nie widok, który zastał w swoim salonie. Pożądanie odeszło na dalszy plan w ciągu sekundy ustępując miejsca irytacji. Dlaczego los pokarał ich wkurwiającymi współlokatorami? Dlaczego?

\- Zayn do kurwy nędzy, ile razy mówiłem, żebyś się nie migdalił na kanapie, bo to sprzęt wspólny! - Warknął z satysfakcją obserwując jak jego przyjaciel, którego nie widział od kilku dni, spada na podłogę. Dobrze mu tak, bęcwał jeden znał zasady a mimo to się ich nie trzymał. Niech cierpi. - Wstańże, co tak leżysz?

\- Chyba sobie coś potłukłem i to twoja wina Tomlinson - burknął chłopak, podnosząc się z podłogi i ponownie wskakując na kolana milczącego Liama. Liama, który intensywnie wpatrywał się w Harry’ego i cóż, Louis automatycznie przyciągnął go bliżej siebie. Dlaczego nagle wszyscy zaczęli zwracać na bruneta taką uwagę? To irytujące. Bardzo. Ale nie miał na to czasu, ani ochoty. Nie, kiedy długie palce bruneta błądziły po jego plecach. Rozpraszające. Bardzo. Najwyższa pora zwinąć się do pokoju. Tak, dobry plan.

\- Gdybyś nie migdalił się na kanapie nic by się nie stało. Serio Malik, będziesz kupował nową, więc trzymaj swojego kutasa w spodniach albo idź do siebie. A teraz wybaczcie, ale mam ważne sprawy do załatwienia. - Pociągnął Harry’ego w stronę pokoju zupełnie ignorując oburzone prychnięcie mulata i jego krzyk.

\- Tomlinson, nie widziałem cię wieki, może byś…

Trzask drzwi zmienił słowa chłopaka w niewyraźny pomruk i to było naprawdę dobre, bo teraz byli sami. Louis przekręcił zamek w drzwiach, tak na wszelki wypadek i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na Harry’ego, który uśmiechał się lekko, z oczami wciąż płonącymi pożądaniem. Cholerne ucieleśnienie seksu. Nie żeby Louis narzekał. Nigdy.

\- No co?

\- Twój współlokator tu nie wpadnie? - Brunet zrobił krok w jego kierunku, wyglądając jak drapieżnik szykujący się do ataku i to było podniecające. Bardzo. Tak bardzo, że Louis czuł jak jego skóra mrowi w oczekiwaniu na dotyk. I nawet, jeśli klamka od drzwi wbijała się mu w plecy nie zamierzał narzekać. Nie, kiedy Harry był tak blisko, tak ciepły, tak… kurwa, Louis z trudem powstrzymał jęk, gdy chłopak przycisnął ich do siebie. Twarde drzwi były kontrastem pozwalającym utrzymać się na powierzchni, podczas gdy silne ciało Harry’ego spychało go w otchłań. Przyjemną otchłań, z której nie chciał wychodzić.

\- Nie, bo wie, że jeśli to zrobi to straci swoje klejnoty - mruknął, unosząc głowę by móc spojrzeć w płonące, zielone oczy i tak, zdecydowanie to uwielbiał. I niech go piekło pochłonie, jeśli pozwoli temu młodemu mężczyźnie odejść. Nie ma kurwa mowy. -  Czy teraz możesz mnie już pieprzyć, żebym później ja mógł pieprzyć ciebie? - I żebyśmy już nigdy nie wychodzili z łóżka, ale tego nie powiedział na głos. Nie zdążył, gdy miękkie usta zaatakowały go w wygłodniałym pocałunku.

I absolutnie nie miał nic przeciwko. Zupełnie. Te wargi były zbyt dobre by narzekać. Ubrania znikały w zastraszającym tempie, byli zbyt wygłodniali żeby przejmować się, że ich płaszcze właśnie zbierają kurz z podłogi. Pieprzyć je, Louis miał teraz połacie miękkiej skóry do zbadania, poznania, posmakowania. To było dużo ważniejsze, bardziej absorbujące niż cokolwiek innego. Uzależniające. Dlatego pewnie nie zauważył, kiedy się przemieścili, zbyt zajęty smakowaniem szyi Harry’ego i wyciąganiem z niego tych pieszczących uszy pomruków zadowolenia. Jednak, kiedy został przyciśnięty twarzą do ściany koło łóżka z gorących Harrym przylegającym do jego pleców, jego mózg zdecydowanie się wyłączył. Bo jakim cudem chłopak wiedział, że właśnie w tej szafce tuż obok Louis trzymał potrzebne im teraz rzeczy? W sumie, to nie było ważnie, nie, kiedy czuł każdy fragment ciała bruneta tak blisko, a ciepły oddech owiewający ucho był gorąco rozpraszający.

\- Obiecałem ci pieprzenie przy ścianie. - Głęboki, zachrypnięty pomruk powodujący dreszcze przechodzące wzdłuż kręgosłupa i wyrywające cichy jęk z gardła. Cholerny kusiciel, już Louis się mu odpłaci. Zniszczy go. O ile będzie w stanie. Oczywiście, że będzie. Nie odpuści sobie tego. Nie ma mowy.

\- Więc na co czekasz? - Mruknął zadziornie zupełnie nie spodziewając się, że zamiast odpowiedzi dostanie dwa palce, wbijające się w niego ostro. - Harold ty mały kutasie - syknął, rozkoszując się uczuciem rozciągania. Paliło, nie robił tego od wieków, zazwyczaj sam woląc być na górze, ale w brunecie było coś, co sprawiało, że chciał mu oddać prowadzenie. To było nowe, ale cholera zdecydowanie nie żałował, kiedy długie palce musnęły jego prostatę a fajerwerki wybuchły pod zaciśniętymi powiekami. - Ty cholerny, mały kutasie, jeśli przestaniesz… Kurwa, nawet się nie waż…

\- Dużo gadasz i same bzdury - prychnął Harry, dokładając kolejny palec i zwiększając tempo. I Louis jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to oprzeć policzek o chłodną ścianę i cieszyć się tym. I tymi gorącymi ustami maltretującymi jego szyję, by ponownie wrócić do ucha. - Obaj wiemy, że wcale nie jestem mały. - Cóż, sądząc po tym, co wciskało się w jego pośladek, była to prawda i nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy w końcu będzie mógł sam to ocenić. Chciał tego, teraz, już, natychmiast. Place były dobre, cholernie dobre, ale Louis potrzebował więcej. Dużo więcej. Całego Harry’ego.

\- Za to skromny jak cholera. - Odbił piłeczkę i tak jak się spodziewał, podziałało. Place zniknęły, co nie było miłe, ale już chwilę później Styles wbił się w niego jednym, mocnym ruchem, urywając oddech i powodując, że prawie doszedł. - Oh kurwa… - jęknął, powodując cichy chichot u Harry’ego. Dostanie mu się za to. - Rusz się. - Pomruk brzmiał bardziej jak błaganie, ale miał to gdzieś. Oparł głowę o bark bruneta. Ciepłe wargi błądziły po jego szczęce, policzkach, torując sobie do ust. Dłonie splotły się opierając o ścianę i kiedy przyszło pierwsze, pewne pchnięcie Louis nie poznał własnego głosu. Ten jęk nie należał do niego. A jednak, kolejne pchnięcie, ten sam dźwięk. Co ten chłopak z nim robił. - To będzie żenująco szybkie… - wysapał już czując zbierające się w podbrzuszu ciepło, a przecież dopiero zaczęli, ale rytm, który zbudował Harry był zbyt dobry, zbyt perfekcyjny w trafianiu w jego prostatę by mógł wytrzymać dłużej.

\- Kurwa - jęknął w odpowiedzi brunet, zapewne czując zaciskające się na nim wnętrze Louisa. Przyśpieszył, trzymając otwarte usta tuż przy jego uchu, racząc go głębokimi pomrukami z każdym pchnięciem. - Szybkie, ale kurewsko dobre.

Każde słowo akcentował mocnym uderzeniem wysyłającym iskierki przyjemności w każdy nerw w ciele szatyna. I to było za dużo. Zdecydowanie za dużo by mógł dłużej powstrzymywać budującą się w nim przyjemność. Orgazm uderzył w niego, zmiękczając kolana i zatrzymując krzyk w ściśniętym gardle. Drżał, wciąż wychodząc naprzeciw pchnięciom, chcąc więcej, mocniej, pozwalając Harry’emu również dotrzeć na szczyt. I był pewny, że ten miękki dźwięk, miauknięcie prawie będzie jego ulubionym dźwiękiem do końca życia.

Stali tak przez chwilę, dysząc ciężko, wciąż złączeni, bo to było dobre. Naprawdę dobre i Louis skłamałby mówiąc, że to nie był najlepszy seks w jego życiu. Pierwszy z wielu. Tego był pewny. Już on się o to postara, choćby miał na porządku dziennym odgryzać głowy każdemu, kto choćby spojrzy na Harry’ego. Będzie najbardziej zaborczym z zaborczych chłopaków, partnerów, mężów świata. Ale najpierw potrzebował tych niesamowitych ust, dlatego okręcił się sprawnie, sycząc cicho na pieczenie i uczucie pustki, i przywarł do chłopaka w głodnym pocałunku. Długim, mokrym i brudnym prawie tak bardzo jak ściana za jego plecami. Całowali się długo, pozwalając dłoniom swobodnie krążyć po skórze, badając wgłębienia i szukając wrażliwych miejsc. To było miłe, przyjemne, odprężające po intensywnie palącej wcześniej żądzy. Chociaż ona wciąż tam była. Stopniowo wracała, drżała pod skórą i Louis nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru z nią walczyć.

\- Gotowy na rundę drugą? - Mruknął w usta chłopaka popychając go na łóżko i zawisając nad nim z leniwym uśmieszkiem, który Harry skopiował w odpowiedzi. Oczywiście, że był gotowy, głód w jego oczach i iskra oczekiwania mówiły same za siebie.

I niedługo potem Louis czuł się jakby unosił się kilka metrów nad niebem, powolnymi ruchami wydobywający jęki i mruknięcia z opuchniętych ust. Ciepło otaczało go ze wszystkich stron powodując, że odlatywał z trudem utrzymując spokojny rytm. Ciepło wnętrza Harry’ego, ciepło jego skóry naprzeciw własnej, ciepłe palce, ciasno splecone z jego własnymi, ciepłe usta, które muskał od czasu do czasu zanurzając się głębiej i głębiej, ciepłe, zielone oczy, zamglone przyjemnością, ale wciąż wpatrzone prosto w jego własne. Ciepło. I Harry, Harry rozpadający się na kawałki, proszący o więcej, spychający Louisa na krawędź z każdym nowym dźwiękiem, Harry będący dziełem sztuki podczas orgazmu, wypalając ten obraz na powiekach szatyna na wieki.

Harry, będący wszystkim, co zaprzątało jego myśli, kiedy zasypiał wtulony w ciepłe ciało w to przyjemne popołudnie ostatniego dnia roku.

 


	9. 9. Christmas tastes like Wasabi

Budzenie się po dobrym seksie było jedną z ulubionych rzeczy Louisa, która nie zdarzała się za często, dlatego nauczył się to doceniać. Czuł się wtedy taki lekki, a jednocześnie ciężki i to wszystko przez zmęczenie i cień żądzy wciąż czający się w żyłach. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że budzenie się po seksie z Harrym będzie na zupełnie innym poziomie. Energia buzująca w żyłach, radość wypełniająca wnętrze, serce bijące jak oszalałe. Motylki w żołądku, fajerwerki pod zamkniętymi powiekami, szeroki uśmiech wypływający leniwie na twarz. No zgłupiał, zupełnie zgłupiał, ale miał ku temu powód, bo jak nic znalazł w młodszym brunecie swoją drugą połówkę arbuza. Jabłka. Pomarańczy. A chuj wie, jakiegoś owocu, ale sens był taki, że nie wypuści Stylesa ze swoich ramion nigdy więcej. Nie ma mowy. Nie, kiedy nie dość, że rozumieli się tak dobrze poza łóżkiem to w nim uzupełniali się jeszcze bardziej. Idealnie nieidealna mieszanka. Uwielbiał to. Naprawdę uwielbiał. I nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy będzie mógł znów zacząć odkrywać, co kryje się w tym mężczyźnie, jaki dźwięk potrafi wydać, gdzie jest jego wrażliwe miejsce, jak bardzo jego ciało było giętkie. O tak, zdecydowanie nie mógł się tego doczekać.

Przeciągnął się szukając automatycznie ciepłego ciała, które powinno być obok niego, ale jedyne, co napotkał to zimne prześcieradło. Co do chuja? Otworzył oczy rozglądając się po sypialni mając nadzieję, że brunet po prostu wstał do łazienki, ale kiedy dostrzegł otwarte drzwi i zgaszone światło w tamtym pomieszczeniu, oraz brak ubrań Harry’ego był już pewny, że chłopak nie znajdował się nigdzie blisko. A blisko w tym wypadku oznaczało nie dalej niż metr od Louisa. Może zgłodniał i poszedł do kuchni. To było prawdopodobne, sam Louis poczuł jak żołądek przykleja mu się do pleców z głodu, bo tak na dobrą sprawę zjadł dziś tylko jakieś płatki na śniadanie i to było wszystko, a przy ich aktywności fizycznej zdecydowanie potrzebował więcej. Dużo więcej, bo ten człowiek wpędzi go do grobu szybciej niżby chciał. A planował przynajmniej kolejne pięćdziesiąt lat w jego towarzystwie. No zidiociał do reszty i czuł się z tym świetnie. Wyplątał się z pościeli, złapał za pierwsze z brzegu dresy zupełnie nie przejmując się koszulką i wyszedł z sypialni za cel obierając kuchnię. Pustą kuchnię. Co do chuja, ponownie? Gdzie ta żyrafa? Wrócił do salonu dopiero teraz zauważając nieco wymiętoszonego Zayna na kanapie, który patrzył na niego rozbawionym wzrokiem.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taki głośny Tommo - parsknął mulat, a Louis tylko uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

\- Bo jeszcze nikt mnie tak dobrze nie wypieprzył. A jeśli o tym mówimy, widziałeś Harry’ego?

\- Wyszedł jakoś przed ósmą...

\- Jak to wyszedł? - Louis zamrugał, zerkając na zegar. Dochodziła dwudziesta pierwsza, dźwięki muzyki zza ściany oznaczały, że sąsiedzi zaczęli już świętowanie. Sylwester i te sprawy. Naprawdę zapomniał zbyt zaabsorbowany Harrym. Harrym, który wyszedł po ich wcale nie tak małych igraszkach nawet go o tym nie informując. Oj, to nie skończy się dla bruneta dobrze. Rozdrażnienie buzowało pod skórą w bardzo niemiły sposób. - Jak to wyszedł, do kurwy nędzy?

\- No wyszedł jak spałeś. - Mulat wzruszył ramionami sięgając po złożony kawałek papieru leżący na oparciu kanapy. - Zostawił ci tą kartkę.

Louis wziął go w dłoń i otworzył od razu rozpoznając pismo Harry’ego. Przeczytał. Przymknął oczy wciągając ostro powietrze przez nos. To nie mogła być prawda. Nie zrobił tego, nie w taki sposób. Podniósł powieki i spojrzał po raz kolejny na papier. Nie. Nic się nie zmieniło. Jedno słowo wciąż patrzyło na niego szyderczo. Mógł się tego spodziewać. Naprawdę powinien, ale jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć to o tym, że Harry zamiast powiedzieć mu jak człowiek, co zamierza, wymknął się jak tchórz. I to go denerwowało. Bardzo. I zamierzał tą złość wyładować właśnie na brunecie. Chciał tańczyć, dobrze, niech tańczy, ale Louis postara się, żeby akurat ten taniec zapamiętał do końca życia.

\- Oh, pożałuje tego, gówniarz jeden, bardzo pożałuje - mruknął pod nosem uśmiechając się szatańsko, po czym spojrzał na milczącego przyjaciela. Cóż, odrobinę większa publika nie zaszkodzi. - Zbieraj się Zayn, idziemy na imprezę.

\- Ale Liam… - Chłopak machnął ręką i dopiero teraz Louis zauważył na stole butelkę szampana w kubełku z lodem, kieliszki i przekąski. Najwyraźniej Malik miał już plany, ale mało go to obchodziło. Potrzebował go tam, nawet, jeśli będzie musiał znosić jego i Liama czułości ze zbyt bliskiej odległości.

\- Weź go ze sobą. Tylko streszczaj się. Nie pożałujesz. - Zdecydowanie jedyną osobą, która tej nocy będzie czegoś żałować będzie Harry i już Louis się o to postara.

 

Droga do Wasabi wypełniona była ciągłą paplaniną Malika, który wyrzucał z siebie pytania niczym karabin maszynowy nie dając Louisowi nawet najmniejszej szansy na odpowiedź, której i tak nie miał zamiaru udzielić, bo, po co? Był pewny, że i tak przyjaciel dowie się wszystkiego wcześniej niż później. Liam od czasu do czasu również wtrącał coś od siebie, ale głównie patrzył się na mulata maślanym wzrokiem. Cóż, przynajmniej Louis nie musiał się martwić, że jego przyjaciel zostanie skrzywdzony. Nie było takiej opcji, Payne patrzył na niego prawie tak jak on na Harry’ego. Czuł z tym prawie nieznajomym chłopakiem nitkę porozumienia, obaj wpadli za szybko i za głęboko. Głupki i tyle.

Weszli do zapełnionego klubu bez żadnego problemu i bez stania w kilometrowej - co najmniej - kolejce, co oczywiście Zayn musiał skomentować. Cóż, nie Louisa wina, że Messer dalej traktował go jak jakiegoś vipa, ba nawet było mu to na rękę tego wieczoru. Odesłał chłopaków prosto do baru Alana, sam za to starał się przepchać przez zapchany parkiet prosto do wejścia na zaplecze. Widział wiele razy jak Harry właśnie stamtąd wychodził, więc spodziewał się za tymi drzwiami znaleźć jego garderobę. O ile dotrze tam w jednym kawałku, albo bez odgryzania komuś głowy. To nie takie proste, kiedy rozochocony tłum zupełnie nad sobą nie panuje, ale w końcu mu się udało i kiedy już sięgał do klamki, pojawił się ochroniarz. Serio? Teraz? No chyba kurwa nie.

\- Wpuść mnie - warknął patrząc ostro na postawnego mężczyznę. Tak, budził respekt, ale Louis miał krnąbrnego dzieciaka do opieprzenia, więc nie bardzo przejmował się faktem, że facet może go posłać do szpitala jedną ręką. Nie dzisiaj.

\- Nie mogę sir, to strefa tylko dla pracowników, klienci nie mogą…

\- Chuj mnie to interesuje - przerwał mu niegrzecznie, naprawdę nie mając na to czasu. Przez zbyt długie układanie włosów przez Malika i tak pojawili się w klubie dopiero przed dziesiątą, co oznaczało, że do występu Harry’ego pozostało niewiele czasu. Tak przynajmniej twierdził ochroniarz przy wejściu, który uśmiechnął się na widok złośliwego uśmiechu Louisa. Przynajmniej jeden po jego stronie. Czas zająć się drugim i jeśli musiał wciągnąć do tego właściciela klubu to nie miał zamiaru się wahać. - Wpuść mnie natychmiast, albo osobiście porozmawiam z Messerem na twój temat. Ciekawe czy będzie zadowolony, że wasz największy darczyńca nie mógł się dostać do swojego partnera przez twoje widzi mi się.

\- Nie będzie takiej potrzeby sir, proszę wchodzić. Garderoba Stylesa to ostatnie drzwi na lewo.

No i to rozumiał. Wpadł na korytarz oświetlony tylko zielonymi światełkami ciągnącymi się przy suficie. Oczywiście. Przecież musiało być zielono. Prychnął mijając kolejne drzwi, wyjścia na podesty i scenę, aż w końcu dotarł do końca korytarza i zatrzymał się przypatrując ciemnemu drewnu oddzielającemu go od Harry’ego. Wziął głęboki oddech, po raz kolejny zapewniając sam siebie, że to nie był zły pomysł i nacisnął klamkę, szybko wchodząc do małego pomieszczenia. Od razu spotkał zaskoczone zielone spojrzenie i tylko uśmiechnął się lekko. Czyli miał przewagę. Cudnie.

\- Louis? Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- A jak myślisz? - Cmoknął podchodząc do toaletki z lustrem i opierając się o nią. Miał dobry widok na siedzącego na krześle Harry’ego. Siedzącego w mikroskopijnych spodenkach i szarej, dresowej bluzie, w której Louis z zadowoleniem rozpoznał swoją własną.

\- Cóż, miałem nadzieję, że przyjdziesz, obejrzysz mój występ, po czym zabierzesz mnie na oglądanie fajerwerków. Pakowania się do mojej garderoby nie było w planach. - Brunet podrapał się po karku, przez co materiał uniósł się odrobinę pokazując wytatuowane kości biodrowe. Louis zdecydowanie doceniał ten widok. Nawet, jeśli był rozproszeniem, ale przecież należała mu się, chociaż odrobina przyjemności od życia. Szczególnie, że dalej był zdenerwowany na chłopaka, ale to akurat szybko naprawi.

\- Cóż plany się zmieniają. Szczególnie jak ktoś mnie zirytuje, wtedy zupełnie się ich nie trzymam.

\- Kto cię zirytował?

\- Oprócz ochroniarza, który nie chciał mnie tu wpuścić dopóki nie postraszyłem go Messerem, to ty Haroldzie. Wychodzeniem bez słowa i zostawianiem mi marnej karteczki. To nie było miłe. - Znów cmoknął, kręcąc przy tym karcąco głową a Harry miał na tyle przyzwoitości by zarumienić się pięknie. Co prawda Louis wolał inny rodzaj rumieńca na tej skórze, ale i tak wyglądało to uroczo. Nawet bardzo uroczo.

\- Gdybym ci powiedział, że chcę dziś tańczyć wkurzyłbyś się - mruknął cicho chłopak, a szatyn tylko westchnął ciężko. Mieli już taką rozmowę, ale najwidoczniej nie tylko wiadomość o talencie do architektury nie docierała do Stylesa. Cóż, będzie musiał powtórzyć to znowu. Może to robić przez całe życie.

\- A teraz niby nie jestem wkurzony? Harry do jasnej cholery, to, że nie lubię tego, że tańczysz przed tymi śliniącymi się idiotami nie znaczy, że mam jakiekolwiek prawo ci tego zabraniać skoro sprawia ci to radość. Nie mam i nigdy tego nie zrobię, ale na kłamanie się nie zgadzam. Nie ma mowy. Jeśli będziesz dalej tak robić to, to, co się między nami dzieje nigdy nie zadziała. A ja cholernie chcę, żeby zadziałało.

\- Przepraszam. I dziękuję.

\- Nie dziękuj mi, czeka cię mała kara, ale myślę, że ją polubisz ty mały perwersie. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie odbijając od toaletki i szybko podchodząc do chłopaka, który przyglądał mu się z rosnącym zaciekawieniem. Teoretycznie powinien się bać, ale Louis cieszył się, że tak nie było. Kompatybilność, ot, co. Był pieprzonym szczęściarzem. Co nie znaczyło, że nie zamierzał się zabawić. - Sprawmy, żeby twój ostatni taniec w tym roku był niezapomniany - mruknął, sprawnie siadając na kolanach bruneta i atakując jego usta w wygłodniałym pocałunku. Tak, zdecydowanie nigdy nie będzie miał tego dość. I chociaż mieli niewiele czasu, to nie mógł sobie odmówić chwili bliskości.

 

Po wyjściu z garderoby Harry'ego a raczej po tym jak został siłą stamtąd wyrzucony, bo brunet naprawdę chciał zatańczyć a obecność Louisa była zbyt kusząca, ruszył do swojego miejsca przy barze wcale nie dziwiąc się na widok Zayna Liama i Niall wesoło rozmawiających z Alanem. Mógł się tego spodziewać zupełnie jak pewnym było, że cała trójka mówiła o nim. Jak inaczej wytłumaczyć ciszę, która zapadła, gdy w końcu tam dotarł. No właśnie. Nie był głupi. Może lekko rozproszony, ale kto by mu się dziwił po wcale nie tak małym obściskiwaniu z pewnym brunetem. No właśnie. Dlatego zignorował tych idiotów i usiadł na pozostawionym dla niego stołku czekając na drinka, który pojawił się przed nim w oka mgnieniu. Co, jak co ale Alan zawsze był rzetelny, chyba, że chodziło o wtrącanie się w jego życie. Wtedy był wrzodem na tyłku.

\- Coś ty taki zadowolony Louis? Czyżby ktoś miał małe tete-a-tete z jednym z naszych tancerzy? - Grupka wybuchnęła zbiorowym chichotem a szatyn jedynie wywrócił na to oczami. Oczywiście, że się dogadywali, banda debili. Najprawdopodobniej razem mieli połowę mózgu. Szlag by to trafił.

\- Spieprzaj do roboty Alan, bo Messer weźmie na twoje miejsce kogoś, kto rzeczywiście pracuje - prychnął upijając łyk drinka druga dłonią bawiąc się małym pilocikiem bezpiecznie spoczywającym w jego kieszeni. Kusiło go, żeby nacisnąć go, tak na próbę, ale zdecydowanie wolał zobaczyć rezultat na własne oczy. - Za ile wychodzi Styles?

\- Piętnaście minut, miał jakieś opóźnienie - odpowiedział barman, spoglądając na niego znacząco, na co Louis starał się wyglądać jak niewiniątko, którym zdecydowanie nie był. Prychnięcie i chichot udowodniły mu, że na aktora się nie nadawał. Szkoda. Niewielka, ale jednak. - Nie chcę wiedzieć! - Zaśmiał się mężczyzna sprawnie przygotowując kolejnego drinka i wymieniając pustą szklankę Louisa na nową.

\- Stary nie chcesz - parsknął Zayn w swoją szklankę. - Musiałem ich słuchać przez całe popołudnie.

\- I tak wiem, że ci się podobało Malik, nie graj niewiniątka - odparował szatyn, bo co, jak co ale żartować z siebie nie pozwoli.

\- Kochanie, mam ci przypomnieć, że to ty zaciągnąłeś mnie do pokoju po zaledwie kilku minutach - dodał Liam i tak, Louis go lubił. Nawet przybił z nim żółwika, gdy mulat spalił buraka.

\- Kurde, a to było takie zabawne widzieć jak się wkurzają, kiedy im przeszkadzałem - zaśmiał się Niall i Louis dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie, że powinien być wkurzony na Irlandczyka. Chociaż z drugiej strony, to budowane przez kilka dni napięcie zaowocowało zajebistym pieprzeniem. Może powinien mu wybaczyć? Nie, zdecydowanie nie. Zemści się, w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie.

\- Uważaj Horan, znam tego gada nie od dziś i ta mina zwiastuje ci rychłą śmierć w męczarniach. - Cóż, Louis nie mógł się nie zgodzić ze słowami Malika. W swoim czasie, mówiło jego spojrzenie, gdy podnosił drinka do ust. W swoim czasie.

 

Siedział na fotelu przy samej scenie i miał nieodparte wrażenie, że ta zmiana aranżacji klubu była zasługą pewnego bruneta. Cóż, nie zamierzał narzekać, skoro będzie miał okazję obejrzeć jego taniec z bliska, chociaż plan prośby o powtórkę w sypialni spalił na panewce. Trudno, zawsze może poprosić o prywatny pokaz. Zdecydowanie to zrobi. Może nawet wstawi rurę, żeby móc oglądać wijące się ciało Harry’ego, kiedy tylko będzie miał ochotę. Cholera. Poprawił spodnie wywracając oczami na śmiech przyjaciela, który siedział tuż obok. Występ nawet się nie zaczął a on już był na skraju. Nie jego wina, Styles zalazł mu za skórę. Bardzo.

Kiedy światła zgasły Louis przyjął najbardziej leniwą pozę, na jaką było go stać, a mały pilocik znalazł się w jego dłoni. Tak, był złośliwym dupkiem, oczywiście, że nim był. I zamierzał cieszyć się każdą sekundą tego występu. Mocny bit wypełnił pomieszczenie a wraz z nim na scenie pojawił się Harry w swoich mikroskopijnych spodenkach powodując, że szatynowi zaschło w ustach. Cholerny kusiciel patrzył prosto na niego, gdy po raz pierwszy owijał się wokół stalowej rury pokazując giętkość swojego ciała. Oh, Louis zdecydowanie kiedyś to wykorzysta. Tyle możliwości. Czekała ich naprawdę interesująca przyszłość. Lubieżny uśmiech wykrzywił mu usta na tą myśl.

A potem ciałem wijącym się przy rurze wstrząsnął mały dreszcz i zielone, zaskoczone spojrzenie spotkało się natychmiast z oczami Louisa, który ponownie nacisnął guziczek. Tylko chwila, zaledwie dwie sekundy wibracji a Harry na scenie wyglądał jakby miał wyzionąć ducha. Albo rozpaść się na kawałki. Tak, dokładnie o to szatynowi chodziło. Styles chciał tańczyć, lubił to robić i Louis nie miał zamiaru się wtrącać, ale nie chciał niedomówień i kłamstw, stąd ten pomysł. I Harry się zgodził, dlatego szatyn zignorował jego błagalne spojrzenie i znów nacisnął włącznik, Tym razem na dłużej, patrząc z fascynacją jak młodszy mężczyzna wciąż tańczy zaciskając mocno szczękę. To musiało być naprawdę męczące i podziwiał go za opanowanie. Zostanie mu ono wynagrodzone później, teraz Louis miał zamiar się zabawić. Nacisnął guzik patrząc prosto w zielone oczy i zachwycając się tym jak zachodzą mgiełką przyjemności.

Piosenka wciąż trwała, Louis wciąż randomowo wciskał włącznik obserwując tańczącego bruneta, kiedy ten zrobił coś, czego zupełnie się nie spodziewał. A powinien, samo umiejscowienie jego fotela wskazywało na taki zamiar i gdyby nie był tak zajęty myśleniem o reakcjach Harry’ego i tym, co zaplanował na później może by to zauważył. Ale kiedy brunet zgrabnie zeskoczył tuż przed nim ze sceny, wspiął się na jego kolana i korzystając z szoku oraz chwilowego wyłączenia się mózgu Louisa zgrabnie przejął pilot, wykonując przy tym wielce sugestywne ruchy, na które publiczność reagowała niezwykle żywiołowo - chwała niebiosom za ochronę, która odgradzała ich od tego bydła - szatyn wiedział, że przepadł. Ta mała cholera uśmiechała się do niego, ocierając się w rytm muzyki i niech piekło go pochłonie, jeśli nie był pod wrażeniem. Był. Męczył Harry’ego wibracjami zatyczki a ten mimo wszystko wciąż sprawił, że to on zmienił się w bałagan. Siedzący bałagan zahipnotyzowany przez wilgotne usta tuż przed sobą. Pieprzyć to. Niech ta zgraja napaleńców zobaczy, że nie mają szans. Przyciągnął mężczyznę do wygłodniałego pocałunku ignorując gwizdy i krzyki tłumu. I całował go, błądząc dłońmi po rozgrzanym ciele dopóki muzyka nie ucichła a światła znów zgasły. I robiłby to jeszcze długo gdyby nie znaczące chrząknięcie obok.

\- Wynośmy się stąd. - Podniósł się z fotela, sprawiając, że Harry owinął się wokół niego jak przerośnięty koala i ruszył w stronę zaplecza. Zdecydowanie nie chciał zostać w tym klubie ani minuty dłużej. Miał dla nich inne plany na północ, która zbliżała się wielkimi krokami. Miał zdecydowanie inne plany na całą resztę ich życia i niech piekło go pochłonie, jeśli coś spieprzy.

 


	10. 10. Christmas tastes like Wasabi

Louis zdecydowanie powinien przestać tyle myśleć, szczególnie, że zegar coraz bardziej zbliżał się do północy, ale nie mógł. Zbyt wiele krążyło mu po głowie, żeby po prostu mógł to wyrzucić i skupić się na odliczaniu. Owszem potrafił robić wiele rzeczy naraz, ale akurat w tym przypadku odgonienie wspomnień kotłujących się przed oczami była zbyt trudna, szczególnie, jeśli w tym samym czasie kontrolował godzinę i robił kilka innych rzeczy. Bardzo ważnych rzeczy, głównie związanych właśnie z myślami niedającymi mu spokoju. Cóż, nie pozostawało mu nic innego jak poddać się im i na nowo zanurzyć w minionych wydarzeniach. A było ich sporo, naprawdę.

Zaczynając od otwarcia swojego własnego biura, które ku jego uciesze nie okazało się kompletną klapą i pozwoliło mu bardzo szybko odzyskać włożone w nie pieniądze. Dalej pamiętał minę jego już byłego szefa, kiedy przyszedł po odprawę i stanowczo odmówił zostania w firmie, jako powód podając nieliczenie się z prawem do urlopu i odpoczynku. Co z tego, że nie pojawił się w pracy od niedzieli przed świętami, był chory, miał zwolnienie lekarskie - dzięki uprzejmości Liama, kto by pomyślał, że ten facet był lekarzem - którym sprawnie rzucił w mężczyznę, gdy ten wyciągnął ten argument. To było piękne. Rybka wyciągnięta z wody. A później, kiedy w końcu był wolny a spora kwota zasiliła jego konto, zabrał się za dokańczanie formalności w sprawie wynajmu i urządzania swojego nowego miejsca. I wszystko poszło jak z płatka, Tomlinson Styles ruszyło z kopyta w lutym i od tamtej pory musiał zatrudnić do pomocy jeszcze dwie osoby, bo projektów było za dużo. Bynajmniej nie był szefem, który jeździ sobie na wakacje zostawiając pracowników ze wszystkim, nie, sam zajmował się najcięższymi zleceniami bardzo często zostając po godzinach, ale kochał to. Naprawdę. Szczególnie, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie siedział sam.

Mały uśmiech wykrzywił zaciśnięte w skupieniu wargi. Od dawna nie był sam i czuł się z tym naprawdę dobrze. To nie tak, że wcześniej był jakoś specjalnie samotny, bo nie był. Miał swoje rodzeństwo, ojczyma i Malika i to w zupełności mu wystarczało, a przynajmniej tak sądził, dopóki nowe dodatki nie przyniosły powiewu świeżego powietrza do jego zatęchłego życia. Zaczynając od Liama, który na stałe wrósł w krajobraz ich mieszkania, zbyt często jak na gust Louisa okupując kanapę, swoją obecnością wypełniając pustkę, o której istnieniu nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Ale ona była, dopóki ten spokojny człowiek nie przyplątał się ze swoimi dobrymi radami, logiką i spokojem. I zdrowym jedzeniem oraz zapałem do ćwiczeń, z czego na dłuższą metę - i po długim narzekaniu - skorzystali wszyscy. Jak, dosłownie wszyscy, bo nawet Niall, mała Irlandzka cholera, ruszyła swój tyłek i zamiast wkurzać Louisa zabrała się za ćwiczenia. Nie żeby szatyn miał coś przeciwko spaczonemu poczuciu humoru chłopaka, ale zbyt duża dawka nikomu nie wyszłaby na dobre. Przeciążenie obwodów czy coś. Te dwa dodatki do jego życia, powodujące częściej niż rzadziej wybuchy irytacji i rzucanie kurwami na prawo i lewo, w ogólnym rozrachunku były tym, czego potrzebował od życia. Niefrasobliwość i lekkie podejście do życia Irlandzkiego skrzata oraz logika i opiekuńczość Liama były tym, co dopełniało jego życie i cholera, naprawdę cieszył się, że ich poznał.

Rzucił okiem na zegar stwierdzając, że ma jeszcze trochę czasu. Dobrze, bardzo dobrze, bo jego myśli nieubłaganie biegły do tej jednej wyjątkowej osoby, którą poznał przez zupełny przypadek, w miejscu, do którego nigdy by nie poszedł z własnej woli i wobec której miał plan, który spalił na panewce tak szybko jak zaczął go poznawać. Cholerny Harry Styles będący uosobieniem wszystkiego, czego Louis kiedykolwiek szukał, a raczej pragnął znaleźć bez szukania. I udało mu się, był cholernym szczęściarzem, przez co codziennie dziękował bóstwom świata za możliwość przebywania z brunetem. Nawet, jeśli ten był najbardziej upartą osobą na świecie. I pamiętliwą. I słodką. I sarkastyczną. I… długo mógłby wymieniać, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że większość jego wspomnień z ostatniego czasu wiązała się właśnie z tym młodym mężczyzną, który nie miał łatwego startu, ale poradził sobie doskonale. Cóż, z odrobiną pomocy Louisa, chociaż wcale o nią nie prosił, ba, obraził się na kilka dni po tym jak szatyn odbył bardzo interesującą rozmowę z jednym z jego wykładowców. A przecież to nie było nic takiego, zwykłe odwiedziny u starego profesora i prośba o opinię na temat kilku szkiców. Staruszek się nad nimi rozpływał wychwalając kreskę i koncepcję i w ogóle wszystko wróżąc świetlaną przyszłość autorowi, a Louis wtedy po prostu zapytał, dlaczego w takim razie oblewa autora za każdym razem. Tak, rysunki należały do Harry’ego i być może szatyn wykradł je ukradkiem by utrzeć nosa temu prykowi, ale osiągnął zamierzony efekt. Za który później musiał przepraszać, do cholery jasnej. Przepraszać! Za! Pomoc! Nie do pomyślenia jeszcze jakiś czas temu, ale wtedy zrobił to z ochotą. Wszystko by zobaczyć radość w zielonych oczach.

Miał tak bardzo przejebane, jako że zrobiłby dla tego chłopaka wszystko, co nie było zdrowe dla żadnego z nich. Na szczęście brunet łagodził jego zamiary będąc w dalszym ciągu problematycznym stworem z za głębokimi dołeczkami w policzkach. Bo ze Stylesem nigdy nie było prosto, nigdy. Nawet, kiedy po długich namowach przyjął staż w biurze Louisa - wcześniej bocząc się na nazwę przez około tydzień, co szatyn kwitował krótkim śmiechem, bo była ona tymczasowa - z ustalonym grafikiem i obowiązkami i pensją adekwatną dla praktykanta, wciąż wieczorami chodził do Wasabi, powodując, że Louis miał niedobory snu. Logiczne, skoro Harry chciał tańczyć, to Louis go oglądał. Zawsze. Z tego samego miejsca, z którego zobaczył go po raz pierwszy. I nawet zrywający boki Alan nie był w stanie popsuć mu widowiska, bo jego chłopiec był szczęśliwy, więc Tomlinson również. Przejebane, bardzo przejebane. Ta zależność jego własnego szczęścia była wyniszczająca, z czego szybko zdał sobie sprawę, ale za cholerę nie potrafił przestać. Uszczęśliwianie Harry’ego - nawet mimo jego woli, co kończyło się ogromnymi kłótniami i cichymi dniami - stało się jego celem w życiu. Jednym z wielu. I dążył do nich prawie po trupach, nie o Meltonie nie chciał myśleć nie teraz.

Pierwsze uderzenie zegara wyrwało go z wspomnień minionych miesięcy. Wspomnień pełnych pięknego człowieka, Pięknego wewnątrz i na zewnątrz. Jego świątecznego wasabi, które aktualnie rozpadało się na kawałki pod wpływem jego mocnych pchnięć. Tak, Louis zdecydowanie potrafił robić kilka rzeczy na raz, a wspominanie swojego czasu z Harrym, podczas gdy pieprzył go powoli przy wielkim oknie apartamentu należało do jednego z nich. Miał już w tym praktykę, to nie pierwszy raz.

\- Dziesięć - mruknął cicho wgryzając się w spocony kark. Jęk zabrzmiał w pustym pomieszczeniu, rezonując od ścian i uderzając prosto w jego kutasa.

\- Louis, do kurwy nędzy…

\- Dziewięć - powtórzył przy kolejnym uderzeniu, nieco podkręcając tempo. Musiał mocniej złapać biodra bruneta, bo ten zachwiał się w swojej pozycji, jednocześnie wciąż wychodząc mu naprzeciw. Tak zgrani.

\- Nie…

\- Osiem.

\- Kurwa mać… Nie robisz…

\- Siedem. - Mocniejsze pchnięcie prosto w to jedno miejsce, które zawsze, ale to zawsze wysyłało Harry’ego w kosmos zmieniając jednocześnie w drżącą galaretę. Louis to uwielbiał, uwielbiał patrzeć jak ten silny mężczyzna rozpada się za sprawą jego dotyku, zmienia w ciepłą, plastyczną masę i poddaje wszystkiemu w oczekiwaniu na więcej. Uwielbiał to.

\- Pożałujesz tego Tomlinson!

\- Sześć.

\- Nie żartuję.

\- Pięć - mruknął gryząc mocniej i wkładając całą siłę, jaka mu pozostała we wbijanie się w bruneta. Odurzające. Kochał to.

\- Louis… - głośny jęk tylko przyśpieszył jego ruchy. Tak, zdecydowanie uwielbiał sposób, w jaki Harry wymawiał jego imię będąc zaledwie krok od spełnienia. Nie było lepszej melodii na całym świecie.

\- Cztery.

\- Nie dam rady.

\- Oczywiście, że dasz kochanie. Trzy. - Poprawił uchwyt na proszącym o uwagę członku chłopaka i nieco ospale wprawił dłoń w ruch. Podwójna stymulacja. Wszystko, co najlepsze dla tej niesamowitej istoty. Gorąco rosnące w podbrzuszu było drugorzędne, to Harry był najważniejszy.

\- Nie dam… Blisko… Cholernie blisko…

\- Dasz. Dwa. - Teraz pieprzył go ostro, wbijając się tak, by zawsze uderzać w prostatę posyłając impulsy przyjemności przez całe ciało kochanka. Chłopaka. Mężczyzny, Partnera w zbrodni, Przyszłego narzeczonego. Męża. Starca na tym samym bujanym fotelu. Jak zaraz nie przestanie sam skończy przed czasem.

\- Proszę…

\- Szczęśliwego. Nowego. Roku. Jeden - wysapał między szybkimi uderzeniami wraz z ostatnim wybiciem zegara pozwalając sobie na oddanie się przyjemności, w którą również strącił Harry’ego.

Doszli obaj, w tym samym czasie, równo o północy. Fajerwerki wybuchły pod powiekami Louisa i był pewny, że były jaśniejsze i piękniejsze od tych, które wzbiły się w powietrze za oknem oświetlając Tamizę tysiącem rozbłysków. Jego własne były piękne, cudowne, urzekające, zupełnie jak chłopak, który opadł w jego ramionach przytłoczony przez powoli przechodzący orgazm. Przytulił go do siebie, wygodnie lokując głowę na spoconym ramieniu i pozwalając sobie w ciszy oglądać niezwykły, coroczny pokaz. Już drugi w ich życiu, drugi z wielu obserwowanych właśnie z tego miejsca. Z małego mieszkanka z doskonałym widokiem na rzekę i London Eye, do którego rok temu zabrał rozpalonego po tańcu z wibrującą zatyczką Harry’ego i dokładnie w ten sam sposób pożegnali stary rok. Chciał zrobić z tego tradycję i udało mu się nawet, jeśli Harry nie był, co do tego przekonany. Cóż, wstrzymywanie orgazmu nie było najprzyjemniejszą rzeczą, ale efekt był niesamowity. Obaj się z tym zgadzali, jednak Louis doskonale wiedział, że kiedy tylko brunet odzyska siły odpłaci mu się pięknym za nadobne.

\- Kocham cię wiesz - mruknął, całując wilgotne włosy na skroni chłopaka, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać małego uśmiechu. Naprawdę go kochał. I chociaż nie mówił tego na głos zbyt często, bo to zupełnie nie było w jego stylu, pokazywał to codziennie. Małymi gestami, nadopiekuńczością, chęcią uszczęśliwiania go na każdym kroku, ciepłymi spojrzeniami, wszystkimi tymi małymi rzeczami, które naprawdę miały znaczenie.

\- Kocham cię. - Żadnego _też,_ żadnego _ja również_ , po prostu te same słowa, brzmiące bosko z ust Harry’ego. - I właśnie, dlatego nie usiądziesz przez tydzień na tyłku, kiedy w końcu z tobą skończę. Czy ciebie powaliło do reszty, drugi rok z rzędu?!

\- To może być nasza mała tradycja. - Uśmiechnął się lekko, wciąż wpatrzony w wybuchy kolorów za oknem.

\- I co? Będziesz wynajmował to mieszkanie, co roku tylko na sylwestra? - Prychnięcie Harry’ego zupełnie nie pasowało do mocniejszego wtulenia się w ramiona Louisa, ale nie miał nic przeciwko. Ten mężczyzna był pełny kontrastów a on kochał każdy z nich.

\- Niekoniecznie. Kupiłem je - odpowiedział prosto czekając na reakcję. To mogło być wszystko i dlatego miał przygotowaną odpowiedź na każdą możliwą wariację.

\- Jak to kurwa kupiłeś? Pojebało cię do końca, na cholerę ci drugie mieszkanie? - Czyli wersja trzecia, wkurzone niedowierzanie. To akurat było proste, dlatego przed odpowiedzią pozwolił sobie na złożenie małego pocałunku na miękkim policzku. Uwielbiał fakturę skóry Harry’ego.

\- Liam wprowadza się do nas na dniach i chociaż kocham gościa jak brata, to nie widzi mi się mieszkanie z nim i Zaynem pod jednym dachem dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Za dużo możliwości oślepnięcia i za duże wystawienie się na zdrową żywność i medyczne porady. Podziękuję.

\- Możesz wprowadzić się do mnie, wiesz, że to nie byłby problem. - Ciche wahanie było dokładnie tym, czego spodziewał się w drugiej kolejności. Cholerny brak wiary w siebie, z którym starał się walczyć, ale było trudno. Zupełnie nie rozumiał jak Harry może być w jednych kwestiach aż zbyt pewny siebie a w innych wątpić cały czas. Irytujące, jednak nie tym razem. Tym razem było to rozczulające, bo zawierało w sobie zawoalowaną propozycję wspólnego zamieszkania. Coś, co było Louisowi bardzo na rękę.

\- Harry, jakkolwiek kocham Nialla nad życie, tak przesycenie jego obecnością skończyłoby się w najlepszym wypadku moją długą odsiadką za kratkami - parsknął, owiewając ucho chłopaka ciepłym oddechem, jednocześnie zaciskając uścisk. Nie puści go. Nigdy. - Na dodatek, ta jego nowa dziewczyna jest równie pierdolnięta jak on. Za dużo na zbyt małej przestrzeni.

\- Ale…

\- Daj mi skończyć - przerwał Harry’emu mało kulturalnie, ale w inny sposób nie dało się stłamsić wszystkich historii, które chłopak właśnie tworzył w swojej głowie. - Kupiłem to mieszkanie, bo jest niesamowicie położone, mam z nim miłe wspomnienia i chciałbym stworzyć ich więcej, jeśli uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zamieszkasz tu ze mną.

Cisza. Tego też się spodziewał. Uwielbiał momenty, w których Harry’ego po prostu zatykało i dałby wszystko żeby zobaczyć teraz coś więcej niż tylko kawałek jego profilu, ale było mu zdecydowanie zbyt wygodnie. Dlatego czekał, składając lekkie jak piórko pocałunki na ostrej szczęce mężczyzny, podczas gdy ostatnie błyski za oknem gasły na nowo pogrążając miasto w ciemności.

\- Oddam ci połowę i chcę zatrzymać swoje mieszkanie.

\- Co tylko zechcesz Haroldzie. Co tylko zechcesz.

Następnym co pamiętał po latach z tej nocy był ostry, wyciskający powietrze z płuc pocałunek, który niósł ze sobą setki niewypowiedzianych słów i smakował jak najlepsze wasabi. Bo święta już zawsze będą smakować jak wasabi.

 

Koniec.

 


End file.
